


Moving Forward

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Bath Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Library Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Table Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Dumbledore takes a more active role in Harry's training after the chamber, leading to a stronger, more confident Harry. That's fortunate for him, because his life is about to get VERY interesting in 5th year.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 541





	1. The Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Attempted sexual assault (ATTEMPTED; doesn’t happen)

_“It is time I take a more proactive role in your training, Harry,” Dumbledore said. The Headmaster had only been gone for a short time, but he looked like he’d aged decades in the time between Lucius Malfoy and the Hogwarts board of governors forcing him out and Harry finding the Chamber of Secrets and saving Ginny Weasley._

_“You’re going to train me, sir?” Despite his exhaustion, Harry couldn’t contain his excitement. Dumbledore was the most formidable wizard alive, and personal training from him was an offer most would kill for._

_“Indeed I am, Harry,” the old man said. “Students nearly died on my watch, and at least one would have if not for you. I must face the unfortunate reality that I cannot always be here to protect them, and you. You bear great responsibility on your shoulders, Harry, and I must do all I can to help you prepare to bear it.”_

\--

_Over Two Years Later_

Harry made his late night prefect rounds with a scowl on his face. What had started as such a great day had ended on a very sour note for him.

After he pulled her sister Gabrielle out of the lake during the Triwizard tournament, Fleur Delacour had repaid Harry by teaching him all about how to please a woman. She’d given him the best first time anyone could ever ask for, and had continued to teach him throughout the year. He’d worried that their liaison would end when the year did, but they’d maintained a friends with benefits relationship throughout the summer, and she’d also been able to meet him in Hogsmeade sporadically now that he was back in school. He hadn’t been able to get enough of Fleur, and midway through today’s meeting he’d told her he wanted to go beyond the purely physical and make her his girlfriend. While they’d agreed at the very start that this was only going to be physical, he hadn’t been able to help himself from falling for her and wanting more. He’d thought he saw signs that she was growing fond of him as well, and that she might be receptive to the idea of being more than just his hands-on sexual tutor and friend with benefits. But today he found out that he’d evidently been very, very mistaken.

She’d smiled at him sadly and let him down as gently as she could, saying that they should just continue as they were and he would understand some day that this was for the best, that there was someone else out there who was better for him and some day he would thank her for not monopolizing him and keeping him for herself before he could get to know this supposed special someone. Her words had been meant to spare him any pain, but he’d felt the rejection all the same. He’d been planning to stay for several hours more, but he hadn’t been able to bear being around her in that awkward situation and had returned to the castle early.

Harry would have preferred to go back to his room and sulk, or perhaps go work out his frustration through some physical training. But tonight was his night to go on patrol, and he knew Hermione, McGonagall and Dumbledore would have all been disappointed in him if he’d skived off on his duty. (Sirius would probably try to scold him, knowing he was _supposed_ to do so, but he’d never been big on rules himself so Harry doubted he’d have been able to put any heat behind it.) With any luck this would be a normal patrol where nothing out of the ordinary happened.

He hadn’t seen anything notable with his own eyes, but then he made the mistake of pulling the Marauder’s Map out of his pocket and scanning for anything interesting. There were a number of students all huddled together in the charms classroom; ten of them, by his count. All of the names he recognized were Slytherin, with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson chief among them. If it had been just the two of them he might have left it alone; his power to punish fellow prefects was limited, and the possibility of seeing Malfoy’s willy was horrifying to think about. Granted, Parkinson was sexy. She was also a massive bitch, but seeing her naked wouldn’t be an imposition by any means. It might even have been pleasant, were the odds of Malfoy also being naked not so high. Pansy was hot, but not so hot that it was worth seeing far more of Draco than he ever needed to see. 

This didn’t appear to be some kind of after curfew sexcapade though, unless Malfoy and Parkinson enjoyed performing in front of a crowd. A group of Slytherins huddled together in a classroom hours after curfew was something no prefect who took their responsibility even semi-seriously could have overlooked. There was only one Slytherin that Harry actually got along with, but Daphne Greengrass was not one of the dots he could see in that classroom.

His, well, he wouldn’t call it a _friendship_ necessarily, at least not yet, but his association with Daphne was still a relatively new thing. Snape, for reasons known only to him, had paired the two of them up in potions at the beginning of the year. It had been difficult at first, neither of them trusting the other in the least, but eventually they’d turned a corner. A few weeks into the term she’d stopped being the stuck up bitch towards him that she was towards most other people. A few weeks after that she’d said that he was smarter than anyone else gave him credit for, and even admitted that she liked being his partner in class. She’d actively begun teaming up with him in other classes as well, which was something plenty of people had taken note of.

Harry hadn’t expected to ever enjoy anything even close to a cordial relationship with any member of Slytherin, never mind the girl who seemed to wield so much influence within it, but he supposed stranger things had happened in his life. And he felt certain that had Daphne been there with him, she would not have been offended by his immediate suspicion upon seeing all those Slytherins gathered together outside the dorm after curfew. If anything she probably would have chided him if he _hadn’t_ been suspicious.

Harry cast a disillusionment charm to make himself invisible (his father’s invisibility cloak safely tucked away in his trunk) and went to investigate. Upon arriving he nearly walked head-first into Malfoy, and had to quickly step to the side to avoid a collision as the arrogant blond git walked out of the room. If he’d been relying on the cloak he might well have tripped on it, but under the charm he was free to move nimbly.

“Have fun, boys,” Draco said. “I trust that after you sample my gift to you you’ll give my offer some more serious thought. Tonight is free, but if you want to use her regularly you’ll need to accept my offer and join us.”

Harry’s wand was in his hand immediately, sensing trouble brewing. He itched to knock Malfoy on his arse, but the more pressing matter seemed to be whatever was happening inside the classroom. Acting to take Draco out and giving up the element of surprise without knowing the situation beyond the door would be a foolish decision, tactically speaking, and so he waited until Draco was clear before he poked his head around the doorframe. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw.

No less than eight boys, all of them wearing Slytherin ties, were huddled around a struggling Pansy Parkinson. One of them had his hands around her waist and was hugging her body against him from behind, while another was trying to pull her skirt down her legs. She wasn’t making it easy on him, kicking and screaming.

“You fucking arsehole! I’m not some thing to be given away as a gift!” Pansy screeched, and she may have been loud enough that Draco heard her despite having already left. But there was nothing she could do to fight all of them off. Fortunately for her she was about to get help from one of the last people she would have ever expected to give it.

Harry probably would’ve been able to take care of these eight students even if their wands were drawn and they had time to prepare to fight him, such was the level of training he’d undergone with Dumbledore and others over the last two and a half years. With him being invisible and having the element of surprise on his side, plus only one of them even having his wand out, this was child’s play. He had all eight of them stunned and bound before they’d even figured out what had happened. Within the span of about twenty seconds it was just him and Pansy still conscious in the room. She looked around warily and pulled her wand out.

“Who’s there?” she asked. Her voice was high and shaky, and the hand holding the wand was trembling. She was frightened, and Harry couldn’t exactly blame her. He probably wasn’t the first person she wanted to see right now, but he would have to do. He removed his spell and made himself visible to her, and she gasped when she saw who had just saved her.

“Potter?” she whispered. “You saved me?! _You?!_ ”

“Of course I did,” he said, shrugging. “I might not like you, but nobody deserves what was about to happen to you.”

Pansy nodded shakily, and then before he knew it she had crossed the room and thrown herself into his arms. Harry winced; while he felt like he could handle dealing with girls pretty well now, his time with Fleur as well as his godfather’s tutelage instilling confidence in him, there may not have been a female student in the castle he would have said was less likely to hug him than Pansy. But these were no ordinary circumstances, and she needed comfort from someone, anyone. He stiffly put his arms around her and gave her a hug that was even more awkward than the conversation he’d had with Fleur that afternoon.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thanks, Potter,” Pansy said, pulling back out of his arms and wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath to compose herself, and Harry debated how to handle the situation. Should he ask her for more details on what had just happened and why, or should he just help her back to the Slytherin common room and leave the professors to clean up the trash?

“Fucking Draco,” Pansy hissed, shaking her head. “I can’t believe he tried to pull this shit even after the huge row we had last week!”

“So he brought you here against your will?” Harry asked. She scowled at him, and he held his hands up defensively. “Obviously I know you didn’t want any part of what was about to happen. I’m just trying to understand what exactly _did_ happen, and how. You know we’ll need to report this.”

Pansy nodded and sighed. “I came here because Draco asked me to. I thought it was just going to be the two of us, but then I got here right in the middle of his big recruitment speech. He was trying to get these wankers to join the Death Eaters, or at least a wannabe version of them here in school that would be under his leadership. They weren’t very impressed with the idea of serving under him, but they suddenly got a lot more interested when he attempted to pimp me out without my approval.”

“Has he ever done this kind of thing to you before?” Harry asked.

“I’ve blown a few guys to help him before, and once or twice I’ve fucked someone he asked me to,” Pansy admitted. “But I’m tired of it, and I told him I didn’t want to do it anymore. That’s what the row was about. I thought he got the message, but apparently not.”

“Why did you put up with it, or do all of that shite for him before?” Harry almost didn’t ask the question; this went beyond the events of tonight, which was all he really needed to be concerned about for the purposes of reporting it to the professors. But he was curious why she’d done all of this for Draco before, and why she’d stopped now. 

“True love,” she said. For a second he thought she was serious, but then she smirked and shook her head. “No, I’m just kidding. I’ve never really cared much about Draco, to be honest. All I wanted was an easy life, and the Malfoys are bloody loaded. Granger can bury her head in a book and spend her life trying to change the world. Being a trophy wife and living in a mansion with house elves to take care of everything for me sounded like a far more fulfilling live to me. But I guess I can forget about that now, eh?”

Pansy frowned, and she began to kick one of the unconscious wizards. If Harry wasn’t mistaken, this was the bloke who’d been trying to get her skirt off. Sympathizing with her anger, he allowed her to get a few kicks in before he reluctantly broke it up.

“Alright, that’s enough, Parkinson,” he said. She ignored him and continued to kick the motionless wizard, so he put his arms around her waist to physically pull her away. She struggled to try and break free of his grip so she could deliver yet more kicks, and in the struggle Harry lost his balance and fell onto his arse. Since his arms were around her, Pansy went with him. She yelped in surprise when she landed in his lap. They just looked at each other in mutual surprise for a second, but then Pansy gave him a mischievous smirk. Harry did not trust that smirk any more than he trusted the girl giving it to him, and a few seconds later he found out what she had in mind when she began to grind in his lap, rubbing her ass back and forth against his groin.

“Do you like my arse, Potter?” Pansy asked, smirking at him as she wiggled against him. “I’m rather proud of it, you know, and I know all the boys can’t help staring at it.”

She had a point. While her breasts were no bigger than average, she had a large, plush bum that the boys of all four houses had taken note of. Even Harry had found his eyes lingering on her behind when walking through the corridors more than once. Pansy was an arrogant bitch, but when it came to her arse at least she had every right to be arrogant.

“You know you want this, Potter,” she said. “I can _feel_ how much you want it.” She wasn’t lying; there was no mistaking the erection tenting his trousers and poking her arse. “Think of how much better it’ll be when I actually take my clothes off.”

“Are you crazy?” he said, putting his hands on her hips. He did not physically stop her from grinding though, even though he could have. “Do you seriously want to do this right after what just almost happened to you?” Harry had a feeling most women would have been too traumatized by what they’d just been through to even think about touching a man, and yet here Pansy was, rubbing her arse against his cock while they sat in a classroom, surrounded by her unconscious would-be attackers.

“I didn’t want to do it with _them_ ,” Pansy said, nodding. “But I have to reward my savior, don’t I?” She grinned at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “And besides, just think of how furious Draco will be when he finds out I shagged you.” She wasn’t wrong; Malfoy wouldn’t be able to stand it. That was a pretty compelling argument in favor of doing this, especially when combined with the very pleasant feeling of her arse rubbing against his cock. But there were still plenty of arguments against this too.

“You sure you can stomach shagging a half-blood?” he asked, looking at her in challenge. She’d always been quick to join in whenever Draco or any of the other pureblood bigots had insulted others for the ‘purity’ of their blood.

“I don’t care for muggleborns all that much, but I don’t want them dead or anything like the people who worship You-Know-Who do,” she said, shrugging her shoulders while continuing to grind in his lap. “I just went along with Draco. Now are you going to keep trying to find excuses not to do this, or are you actually going to fuck me?”

If he were letting his brain do the thinking instead of his cock Harry probably would have rejected her. She was hot, yes, but she was also a selfish bitch who had never been anything but horrid to him and his friends. But it was the little head that was in control tonight, and after the rejection by Fleur and the sexual frustration that followed said rejection, he was too damn horny to do anything other than pull Pansy up off of his lap and nod towards the door.

“Let’s find somewhere else,” he said. “I’d rather not shag while surrounded by a bunch of unconscious blokes.”

Pansy giggled and nodded at him. “Lead the way, Potter.”

He led her out of the room by the hand, and sent a quick patronus message to McGonagall informing her of the eight unconscious and bound students for her to pick up. He also indicated that he would explain what had happened the next morning before breakfast. The last thing he needed was McGonagall trying to track him down while he was fucking Pansy hours after curfew, or worse yet, _other_ members of the faculty joining in as well. Especially that bloody toad Fudge had forced into the school this year. Harry and Dumbledore had succeeded in getting the message out to the public about Voldemort’s return, thwarting Fudge’s attempts to lie, smear them both and pretend everything was fine. With Dumbledore being who he was, and Harry adding his own political weight as the last of the Potters as well as Sirius’s designated heir for the Black family, not to mention his individual fame, they’d been able to force Fudge’s hand.

The Minister had reluctantly acknowledged the truth and beefed up the numbers and funding for the aurors to prepare for the coming threat, but he (or Lucius Malfoy, more likely) had schemed and manipulated and bribed their way into forcing Dumbledore to accept Dolores Umbridge as this year’s defense professor. The woman was not just useless but actively hurting students’ education in learning how to defend themselves, which was just one more reason Harry was glad Dumbledore had taken such a hands-on approach in teaching him after his second year. Umbridge couldn’t get in the way of his education, but if she got wind of any of this she would certainly try and use it against Harry in some way. Hopefully Professor McGonagall would be able to handle this discretely, without the toad being any the wiser, and he could sort it all out with her tomorrow morning. The last thing in the world he needed was Dolores Umbridge walking in on him and Pansy. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get hard again after something like that.

He led Pansy a little ways down the corridor, wanting to put a bit of distance between them and the scene of the incident. He slid his hand underneath her skirt and groped her arse through her knickers as they walked, and she giggled.

“Just can’t wait, eh, Potter?” she said, sounding both amused and excited by the idea. “Neither can I.”

Harry all but shoved her inside of the next classroom they reached, and he quickly cast locking and silencing spells on the door before pointing his wand at her. He vanished her clothes, and then did the same to his own before putting his wand down on the teacher’s desk. He caught Pansy gawking at his cock wide-eyed when he returned his attention to her, but the look of shock was gone in a flash and her usual self returned to the forefront.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” Pansy said, smirking. “Well that’s good; neither do I. What would you like me to do first, Potter? Want me to suck your cock? You’ve got a nice big one that looks like it’d be loads of fun to suck on, and I’m _very_ good at it.” She licked her lips for emphasis, and he followed the path of her tongue with interest.

“I’m sure you are,” he said. He was tempted, but it wasn’t what he wanted from her right now. “But no. You wanted me to fuck you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” Pansy purred. “Let’s see if you can back it up, or if you’re all talk.”

Harry didn’t bother with a verbal retort. Instead he decided to let his actions do the talking for him. He wrapped his arms around Pansy’s slender body, grabbed her by the arse and backed her up until the backs of her legs hit the desk. After probing between her legs and finding her already wet for him, he wasted little time in sliding his cock forward and entering her.

“ _Oh!_ ” Pansy gasped. He wasn’t exactly gentle about penetrating her. Slow and gentle sex wasn’t something he was really in the mood for right now after the frustration of his afternoon with Fleur, and aside from that he couldn’t imagine ever wanting to make love to Pansy Parkinson. He didn’t love her and he was never going to, but he could admit that she was sexy. And if she wanted him to give her a shag, so be it. Maybe they could both use this to work off the frustrations of their respective days.

Hers was only the second cunt he'd ever been inside; he'd never even so much as kissed a girl on the lips before Fleur came along. He couldn't help but compare and contrast the two, and while from his understanding no normal human woman could match the tight, welcoming perfection that was a veela pussy, Pansy's cunt was still snug enough to give him plenty of pleasure as he slid his cock back and forth inside of her.

The disappointment with Fleur had never been far from his mind since her rejection, but for the first time all day he was able to forget about his failed love life and focus on the feel of a cunt gripping his cock as he pushed deeper inside of her. For the first time in his life he actually felt grateful to Pansy Parkinson. She might be a bitch, but at least she was giving him a pleasant distraction from the shit turn his life had just taken. And she had a nice arse too, which was always a nice bonus.

Harry kept a firm hold of that arse the entire time he fucked her, groping and squeezing her cheeks while he pounded her against the edge of the desk. He doubted this was a comfortable position for Pansy, but he didn't care much at all about that. Given the way she moaned and screamed as he fucked her, it didn't seem like she cared too much either.

"Merlin, yes!" Pansy exclaimed. "You might be a witless Gryffindor, but at least you know how to fuck, Potter! Fuck, yes, give me that cock! Give it to me!"

A part of Harry was taken aback by what she was saying as well as what he was doing. All of this was far from anything he'd done with Fleur, but in a way that was exactly what he needed. He needed something raw, something without emotion, something that didn't go any deeper than the push of his cock into her cunt, the squeezing of her rear in his hands and the smack of his balls against her skin.

"Who knew you had this in you, Potter?" Pansy said, and then she grunted as a particularly hard thrust rocked her body back. "I'm _so_ glad I could not only see it, but cause it. I made you lose control so easily, didn't I?"

Harry wasn't sure Pansy should be feeling quite as smug as she was. She was hot, sure, but any hot bird that had thrown herself at him like this tonight would have probably found themselves in the same position. But he didn't say anything to dissuade her. She could go on feeling happy with herself if she wanted to, as long as she let him continue to fuck her against the desk like this. 

Squeezing her arse as he pounded her against the desk was fun, but Harry was in the mood to experiment. He pulled his cock out of her, and Pansy huffed in disappointment.

"Turn around and bend over the desk," he said brusquely. Pansy's scowl turned into a smile, and she quickly turned around so her back was to him. She placed her hands on the desk and bent over.

"Come and get it, Potter," she said, wiggling her arse at him. He stepped forward, gave her a slap on the bum that made her gasp, and then slid his cock back inside of her.

He quickly got back to fucking her every bit as hard as he had been before, only now there were different views to admire. He held onto her hips and slammed into her from behind, making her arse ripple every time he smacked against it. Pansy's hands pressed against the desk hard, relying on it to steady herself as she endured the rough shag.

Harry wasn't looking anywhere near her hands though. He'd chosen this position specifically so he could watch her bum as he fucked her, and that's where his eyes focused. He loved looking down and watching that arse jiggle from the force of his thrusts, and he had a feeling he could easily become obsessed with admiring this view should they be foolish enough to continue doing this after tonight. He also took plenty of chances to spank her throughout the fuck. What made it even better was how much _she_ seemed to enjoy it.

"Yes, spank me!" she shouted as his palm connected with her right cheek three times in quick succession. "Spank my arse harder, Potter! Spank it, spank it!"

Harry was happy to do exactly that. He would have done so regardless of what she said, but her encouragement got him to swing his hand that much faster and harder. His handprint was easily visible on both otherwise pale cheeks of that plush bum, but the real story was that between his spanks and the force of his fucking, Pansy screamed and came around his cock. He was caught by surprise; he was far less focused on trying to make her cum than he always was with Fleur. He'd been concerned only with his own pleasure and hadn't been deliberately trying to bring her to climax. That she got there anyway just from what he was currently doing said loads about just how rough Pansy liked it.

He wouldn't have been able to last too much longer just because of how fast and hard he was going, and Pansy's orgasm made sure that he got there even faster. For a second he was tempted to just say screw the consequences and cum inside of her, but that idea carried too much risk. He had no clue if she was using any means to protect herself from pregnancy. And even if she said she was it could easily be a lie. She'd already admitted she was only with Draco because she wanted an easy life of luxury. He wouldn't put it past her to deliberately get pregnant to try and force him to at least provide for her if not marry her outright.

Harry took a deep breath and slid his cock out of her slowly, and then stroked himself the rest of the way. It only took a few pumps before he sprayed his semen across Pansy's back and down onto her arse. He grunted his way through it and slapped his cock down across her arse a few times to try and shake off the excess cum.

"I feel sticky," Pansy said. "You made quite a mess of me."

"Right, sorry," Harry mumbled. He grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm on her before she straightened up. She turned to look at him and smirked.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," she teased, and he shook his head.

"You're shameless, Parkinson," he said, putting his wand down again.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Potter." The sarcasm dripped through every syllable.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," he said, repeating her own words. She threw her head back and laughed.

"So are we done here, or do you think you can get it up again?" she asked. Harry snorted. He'd built up a fair bit of stamina in his time with Fleur, and this time he had more pent-up sexual frustration than usual thanks to being rejected by his veela lover. He wasn't going to have any problem getting hard again.

"I could try licking it for a bit, if you're up for more," Pansy offered. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it, but before she could even think about getting down on her knees for him she felt his cock stiffen and grow in her hand. "Well I guess that answers that," she said, grinning in delight. "You'll have to wait for another time to see what I can do with my mouth, because you're already _up for more_."

Harry could have groaned at the pun, but he was too interested in fucking her again to worry about her attempt at humor. He picked her up, put her down on top of the desk so her legs were dangling over the edge and slammed his cock back inside of her.

" _Fuck!_ " Pansy groaned as he got back to fucking her. "Merlin, Potter, you're so big! Fuck, yes, that's so good!"

He held the sides of the desk with his hands and drove his hips into her, fucking her hard enough to make the desk rock beneath them. It had been getting a decent test before, but now the desk had to bear all of Pansy's body weight as she got fucked. There wasn't much there, to be fair, as Pansy didn't weigh all that much, but her entire body getting rocked as he fucked her hard was still enough to put that desk to the test.

Pansy herself was also getting put to the test, and Harry had to admit she was doing very well. He was holding nothing back, giving her an unrestrained fuck and unleashing all of his lust and frustration on her, and she was taking it all with a smile. It was lucky for them both that she seemed to like rough and energetic sex so much, because the harder he fucked her the louder she moaned.

"Keep it up, Potter!" she begged. "Keep going! I'm almost there; keep going!"

Harry was still more concerned with himself than with her, but if she was going to get off along the way, that was fine with him. He kept slamming into her, fucking her for all he was worth and making the desk shake beneath them.

"Yes, Potter!" she screeched. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ "

She just screamed after that, and she was so loud that it honestly hurt Harry's ears a bit. It was a good thing he'd silenced the door, because between her screaming, the rocking of the desk and the slapping of skin as he drove into her body over and over again, he didn't think there was anyway McGonagall or whoever she sent to fetch Pansy's assailants once she got his patronus wouldn't have heard what they were up to.

Harry kept slamming his cock into Pansy for a few more minutes beyond her climax, and though her screaming died down and she wasn't as active on the desk, she still stayed there and took it all without complaint. Her eyes were closed and she wore a satisfied smile on her face as he continued to push into her and pursue one more orgasm for himself.

He kept going, kept shagging Pansy until just before the point of no return, not wanting to give up on this feeling until he was forced to. He pulled his cock out just in time and shot this load of seed onto the front of her body. Most of it landed on her flat stomach, but a little bit made it higher up and got nearly as far as the underside of her breasts.

Harry gasped for breath and held onto the desk for balance after he was done, and his brain struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Had he really just fucked _Pansy Parkinson_ , of all people? This strange day had gotten even stranger by the end.

Pansy pushed herself off of the desk and used her wand to clean the cum off of her body. Before they dealt with the issue of how to get back to their respective dorm rooms undetected since he'd vanished all of their clothes, Pansy had another question for him.

"It would be a shame if we forgot all about this after tonight," she said. "You didn't even get to see what I can do with my mouth."

"And what did you have in mind?" he asked warily. "I hope you're not expecting me to start taking you on dates to Hogsmeade or something." She laughed and shook her head, which was a relief.

"Me, dating Dumbledore's golden protégé? I'd never hear the end of it!" she said, amused. "That doesn't mean we can't be sex friends though. No dating, no words of love or Madam Pudifoot's or any of that bollocks. Just fucking. We're pretty compatible once our clothes are off, you have to admit that." 

It was on the tip of Harry’s tongue to tell her no, this was just going to be a one time thing. That seemed like the logical course of action. She was hot, yes, and the sex had been great, but she was still Pansy fucking Parkinson. But something stopped him. Maybe it was her showing just a touch of vulnerability by instigating the conversation, or maybe it was the memory of the rejection he’d just been through earlier that day. While Fleur had suggested they continue on as they had been, he wouldn’t be surprised if today was an end. Perhaps their friends with benefits arrangement could have continued if he’d brushed off the rejection and stayed with her instead of leaving, dejected and humiliated, but that ship had sailed. Fleur may well be out of his life for good now, and that being the case, why not accept sexual relief where he could find it? He would never date Pansy or have any desire to do so, but she was right. The sex had been good, and it had also been exactly what he needed.

“Sure, Parkinson,” he said, nodding at her. “We can be sex friends. Well, we can have sex at least. I don’t know if I see the ‘friends’ part ever happening.”

Pansy chuckled. “Touché. But that’s fine with me. I’m not looking for romance, friendship or anything like that from you. All I need from you is that cock.”

“That, Parkinson is one thing I can give you.” She was no Fleur; he didn’t even like her, much less want to date her. But fucking her would be a good way for him to take his mind off of Fleur’s rejection, Umbridge’s annoyance, Fudge’s uselessness and, oh yeah, the Dark Lord who wanted him dead.


	2. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Harry choose such a remote corner of the library to do his homework in? The answer is simple, though he hopes this is one problem Hermione can’t solve.

“Oh, Harry! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Hello, Hermione,” Harry said, managing a half-smile. “I was just finishing my homework.”

“You sure picked a remote corner of the library! Were you that eager to get away from your fan club?” Hermione plopped her books down on the table he’d claimed in a faraway, seldom visited section of the library and sat down across from him.

“Nothing like that,” he said. “I was just looking for a bit of peace and quiet while I worked on my essay for Snape. You know he’ll look for any excuse to knock me down a grade.”

Hermione frowned. Even with her respect for authority, she couldn’t deny that Snape truly did have a vendetta against Harry. “Would you like me to look it over?” she asked, holding her hand out.

“I— _oh_!” Harry’s attempt to send her away was interrupted by a groan that he tried to mask by hurriedly coughing into his hand. He was sure that Pansy, currently crouched under the table, was smiling around her mouthful of cock. Even the slightest reaction would motivate her to work harder, especially since she knew that Hermione was now seated at the table.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She still looked concerned even when he pulled out the parchment he’d written for Snape and handed it over for her to look at. Hopefully he could figure out how to send Hermione away soon, but having an essay to proofread should keep her occupied for now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he said, shaking his head and willing himself not to look down where Pansy’s head was bobbing on his cock even now. The last thing he needed was for Hermione to get curious and take a look for herself. While he’d put up a privacy spell that should prevent Hermione and anyone else from seeing or hearing what was happening, he’d never put it to the test in quite this way, and if anyone in the school other than the headmaster could break through the illusion, he had a feeling it would be Hermione. “Just a bit under the weather. I think I stayed out flying too long yesterday.”

“Harry, that’s not good for you!” Hermione chided. “Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight. You want to be well-rested before your next night of prefect rounds.”

“I will,” he said. “Can never be too prepared for those.” The effects of his last night on prefect duty were still being felt even two weeks later. Malfoy had been sent to St. Mungo’s afterwards courtesy of the group he’d unsuccessfully tried to recruit into his little would-be junior Death Eaters, as had Crabbe and Goyle (who had apparently been stationed in a nearby corridor to block anyone off from interrupting Draco’s recruiting pitch, not that it had done any good.)

Harry had had something to do with that. He’d modified the memories of Pansy’s would-be rapists, setting them against each other by making each half believe that Malfoy had sent the other half to ambush them because he knew they didn’t want to go along with him as their leader. It had worked even better than he’d hoped. They’d not only beaten Draco and his goons severely, but their families had taken to attacking each other outside the school as well. He had a feeling Dumbledore might not entirely approve if he knew of what he’d done, but Harry had no regrets. They were at war, and Harry felt no guilt about sowing discord between the families of their enemy.

“How was your last patrol?” he asked, more for something to say than because he had any real interest in it.

“Surprisingly cordial,” Hermione said, “especially since I was paired up with Parkinson.”

Harry held his breath, fearful of what sort of response this would bring. His fears were justifiable; Pansy immediately started not only bobbing her head quicker, but slurping around his cock quite loudly. Harry realized he was going to need to keep the conversation going as much as possible, because any silence greatly increased the chances that Hermione would hear the sloppy blowjob Pansy was giving him underneath the table. While the spell seemed to be holding up well so far, it was still a chance he’d rather not take if he didn’t have to.

“So she _didn’t_ walk around like she owned Hogwarts and you were worth less than the dirt beneath her feet?” he asked. It was the first thing that came to mind, but too late he realized it wasn’t the best thing to say under the circumstances. Pansy reminded him of this by shaking her head from side to side on his cock and giving his balls a squeeze that wasn’t quite painful, but couldn’t be described as pleasant either.

“No, she did,” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “She’s still the same old arrogant Pansy. But at least she didn’t openly insult me, or muggleborns in general like she usually does. And she didn’t mention Malfoy even once, where before he was all she wanted to talk about. She’s seemed different recently.”

“I know what you mean,” he said. He also knew why Pansy had been different, though he wasn’t going to tell Hermione about it. She’d stopped openly insulting Hermione and muggleborns because Harry had made it a requirement if they were going to spend any time with each other. And as for why she no longer talked about Draco like a simpering fool? Why should she waste time bemoaning that failed relationship when she had Harry available to fuck her much better than the ferret ever had?

While Draco’s little wannabe Death Eater clique fought amongst themselves, Ron obsessed over quidditch and Hermione pulled out her hair thinking about their OWLS at the end of the year, Harry took to his new favorite pastime: watching Pansy’s sexy arse jiggle while he fucked her as hard as he could.

She couldn’t compare to Fleur, but that wasn’t a fair standard to set. Fleur was basically every man’s wet dream, a walking sex goddess who had somehow spent the better part of a year teaching Harry what he needed to know to please a woman, and providing hands-on demonstrations that he would never forget. But Fleur was gone now, out of his life at least for now if not forever. He’d sent her a few owls over the past two weeks but she hadn’t responded to a single one of them. He felt bad about the way things went the last time he saw her and regretted the way he handled her rejection, but with each day that passed without a response from her he grew bitterer about her apparent decision to end any and all communication with him.

Part of him still wondered what might have been with Fleur and what he could have done differently, but he was doing his best to put it behind him and move on. He was using everything that she taught him though, and practicing what he’d learned on Pansy to enthusiastic approval from his new sex partner. He still refrained from calling her his sex friend, even in private. He liked having sex with her, but she was not his friend and he doubted she ever would be. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to have someone to fuck in school though. Sex with Fleur had been incredible but they’d needed to plan out when to meet ahead of time, especially this term with the Triwizard over and him back in school. Fucking Pansy still required a bit of arranging just because they were in different houses and would raise eyebrows if they were seen together outside of class, but it was far easier than arranging a meeting in Hogsmeade with Fleur had been.

“I think this looks good,” Hermione said, nodding down at his essay, which she had been reading through during their conversation. “You might want to shorten the second paragraph a bit; you cover that bit well enough towards the end. But otherwise it looks good enough that I think even Professor Snape will struggle to give you anything less than an A, if not an E.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Harry said. “He’d find a redundancy in the fifth paragraph and knock me down to a Dreadful.”

“So is something happening between you and Parvati Patil?” Hermione asked suddenly.

“What?” Harry was surprised at the question, and also worried about how Pansy might take it. For the first time since Hermione walked in she actually stopped bobbing her head on him, though she didn’t pull her mouth off of his cock. “Why would you ask that?”

“I’ve seen the way she’s been flirting with you,” Hermione said. “That’s nothing new, of course. She’s been flirting with you since halfway through third year, but you never really reacted until now. I wasn’t sure you’d even noticed or understood what she was doing.” He _had_ noticed, but until Fleur had come along he hadn’t really known how to respond to such a thing. Then she’d been his, well, his teacher/friend with benefits, and he’d felt it wouldn’t be right for him to flirt back with Parvati or any other girl while Fleur was in his life. But now she _wasn’t_ in his life, and he'd had no problem flirting back with not only Parvati but some of the other witches who gave him a playful smile or suggestive comment.

“Nothing’s happening between me and Parvati,” he said honestly. “It’s just a bit of playful flirting, that’s all.” That didn’t mean he would say no if she ever showed an interest in going beyond flirting. He had fun with Pansy but it wasn’t like they were actually dating or ever would be, and Parvati was one of the cutest girls in the school in his opinion (and the opinion of several other boys, for that matter.)

Hermione seemed to accept that, nodding and pulling out her transfiguration textbook to review the latest lesson for what he was sure was the fifth or sixth time. Pansy also seemed mollified by his answer because she resumed her blowjob. She wasn’t even trying to hide now, not that she’d ever really been holding back in the first place. If the spell hadn’t been doing its work, there was no way Hermione wouldn’t have been able to hear her slurping and moaning around his cock. And she certainly wouldn’t have missed Pansy gagging when she took his cock deep down her throat and held it there. The bigger concern for Harry now was his own reactions. He could prevent Hermione from being able to tell there was a bitchy Slytherin prefect blowing him underneath the table, but she would still notice if he behaved oddly.

“Have you done the reading on transfiguring Goldfinches into Golden Snitches yet?” Hermione asked. “It’s quite fascinating.”

“No, I’m not quite that far _yet!_ ” Hermione looked up from her textbook and regarded him with narrowed eyes at the odd grunt he let out at the end of his answer, but he couldn’t help it. Pansy had just taken his cock down for another deepthroat and tickled his balls with her manicured fingernails at the same time, and his orgasm hit him suddenly and without warning. There’d been no way not to let out some kind of reaction. One second he’d been listening to Hermione talk about transfiguration, and the next he was cumming down Pansy Parkinson’s throat.

“Make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight,” Hermione said again. “Maybe you should see if you can get some Pepper-up potion too.”

“Yeah, maybe,” he said. He had to bite his lip to keep from reacting as Pansy kept right on sucking. She didn’t seem to be in any hurry to pull off of his cock just because she’d already made him cum. Multiple orgasms were common for them, at least if they had the time, and apparently having Hermione sitting right next to him was no deterrent for Pansy. Harry would bet quite a few galleons that it was even a motivating factor for her, and if so it came across in her blowjob. She was a skilled cocksucker in general, but she was servicing him with even more determination than usual today. 

Harry's early evening continued on in this way for what felt like an eternity; an amazing, excruciating, pleasurable, frustrating eternity. On and on it went, Hermione asking him questions about recent and upcoming lessons in their various subjects while he did his best to not only listen but answer her intelligibly. This was not an easy thing to do with Pansy's lips sliding up and down his cock. She knew she wasn't going to be able to catch Hermione's attention directly, but she _could_ suck Harry stupid and leave him unable to continue carrying on a conversation with his best friend.

Pansy was like a machine, continuing to suck uninterrupted no matter how long it went on or how many times she forced and orgasm out of him. Harry had to try and mask his second orgasm with a yawn, and hastily hid his face behind a book when her bobbing head and stroking hands got him off for the third time.

He looked down at the pocket watch Sirius had given him, and stared at it in disbelief when he saw what time it was. Pansy had been sucking him for over an hour at this point, but he could have sworn that it had been more like three or four hours. Time had seemed to slow to a crawl as he enjoyed her unyielding oral attention and tried not to let on to Hermione that anything unusual was happening underneath the table.

"Harry? Are you about to pass out at the table or something?"

"What? No," Harry said, shaking his head. He understood why she'd asked the question. He'd been staring at the same page in his astronomy textbook for a good ten minutes now, unable to keep up the facade of even pretending to study. He was so oversensitive after over an hour of nonstop sucking from Pansy that even lifting his arm to turn a page seemed like a task he should receive an Order of Merlin for accomplishing.

"Are you sure there isn't something more going on?" Hermione asked, closing her textbook and staring at him seriously. "You're behaving very oddly tonight."

"Maybe I've spent so much time studying tonight that my brain is shutting down," he teased, and relaxed when he saw her smirk at him.

"Ha ha," she said. "I didn't pull my wand and force you to sit here," she said. "You were here _first_ , in fact. Don't blame me if you've spent all day and well into the evening in here."

"It was an evening where I didn't have quidditch, training with Dumbledore or a prefect patrol. I need to get caught up on my schoolwork when I can." A sudden thought came to him that might give him the key to finally sending Hermione on his way so he could pull Pansy's mouth off of his cock. "And speaking of prefect patrols, didn't you volunteer to cover what was supposed to be Malfoy's shift tonight?"

"I did, yes," Hermione said with a nod. "I'm always happy to do my part. Why do you ask?"

"Have you looked at the time?" he asked. "Don't you think you should go and get ready?"

"Surely it's not that late," Hermione said dismissively, but then her eyes widened when she checked the time. "You're right; we've been here much longer than I thought. I suppose time flies when you're having fun." Harry shook his head, smiling fondly. Only Hermione would consider a review of course material, and a discussion of material they wouldn't even reach until months later but she had already read all about, to be an enjoyable way to pass an evening.

"I'm going to go drop my things off in the dorm and then meet up with Padma for our patrol," she said, gathering her books and pushing her chair back so she could stand. "Make sure to head back soon, alright? I know you have some leeway because you're a prefect, not to mention Dumbledore's unofficial apprentice, but you should still try to obey the rules when you can."

"Right," he said, nodding at her even though he knew he probably wouldn't be going back to the Gryffindor common room any time soon. He loved Hermione, truly he did; she was his best friend and someone he would (and _had_ ) trust with his life. He did not share her level of respect for authorities, however, and felt no guilt in breaking school rules repeatedly, prefect or not.

Harry watched and waited, making sure Hermione was well and truly gone before he finally addressed Pansy.

"You can come out now," he said, not bothering to look underneath the table. Pansy's lips continued to suckle at the head of his cock, showing no signs of stopping even with Hermione gone at last. "If you don't come out now I'm not going to return the favor," he warned. Her lips stopped at once, and after a few seconds she had released his cock from her mouth and crawled out from underneath the table.

His spell had prevented anyone from noticing anything amiss happening, but Pansy would still need to clean herself up before she left the library unless she wanted anyone she came across to know what she'd been up to. Her face and blouse were covered in his semen and her own slobber.

"My jaw is sore," she complained, rubbing it with her hand. Then she took a look at herself and wrinkled her nose in disgust, much as she often did when she saw Hagrid (though she now knew better than to insult him openly, at least in Harry's presence or around someone who might make note of it to him.) "And my blouse is ruined."

Harry could have reminded her that it was _her_ who had not only chosen to keep going when Hermione showed up, but had decided to step up her efforts. He didn't do that though. Pansy might not be his friend, but he'd spent enough time around her by now to know that she would not take such a point well.

"I'll buy you a new blouse to replace it," he offered. "Or I'll even let you pick out a new one and buy it for you."

Pansy's annoyed expression was immediately replaced by an eager look. "If I climb back under there and do it again will you buy me a new skirt to go along with it?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes. She was the most materialistic person he knew, but it wasn't like that was news to him. She'd outright told him that she'd never cared about Draco as a person very much and had only been with him because he had money and she wanted an easy, luxurious life for herself.

"No," he said. He pulled out his wand and cast both silencing and privacy charms around their little corner of the library. Madam Pince wouldn't come this way before retiring to her room for the night. They would have it all to themselves for as long as they needed. He lifted Pansy's body up into his arms easily, put her down on the table and flipped her skirt up. "But I will use my mouth on you as thanks for all of your hard work."

Pansy looked disappointed that she wouldn't have an opportunity to earn a matching skirt to go along with the new blouse he'd promised her, but she forgot about this rejection quickly enough once he pulled her knickers down and tossed them onto the floor. He smirked when he noticed how damp her underwear was. She'd been sucking him off for his benefit, and then to prove some kind of point to Hermione even if the Gryffindor girl had no clue that she was there, but Pansy had definitely gotten something more than just the promise of a new blouse out of the whole experience as well.

"I'm not just going to eat you out once and then move on either," he said. "I'm going to do what you just did to me. I'm going to lick you until you scream with pleasure, and then I'm going to keep on licking you until you can't take any more."

She looked equal parts apprehensive and excited about the promise of such a thorough oral effort from him, but she spread her legs easily enough when he bent his head in to get started. He wasn't bluffing about his intentions either. He'd learned a great deal about eating pussy in his time with Fleur, and keeping in mind her lesson about each woman being different and needing different things to set them off, he'd quickly adapted his knowledge to fit with what seemed to work best for Pansy specifically.

In Pansy's case it was all about firm contact and quick maneuvering. She preferred insertion and outright fingering over gentle rubs across her vulva, and while the general idea seemed to be not to go straight for the clit until the girl had been properly worked up, Pansy was always so responsive to it that he never waited for very long. Such was the case this time as well. He went almost straight for her clit, batting it with his tongue while a finger pushed inside of her pussy and started to pump her.

She writhed on the table and gasped at the attention he was paying her, as he knew she would. It took a shockingly short period of time and attention for her to have her first climax of the evening, but then again she was obviously already pretty aroused from all the time she'd spent sucking him off underneath the table while Hermione sat mere feet away. The combination of her arousal and his focused attack that was designed specifically for her meant that Pansy came in record time. She writhed and shook and shrieked in such a way that Pince would have come running over and hit them with a lifetime ban from her library if the spells he'd put up hadn't been in place.

Pansy groaned as her orgasm died down, but if she was expecting any mercy she was about to be disappointed. He wasn't kidding about doing the same thing to her that she did to him. She hadn't stopped or even paused in between orgasms while underneath the table and with Hermione there he'd had no choice but to sit there and endure it all in silence. Hermione was gone and there was no need for Pansy to keep silent, but he would give her no more chance to escape this torturous, relentless pleasure than he'd had.

Rather than backing off he only increased his efforts. His tongue moved even more aggressively across her clit, and he added a second finger to join the second in fingering her pussy. Pansy whimpered, obviously enjoying what he was doing to her even if her body was still extremely sensitive on the heels of her first orgasm. That was the entire point, of course. He wasn't going to give her a moment's reprieve. She was going to feel all of the exhilaration and frustration he'd just felt over the last hour or so, and then some.

Her second orgasm took a bit longer to get to, but it was no less intense than the first had been. She groaned as he got her off, and that groan took on a more desperate tone when he continued to lick and finger her even after she'd finished. She started gasping and mumbling.

"Too much," she managed to say. "Too much; too sensitive."

He could have stopped there, his point already proven, but it wasn't enough for him. He was feeling particularly vindictive tonight, and while her complaining about being too sensitive was a start, he wanted to hear her beg. He wanted her to desperately plead with him to stop because she couldn't take any more, and he was going to keep going until he reached that point.

With that goal in mind, he not only kept going but took things up yet another notch. While he didn’t insert a third finger, the two that were already inside of her moved even faster. The real trick that he pulled off was what he did with his mouth though. His tongue lashing at her clit had been intense enough to have her whispering about being too sensitive, but now he took her clit between his lips and sucked on it. He knew that too much of this would push her past the breaking point, which of course was the entire idea.

Just as he’d expected, Pansy was soon sobbing in orgasm for the third time that evening. He kept his mouth and fingers going despite knowing it was too much for her. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her _beg_.

“Harry, please!” she said, in something that sounded like a cross between a sob and a scream. “It’s too much; please, stop! No more!”

Only once she’d made that plea did Harry stop sucking her clit and pull his fingers out of her pussy. She sighed in relief and the back of her head thumped against the table beneath her. Harry stood and watched for a moment, pleased at the state he’d reduced her to. His mission had been accomplished.

“Now we’re even,” he said out loud. Pansy didn’t reply; she just closed her eyes and panted for breath. Harry was content to let her rest for a little bit, but eventually staring at her sexy body spread out right in front of him got him excited again. He hadn’t been entirely sure it would happen again tonight after how long she’d sucked him off underneath the table and how many times she’d made him cum in her mouth, but if his libido had returned he wasn’t going to waste it.

“I think I’m going to fuck you now,” he announced. “And I don’t feel like taking the time to go to our usual spot. I think I’d like to fuck you right here in the library, right on top of the table you took so much pleasure in taunting me beneath.”

Pansy didn’t say anything, but when he used his hands to flip her over onto her belly on top of the table she didn’t object. She didn’t even really respond when he rubbed his cock against her, but she did let out a little gasp as he pushed forward and penetrated her.

Harry didn’t fuck her slowly, not that she would have asked him to or wanted him to. He and Pansy didn’t do slow, and they didn’t do soft and sweet. Theirs was a purely carnal relationship; they were two people who walked in very different circles, had little in common and didn’t even particularly like each other. They _did_ like fucking each other though. It was the one thing they shared, the one thing that had led them to spend so much time around each other over the past couple of weeks.

It was a good thing they were so damn good at it. Pansy squealed as Harry promptly set a hard pace, putting his hands on the edge of the table and slamming his hips against her for all he was worth. Shagging her felt as great as it always did; whatever he thought about Pansy as a person, she was undoubtedly a great fuck.

As great as it felt, he was almost more focused on the view he had. There was a reason he’d flipped her over onto her front before he stuck it in and started to fuck her, and it was all about this view. Her sexy arse jiggled as he fucked her, which of course gave him all the impetus he needed to grab the table harder and do everything he could to move his hips faster and make that bum jiggle even more. He didn’t worry about going too fast, pushing too deep or being too rough with her, and it had very little to do with the fact that he didn’t care as much about her as he did Fleur. The reason he could fuck her like this was because she loved it. Pansy probably would have mocked him if he even thought about taking it easy on her. This wasn’t just what he wanted; it was what she wanted too.

If she’d had more energy left in her she would have been egging him on, urging him to take her harder and harder. She wasn’t able to do that though; a lot had already been taken out of her tonight, and her body was only pushed more and more as the clock ticked. They were well past curfew at this point, and Madam Pince had long since closed up the library and returned to her room in the castle.

It was just Harry and Pansy now, locked in their own little world and enjoying the benefits of their purely sexual relationship. Harry was honestly impressed at how much he still had left. He’d lost all track of time at this point, and still he was able to fuck Pansy hard. He kept sliding his cock back and forth inside of her and watching that sexy bum jiggle until he came inside of her with a grunt. She babbled her way through his orgasm, but that appeared to be as much as she could take.

She went limp pretty much right when he pulled his cock out of her, and when he walked around to the other side of the table so he could look at her face he confirmed for himself that she was out cold. He’d literally fucked Pansy to the point of unconsciousness. It was both amusing and gratifying.

He thought about waking her up and telling her she needed to get back to the entrance to the Slytherin dungeons, but decided against it for multiple reasons. Maybe if he’d had his cloak on him for her to wear, but it was still locked in his trunk, and frankly he didn’t love the idea of loaning something he treasured so much to Pansy anyway.

There was a simpler way to go about this, especially since he had at his disposal someone who ostensibly worked for Hogwarts but would probably walk off a cliff with a smile on his face if Harry asked it of him. After casting a couple of charms to clean her up, he put his idea into motion.

“Dobby!” he called. No more than a second or two later, the devoted house elf popped into the library.

“How can Dobby help Harry Potter?” the house elf asked, eyes shining with hope. He’d been almost frightening devoted to Harry since he’d tricked Lucius Malfoy into giving him his freedom, but Harry liked the excitable elf. And he was more than happy to make use of Dobby’s devotion to him.

“Could you take Pansy Parkinson back to her room in the Slytherin dungeons?” he asked. “Without being noticed?”

“Of course, Harry Potter!” Dobby said, nodding proudly. “It would be Dobby’s great pleasure to help Harry Potter’s friend.”

“She’s not exactly my friend, but thanks,” Harry said, smiling. Dobby moved to grab Pansy so he could sneak her back into her room, but before he left something else occurred to Harry. He grabbed Pansy’s knickers and slid them back up her legs. “There. If I send her away without those she’ll probably make me buy her three more pair that are far fancier and cost three times as much as those.”

Harry nodded at Dobby to take her away now that her knickers were back in place, and after the elf popped away he packed up his things and made his way out of the library. Before he left he removed the spells he’d placed on his little corner of the library, and he also cast a disillusionment charm on himself and consulted the Marauder’s Map to make sure he would make it back to Gryffindor tower without incident. He couldn’t be too cautious while out after curfew, especially with Hermione on patrol tonight after he’d just agreed to get back in time and obey the rules.

As he carefully headed towards Gryffindor tower, his fun night with Pansy faded away and his mind reverted back to thoughts of Fleur and her lack of response to his letters. His smile soured, but he resolved then and there to get over her and find someone he could have something more with. What he had with Pansy was enjoyable, but he wanted to find something more lasting and meaningful eventually.

His mind went to some of the girls who had caught his attention recently. While he would be more than open to having fun with Parvati if she showed interest in doing more than flirting, he had a feeling an actual relationship between them wouldn’t work. She was sexy and they could have fun together, but he didn’t think their personalities would mesh very well for anything deeper than a fling.

Daphne Greengrass, however, was another matter. He was still getting to know her, but the more he learned and the more she let her guard down around him and let him see glimpses of the woman underneath the cold exterior, the more intrigued he became. And obviously she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous; something just about every boy in the school had probably taken note of at one point or another. Harry was no exception to that, and the idea of getting a closer and more intimate look at her flawless body held its appeal for him as much as it would for anyone else. He still didn’t know if they would truly be compatible romantically, or if she even had any interest in such a thing with him, but he wouldn’t mind finding out at all.

Another interesting option was Daphne’s half-sister Tracey Davis, who was practically Daphne’s shadow. Daphne was rarely seen without Tracey at her side, and as a result Harry had spent more and more time with her as of late. There was no question that she took a clearly subservient role in her friendship with Daphne, always deferring to her half-sister’s wishes, but Harry had found her interesting and quite funny at times. And she was very beautiful in her own right. She didn’t get nearly as much attention from the boys as her friend did, but Harry thought the others were quite foolish for overlooking her. Maybe her tits weren’t quite as big as Daphne’s and her arse wasn’t quite as round and spankable, but she was plenty cute. It would be a potentially tricky situation to navigate with either girl because of their closeness and their familial ties, not to mention the obvious long-standing animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors (and Harry in particular), but if Harry’s new direction in life led him into something serious with either Daphne or Tracey he wouldn’t complain at all.

There were other potential options out there as well, and he would keep his eyes open to see if someone else caught his eye. He hadn’t made any firm decisions in his mind yet on any one girl he wanted to pursue something with, but he was hoping to find a witch he could fall for in the near future. Fucking Pansy was fun, but he was ready for more.

He was ready for love, and since Fleur had removed herself from consideration as anything other than a fuck buddy before cutting off communication with him entirely, he would just have to move on and find some other witch who would actually return his affection. 


	3. Patrolling the Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally hears from Fleur, and later has a very eventful nighttime patrol of the castle.

Harry's eyes widened when the beautiful Eurasian eagle owl flew into the Great Hall, landed directly in front of him on the table and stuck its leg out towards him. Hermione, having recognized the owl just as he had, looked at him curiously.

"That's Fleur's owl, isn't it?" she asked, and he just nodded. "She hasn't written you in a while, has she?" Harry just shook his head, unable to pay much focus to his friend. Hermione wouldn't have been able to miss the frequent letters he and Fleur used to send each other, nor that they had abruptly stopped, but she didn't know the true nature of their 'relationship', such as it was (or had been.)

As far as Hermione knew they had only ever been friends who wrote letters back and forth, so she had no clue how much trepidation he felt as he took the letter. It had been nearly a month since their last meeting, and Fleur had never returned any of his letters. This was the first time she had contacted him at all since rejecting his attempt to turn their purely sexual relationship into a romantic one, and he didn't know what to expect.

On closer inspection, there were two letters Etoile carried, both addressed to him. Only one had Fleur's familiar flowing script, so he started with that one.

_Harry,_

_I must first apologize for not responding earlier. It was not my intention to ignore you, but I have been very busy. Please believe me when I say that my lack of response was not due to any anger towards you. I do not know how you may feel towards me now, but I hope we can at least maintain a friendship even if our sexual companionship never resumes ._

_Unfortunately I will not be able to meet up with you anytime soon, and the reason for that is the same as my reason for not writing you sooner: I have gotten a new job working for Gringotts. The goblins are fair with their wages but work employees hard, especially new employees like me. I hope to make time to see you in the near future so we can resolve any lingering issues face to face, but I fear it will not happen as soon as either of us would like._

_There is another reason I have written you. If you are reading my letter first (and I'm assuming you are), the second letter I've sent along with Etoile is from my younger sister Gabrielle. Gabrielle, as you may know, is several years my junior and closer to you in age. She is one year your junior, and now has reached what is considered full maturity among veela._

_Unfortunately her veela heritage has hit her harder than it did me, and she finds herself even more isolated and lonely at Beauxbatons than I was. She could dearly use a friend, one who will not judge her, look down on her or view her with suspicion for being veela, and you have never done so with me, so I suggested she reach out to you. I cannot force you to write back to her, of course, but I would very much appreciate it if you would. Even if you are angry with me, please do not hold it against her. She could use a friend._

_With fondness,,_

_Fleur_

Harry sighed as he folded Fleur's letter up and stuck it into his pocket. He'd been hoping for some sort of resolution of their awkward last meeting and the similarly awkward silence of the past few weeks, but no resolution came with that letter and it appeared none would be coming any time soon. But he wouldn't hold his frustration over the situation with Fleur against Gabrielle. The girl had always been very nice to him, especially after he pulled her out of the lake as part of the Second Task. He took the second letter from Etoile and began to read. Her script was messier, likely showing her unfamiliarity with writing in English, but she'd clearly made an effort to get it right.

_Harry,_

_I hope it is okay I have written you? Fleur said you would not mind, but if you do not want to write to me I will understand._

_How are you? I know it must not be easy to be you, with the pressures and attention that follow you, but I hope you have been well. I look forward to hearing back from you, but there is no pressure on you. If you do not wish to correspond with me, there is no need for you to reply to this letter. You have already done more than enough for me as it is._

_Amitiés,_

_Gabrielle_

Harry thought about it for a moment, unsure if he wanted to deepen his association with any other Delacour while so much still remained unsettled with Fleur. But once again he resisted the idea of holding anything that happened with Fleur against Gabrielle. It wasn't her fault that things had gotten so awkward between him and her older sister. And he knew how lonely Fleur's life had been from the stories she'd told him about the way formerly close friends shunned her once she hit full veela maturity. If Gabrielle was having an even worse time of it, she probably really did need someone to talk to badly, someone outside of her own family. As someone who had lived a very lonely existence before coming to Hogwarts, Harry could definitely sympathize.

"Just wait one second, Etoile," He fed the bird a piece of bacon off of his plate and then started to write a reply to Gabrielle.

\--

Harry noticed Neville Longbottom's eyes follow Pansy's arse as she got up from the Slytherin table. His dorm mate probably believed he was being discreet, and maybe it would've been difficult for most others to pick up on his staring, but Harry had been trained by Dumbledore to be more observant than most. And it helped that he'd been observing Neville with interest as of late. This was far from the first time he'd seen the herbology fanatic checking Pansy out. He didn't merely appreciate Pansy's admittedly amazing arse; Harry would bet good galleons that the boy fancied the bitchy Slytherin. Likely this had something to do with the fact that she had become at least somewhat more tolerable to the general population of Hogwarts now that she was no longer hanging off of Draco's arm and saying and doing whatever she thought would ingratiate herself to the ferret.

Neville's infatuation surprised Harry, but it also put ideas in his head. While his sexual 'relationship' with Pansy had continued, and the sex was still enjoyable, she was beginning to irritate him. She had started to become demanding and clingy with him, attempting to insert herself into his life more than he wanted her to. It had become grating, and it put the uncomfortable thought in his head of wondering if this was how he'd been with Fleur. Had he been too clingy with her, irritating her by trying to get more out of her than she was willing to give?

He'd already known Pansy was a gold digger; she'd admitted as much to him in saying that she had only been with Draco for the money and status he provided. As their sexual relationship continued, she had gotten comfortable and familiar enough with him to ask for gifts that were gradually increasing in expense.

What had been intended to be a short term sexual fling with no strings attached was beginning to feel more and more like she was looking to stick him into the same slot that Malfoy had occupied in her life for years, and that was a slot Harry had no interest in filling. He had recently made the decision to break things off with her, and soon, so he could focus on finding someone he could pursue a more genuine relationship with. Neville might be his key to doing that with a minimal amount of mess on his hands. If he could get Pansy interested in Neville, particularly as a long-term prospect since Harry had always been clear about not taking her as an actual partner, he could break away from her without as much fuss on her part.

Harry had never tried to play matchmaker before, but he felt it was time to give it a shot.

\--

"Harry? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Alicia." He nodded at Hermione and Ron, encouraging them to go on ahead without him. "And how is my favorite head girl doing?" he asked as Alicia approached him in the corridor outside of Binns' classroom.

Alicia Spinnet giggled. "I'm the only head girl. And I'm guessing I'm doing better than you are, since I didn't just sit through Binns putting everyone to sleep while rambling about a goblin rebellion from 500 years ago."

"Oh, it wasn't all bad," he said with a shrug. The monotonous history lesson had actually given him some time to think about different things he could try to bring Pansy and Neville together. "So what's up?"

The sheepish smile she gave him told him he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Marcus Turner's N.E.W.T-level potions project blew up in his face today. He's fine, but he'll have to spend the night in the hospital wing."

Harry sighed, seeing where this was going. He was on the schedule to patrol tonight with Turner, the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. "Let me guess: I have to patrol by myself now."

"Sorry, Harry," Alicia said, patting his arm. "I can't ask anybody else to fill in for him on such short notice. And I've got a meeting with Professor McGonagall about a potential apprenticeship, otherwise I would do it."

"It's fine," he said. "Not like there won't be a professor out patrolling too. I'll just have to cover more ground, that's all."

"Thanks, Harry," Alicia said, chipper as always. Then her friendly smile turned into something a bit different; something not unlike the playful smirk Fleur would wear before she made a move on him. Alicia's hand was still on his arm, and now her dark fingers playfully danced up his arm. If she'd been touching bare skin he was sure goosebumps would have formed. "I promise I'll make it up to you some other time," she whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Alicia," he said, clearing his throat to make sure he gave nothing away as far as how her touch had affected him. She walked away, but just before she disappeared from sight she turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder.

"Who said anything about not keeping them?"

\--

"I'll give you three galleons if you let me go, Potter."

Harry smirked and shook his head. "I'm not bought off so cheaply, Corner. You're Flitwick's problem to deal with now. Off to the next floor with you so he can sort you out." Corner walked off towards the stairs to meet his punishment. "And don't even think about trying to sneak away without reporting to him. If you do I'll know, and your punishment will be twice as bad."

This had been a rather eventful patrol so far. There hadn't been any need for him to draw his wand and stun people, like when he'd broken up Pansy's would-be sexual assault, but there had been several students to send along to Flitwick. The more peculiar thing to him was how many people he'd caught wandering about in this specific stretch of corridor. Harry's instincts told him that something was up here.

This suspicion wasn't helped by the fact that every single person he'd caught had tried to buy their way out of it. Most, like Corner, had tried to do so with gold. A fourth year Slytherin had chosen to lick her lips and offer to suck his cock, and while that had admittedly been a more tempting offer than the gold, he'd still sent her on to Flitwick. It really _had_ been tempting though. He'd avoided Pansy today, and while he hadn't missed her presence or her demands, he _had_ missed fucking her.

A flash of color darting past caught his eye, and Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Again?" he muttered, walking towards the fleeing figure. "What in the bloody hell is going on with this corridor tonight?"

After easily cutting off the would-be escapee, he found himself face to face with Parvati Patil. The beautiful Indian witch grinned up at him nervously.

"Say, Harry, any chance I can convince you to let me go?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"And why should I do that?" he inquired.

"I'll make it worth your while," she whispered. She jerked her head towards the door just behind her and licked her lips. That slow, deliberate lick suggested far more experience and talent than the Slytherin who had tried and failed to strike a similar bargain a few minutes earlier. Against his better judgment, and knowing that Hermione would tear him a new arsehole if she ever found out, Harry took Parvati by the hand and led her into the classroom. 

"What are you offering, exactly?" he asked after locking and silencing the door behind them.

"I'll suck your cock," she said bluntly. "I'm _very_ good at it."

"So I've heard." He knew he shouldn't do it, but like many men, the little head often overruled the one that was supposed to do the thinking. "If you swear me an oath that you won't tell anyone about this or use it to try and blackmail me or get me in trouble, I won't report you to Flitwick. Deal?"

"Deal," Parvati said with a smile.

\--

"Bloody hell!" Parvati whispered, staring at his cock in awe. "It's the biggest I've ever seen!"

Harry grinned. The best part was every instinct and observational skill he had told him that she wasn't merely trying to compliment him or butter him up, but was in fact telling the truth.

"Not going to back out on me, are you?" he asked.

"Not on your life," she said quickly. "This is going to be _fun_."

Parvati wrapped her hand around his shaft and brought his head to her lips, and after giving him a few quick licks she took him into her mouth. She definitely knew what she was doing, first suckling at the head and then beginning to slowly work her way down. His cock might be bigger than any she'd sucked before, but she wasn't intimidated by it. She knew how to handle it.

It was not the best blowjob he'd ever felt, but that wasn't really a fair comparison when the first woman to suck his cock had been Fleur bloody Delacour. Parvati was excellent though. Her skill was at least on par with Pansy, and this was saying something. He knew how much time Pansy had spent on her knees and how many cocks she'd sucked, mostly on Draco's behalf. He knew his wasn't the first cock Parvati had sucked, but he doubted her total was anywhere near Pansy's. That she was this good spoke to her skill.

As Fleur had taught him, a huge part of giving good oral sex was about letting your partner know how much you were enjoying going down on them, and this was an art Parvati knew very well and applied from the very beginning. She moaned and slobbered around his cock, and her eyes stared up at him as she bobbed her head down his length. Seeing her pretty Indian face swallowing his cock was nearly as arousing as the physical pleasure itself.

A lesser man probably would have cum much sooner, but Harry had been trained up well by Fleur, and thanks to Pansy his skills and stamina had not dulled just because he no longer had a beautiful veela as a sex friend. He made Parvati work for it, and once she realized it would take a little more she upped her game. She got her hands in on the act, stroking his cock in a double-fisted grip while continuing to bob her head on him, and her sucking and slurping got louder. Saliva ran down her chin as she sucked him, but the normally image-conscious Parvati who threatened to burst into tears if a hair was out of place didn’t care. She had time only to suck his cock, and all she cared about was getting him off.

Harry held off for an admirably long time, but he was still a bloke getting his cock sucked, and sucked very well at that. Even he got pushed over the edge eventually, with Parvati’s talented mouth sucking him. Since they hadn’t specified how she would finish him, he decided to do her the courtesy of a warning.

“I’m going to cum soon, Parvati,” he said. He would leave it up to her how she wanted to respond to that. 

Her dark brown eyes stared up at him and she continued to slide her lips up and down on his cock, keeping the same force behind her blowjob and showing absolutely no hesitation. Her decision made, Harry gave himself over to the pleasure. No more than a minute later the first spurt of semen landed on Parvati’s tongue. Still she did not pull back. She kept his cock inside of her mouth and swallowed his cum as he gave it to her. A tiny bit did escape her mouth and dribble down her chin towards the end, but he wasn’t upset with that. He’d given her a large amount to swallow, and seeing a bit of his cum sliding down her chin was perfectly fine by him.

“Thanks, Parvati,” he said as he cleaned himself up quickly. Hopefully he would be able to make it back out and continue his patrol without Flitwick noticing he had been neglecting his duties in order to have his cock sucked.

“Oh, I should be thanking you, Harry!” Parvati said brightly, cleaning off her face and then applying a fresh coat of lipstick. “You’re not reporting me to Flitwick, but more importantly that was loads of fun! I’m a size queen, and you’re the biggest I’ve ever even seen, much less sucked. I might need to get caught by you again the next time you’re on patrol, just so I can get that monster in my mouth one more time!”

“Don’t push your luck,” he said, though he was smirking as he let her out of the room.

He gave Parvati time to go on her way, and then he came out and looked around the corridor thoughtfully. He had been assigned a much larger area of the castle to cover, but he had already caught more people out of their dormitories in this one corridor than he usually caught during the entirety of his patrol. He had a hunch that something suspicious was going on here, and he’d learned to trust his hunches a long time ago.

Harry retraced his steps, looking around to see if anyone else was around or if he could find any evidence of something that might connect them, but his search came up empty. It seemed like any stragglers who might have been remaining left while he was busy with Parvati, and there wasn’t any evidence of any common thread between them.

Or at least that was how it appeared. Harry shook his head and decided to try something else. He drew his wand and cast a wide area spell that would dispel any non-native magic cast on any objects within range. His intuition was rewarded when several boxes suddenly fell out into the open. Some had been stuck to the back of statues, others had been disillusioned and hidden in corners, and there were even a couple that had been stuffed inside a suit of armor.

“Jackpot,” he said, nodding to himself. He collected each box, waving his wand over them before touching them just to make sure there wasn’t any dark magic or anything that would pose a danger to him. After confirming that each box was safe for him to handle, he began to open them up one by one to examine the contents.

The first thing he noticed upon opening the first, and confirmed was the same for each successive box that he opened, was that there had been runes carved into the boxes that had been destroyed by his dispelling magic. That was interesting, but the contents of the boxes themselves soon commanded his attention.

The boxes were full of potion ingredients and other miscellaneous magical items, and while Harry didn’t recognize every single one, the ones he _did_ recognize were trouble. All of them were legal for an adult witch or wizard to possess, but a Hogwarts student was another story. If anyone were to be caught with these items in their possession, expulsion from Hogwarts was possible if not likely.

Harry was focused on his investigation, but not so focused that he ever made the mistake of letting his guard down. Dumbledore had taught him better than that, and so when he felt the rush of oncoming magic from behind him he was ready for it. He’d practiced so much that he could move without even thinking, and that’s what happened here. His body dodged out of the way, causing the incoming stunning spell to clatter into the nearby suit of armor harmlessly. Quick as a flash, Harry spun around and fired a stunner at his attacker. The thump of their body hitting the ground told him his spell had landed, but he immediately bound them as well to be doubly sure before he walked closer to identify his attacker.

He stopped short and raised his eyebrow in surprise when he spotted the red hair of Tracey Davis, half-sister of Daphne Greengrass. _Tracey_ had attacked him? But why? They’d been getting along well on account of how much time he’d been spending around Daphne. Where Daphne went, her half-sister followed, and so a friendship had been developing between Harry and the redheaded Slytherin. Or so he’d thought, until tonight.

Briefly Harry considered turning her over to Flitwick or perhaps even Dumbledore, but he shook that thought off right away. As much as Dumbledore had been training him and passing his wisdom along to him for the past few years, there were certain things he was unable to share, and sensitive information concerning his fellow students was one such category. It was entirely possible that if Harry turned Tracey and the contraband in and washed his hands of the situation, she would be expelled, he would never see her again and never learn the truth behind what was going on and why she’d attacked him. That wasn’t an acceptable possibility for Harry, so he decided to investigate this and get answers from her himself.

He picked up the boxes and walked into the same classroom he and Parvati had had their fun in not so long ago, levitating Tracey’s unconscious and bound body behind him as he did so. He lowered Tracey down so she was sitting in a chair in the center of the room, out in the open where she would have nowhere to hide. Not that there was much chance for her to go anywhere or do anything, since her body was still bound and he even pocketed her wand for good measure. It never hurt to be extra cautious though, particularly when someone has just tried to curse you in the back.

“Rennervate!” he said, reviving Tracey. She blinked, and her eyes widened when she realized her situation. She shook feebly against her bonds, not looking up at him as she tried to free herself from a dangerous situation. “There’s no point in struggling. You’re not getting loose until I say so.”

His voice caused her to look up at him for the first time, and she gasped when she recognized him. “Harry?”

“Expecting someone else?” he asked sourly. “Or do you just curse people in the back indiscriminately without even knowing who they are?”

“It’s not like that!” she said. “I— you were supposed to be patrolling in another area of the castle! I wouldn’t have fired that curse if I knew it was you! I was just coming to get the boxes, and I thought you were--” Tracey cut herself off and grimaced, realizing that she’d said more than she intended.

“No, go on,” he said, nodding at her. “I’m _very_ interested to hear this. You’ve already all but told me that you came to get those boxes, so why not come clean about all of it? What’s going on here?” Tracey frowned but said nothing, and Harry sighed in frustration. “Okay, let’s try something else then. You’re not a prefect, and neither is Daphne. You shouldn’t have any idea on our patrol routes, but you seemed to believe I would be somewhere else. Why?”

She was right; he _should_ have been elsewhere, and that she seemed to know this put him even more on edge. This had been the section of the castle that would have been Turner's responsibility if he wasn't spending the night in the hospital wing, and even with Harry covering his route he still should have already been elsewhere by the time Tracey showed up. But the combination of his distraction with Parvati and his suspicion over the activity in the corridor had instead put him directly in Tracey’s path, which she had not been expecting. Tracey’s frown deepened but she didn’t answer. 

“You have to give me _something_ here,” he said, beginning to lose his cool. “Anything. Tell me anything that’s going to help me understand what’s going on here.” Still Tracey said nothing, and Harry finally shook his head. “Alright then. You leave me no choice. Expecto Patronum!”

Harry began to give his stag patronus a message to give to Flitwick, summoning the man to come down and retrieve both Tracey and the boxes.

“No, please!” Tracey said quickly, interrupting him before he could finish the message and send the patronus on its way. He looked back at her, and where before there had been nervousness and a stubborn refusal to give up any information, now there was sheer terror. “Please don’t send for any of the professors! I’ll be expelled for sure! Please, Harry, I’m asking you as a friend, _please_ don’t turn me in!”

“You don’t want me to report you?” he asked, looking down at her. She shook her head rapidly, “Then _talk_. I’d like to think I’m your friend, though the fact that you tried to stun me from behind leaves me questioning that. But the only way I can help you as a friend is if I know what I’m getting into here. If you can’t do that much for me I have to turn you in, because every single one of these items that I recognize is illegal for a Hogwarts student to have in their possession on school grounds.”

Tracey sighed and her head slouched in defeat. She knew now that her only hope of getting out of this without serious consequences was if she was honest with him. “I’m selling them,” she said. “As requests. Each of those boxes is, or _was_ , spelled to only be visible with a letter received by the requester.”

Harry nodded. That explained the runes on the boxes then; the runes that he’d destroyed. He wasn’t anywhere close to satisfied just yet, but as a show of good faith for this bit of information he undid her bindings. Her wand still remained in his pocket.

“So you’re, what, a smuggler?” he asked. “You bring in items that, while not illegal to purchase, cannot be legally brought inside of the castle?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “But I’m careful about what gets sold, and who it gets sold to.”

“And you’re not selling anything lethal?” he pressed. “I’m not going to discover that you sold some kind of dark artifact to Malfoy or something like that, am I?”

“Of course not,” she said adamantly. “The last thing I want is to do anything that helps that tosser out! I’m not selling anything bad, I promise.”

“Just things that are illegal for Hogwarts students to have inside of the castle,” he said dryly. But he felt lighter than he had before. She didn’t seem to be up to anything _too_ bad, so he felt comfortable in letting her go. These items could get her in trouble, but he didn’t believe any of them were actually dangerous. If she were to get expelled for something like this it would seem quite unfair, considering some of the things the likes of Malfoy used to get away with. “Fine. I’ll give you your wand back and let you leave, and I won’t be turning you in to Flitwick, Dumbledore or anyone else.” Tracey sighed in relief.

“Thank you so much, Harry,” she said, catching her wand when he tossed it to her.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “But I _will_ be confiscating the contents of those boxes and turning them in. I’ll just share where I find them, and leave out everything that happened starting with you trying and failing to knock me out from behind.”

“Please, can’t you let me take them?” she said, biting her lip. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re pushing your luck as it is,” he said. “They might not be dangerous, but they _are_ against the rules to have inside of the castle.”

“But they’re expensive!” she complained. “I’m going to lose loads of money if I don’t get to sell those!”

“That’s not my problem,” he said. “Dangerous or no, what kind of prefect would I be if I didn’t at least turn those items in?”

Tracey stood up from her chair and walked towards him, clearly not giving up yet. He wasn’t worried since her wand wasn’t out, and instead of being defensive he watched her approach curiously. When she reached him, she bent over and gave him a generous look at her cleavage.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to convince you to let me sell those _perfectly safe_ items on to their rightful owners?” she whispered. He was used to Tracey being fun and witty, but he’d never heard her try seduction before.

“You’ll have to try harder than that,” he said, smirking at her. Her body was sexy, and he was definitely appreciating the peek at her breasts (not as big as Daphne’s, but still among the biggest in their year or in the entire school for that matter), but her seduction techniques needed some work.

Tracey's eyes narrowed, and then she got bolder. She unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off, letting him see her bra-clad breasts. Then she spun around so her back was to him and bent over, and her skirt was short enough that he got a good look at her arse and the little red knickers she was wearing underneath it.

"How about this?" she said. She wiggled her hips, shaking her arse for his benefit. "Is this enough to make you reconsider?"

Harry licked his lips. She was definitely sexy, but truthfully the art of seduction just didn't seem to be her thing. He didn't know whether or not she was a virgin, but he would wager that if she did have some sexual experience it was minimal, and she'd never had to flirt or flaunt her body to get what she needed from someone before.

"You've sold me," he said. Her body froze, and he grinned. "If you fuck me right here and now, I'll let you take your boxes with you, complete your sales and make your money."

He'd agreed mainly to see how she would react to it, having a feeling that she'd been hoping a little flirting would be enough to get her off the hook. His belief was solidified when she turned around to face him and was chewing on her lower lip. She hadn't expected him to push her flirting to this extreme, and she was lost on how to respond. After a few moments of silent contemplation, she nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said shyly. She was blushing and looking away, but she was going along with it. "I'll do it."

They started off slowly; Harry took the beautiful redheaded Slytherin into his arms and kissed her for a bit before his hands started to explore her body. Her hands were slower to react and her touches were more tentative, but she followed his lead eventually.

He resisted the urge to rip her clothes off, sensing her skittishness, and instead undressed her slowly. His cock got hard again in a hurry when he saw and touched Tracey's nude body. Yet again he thought about how stupid most of the other Hogwarts boys were to overlook Tracey and put all of their attention on Daphne. Daphne was a knockout, no question about it, but Tracey was absolutely gorgeous as well. Her tits were much bigger than Pansy's, and her arse was comparable. He focused mainly on her breasts though, having gone without a large pair to play with since the dissolution of his arrangement with Fleur. With the way Tracey tensed up when his hands went to her tits and then relaxed when she felt his actual touch, he had a feeling any previous lovers she may have had hadn't been educated properly on how to play with a woman's breasts.

Harry was still squeezing Tracey's breasts and kissing her soft lips when she pulled his trousers and boxers off, and she gasped into his mouth when she touched his cock for the first time. He'd thought feeling his erection through his trousers would've given her a good idea of what she was working with, but apparently not.

"Merlin," she breathed, stepping back slightly and looking down at his cock in awe as she wrapped her hand around it and gave it a slow, experimental pump. "It's fucking huge!"

"You're not the first person to say so today," he said smugly. She gave him a sharp look and then went right back to gawking at his dick. "Is it giving you second thoughts?" he asked. "Don't think you can handle it?"

"No, no, let's keep going," she said. She sounded nervous and unsure of herself, but between Fleur and Pansy he'd seen arousal on a woman's face often enough to be confident that there was excitement mixed in amongst the doubts.

Deciding to make sure she had a good time before worrying about himself, he picked Tracey up, put her on the teacher's desk and got down on his knees.

Tracey's gasp as he took his first lick made him wonder if anyone had ever gone down on her before. If previous lovers had been stupid enough to pass up on this opportunity, it was their loss. Harry showed Tracey everything that he'd learned and used his lessons to try out different approaches until he found the one that was just right for her. She groaned and her legs pressed in tighter against his face when he swirled his tongue in an arc around her clit so he focused his attention there, careful not to overstimulate her with extended contact on her clit itself. The circles of his tongue and the occasional contact with her clit had her gasping and moaning, and once he added a finger inside of her pussy it was all but over.

"Oh, oh _fuck!_ " Tracey groaned as he swiped his tongue against her clit and curled his finger inside of her, brushing his digit across her g spot. "Fuck, oh, Harry, _Harry!_ "

She grabbed onto his hair and bucked her hips as he kept licking and fingering, and it all ended in a screaming climax for her. Harry kept teasing her until she settled back down on the desk, and then he pulled away to see how she would react.

"Well? Feeling relaxed now?" he asked. She sat up on the desk and grinned at him.

"Feeling horny as hell now," she said, swinging her legs off of the desk and back onto solid ground. To prove the truth of her statement, she all but tackled Harry, forcing him to catch her and steady her. "Fuck me, Harry!"

He laughed. His effort to ease the tension out of her by bringing her pleasure had worked even better than he'd hoped for, and she was as eager for his cock as Pansy had ever been. If it was a fuck she wanted, he wouldn't disappoint her or keep her waiting.

Harry held Tracey by the arse, carried her over and sat down on a nearby chair with her in his lap.

"You've done this before, right?" he asked as his cock nudged against her outer lips. He held his hands on her hips, keeping her from sinking down just yet.

"Just a few times, but yeah," she said. She squirmed against him, trying to get his cock inside of her. He sighed in relief and gave in, letting go and allowing her to drop down and take his cock inside of her.

 _"Oh!_ " Tracey moaned as his cock pushed deeper into her. "Fuck, that's so big!"

"And you're so tight," he said, squeezing her arse and shutting his eyes. There had been no hymen to tear through but he fully believed her when she said she'd only had sex a few times. She was tight around his cock; _very_ tight.

But she was not so tight that it made it impossible for her to ride him, and not so tight that it felt anything other than amazing for him. Tracey's inexperience shone through in the rather amateurish way that she rode him. There were lots of stops and starts as she tried to establish a consistent rhythm, whether it be bouncing up and down or grinding in his lap. But Harry didn't complain, nor did he try and take control away from her. There was something strangely endearing about Tracey trying her best to ride his massive cock, and he was happy to let her experiment for as long as she wanted.

There was also the little fact that whether she was experienced at riding a cock of his size (or a cock period) or not, she was still a drop-dead sexy woman in his lap and fucking herself on his cock. With her tight pussy gripping him, her full rear either in his hands or slapping against his thighs depending on the moment and her big breasts in easy sucking distance for his mouth, Harry had no problem receiving all of the enjoyment he could ask for from Tracey Davis.

Given their differences in experience, it was no real surprise for Harry when Tracey reached her limit first. She gasped and then kissed him fiercely as she came around his cock. Harry had been feeling good, confident in the belief that he would be able to last for quite some time yet, but something about Tracey cumming on his cock and shoving her tongue in his mouth to wrestle with his was irresistible to him.

They were still kissing when his hands squeezed her arse harder and his cock twitched. With her tongue in his mouth he didn't even have a chance to warn her that his orgasm was coming. He just went off inside of her, unable to do anything about it. But even if he had possessed the power to stop it, it would've been hard to force himself to do so. Pumping Tracey Davis full of his cum spoke to him on a primal level.

Tracey showed no signs of being upset about the situation. She cuddled against him for a bit as they came down from their orgasms, Tracey rubbing his chest while he simply held her arse in his hands. Eventually she shifted against him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then got off of his lap.

"Thanks, Harry," she said pleasantly as she cleaned herself up.

"Don't mention it," he said. He knew he should follow her lead and prepare to leave, but he didn't feel like moving a muscle. "You earned those boxes, and all of the money you'll get for them."

"I was actually thanking you for a wonderful night, but thanks for that too, yeah," Tracey said, giggling. Harry sighed in disappointment as she put her clothes back on, robbing him of the view of her spectacular body. Realizing he couldn't put it off any longer, he got up out of the chair and started to prepare to leave the room himself.

"Don't let me catch you doing this shite again," he said. "On second thought, _do_ let me catch you, and we can reach the same agreement."

"I'll look forward to it," Tracey said, smirking and waving at him before leaving the room. Harry waited a few minutes just to make it less suspicious if anyone happened to be just outside, and then he followed her out the door.

Harry sped through the rest of his assigned patrol area in record time to make up for all the time he'd spent with Parvati and Tracey, just making sure there was nothing he genuinely needed to make up for. Not finding anything, he met Flitwick at their appointed spot.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," the part-goblin said. "You were unusually busy tonight, even for having to cover for Mr. Turner."

"It was eventful, to be sure," Harry said with a straight face. He did feel slightly guilty about neglecting his duty, but remembering the fun he'd had with Parvati and Tracey prevented him from feeling too bad. If Tracey's goods had been legitimately dangerous that would have been one thing, but he was sure that nothing in her possession would pose any kind of threat to anyone in the castle. People had gotten away with far worse.

He _was_ still curious as to how she'd seemed to know the patrol schedule, but that was a problem to consider (and potentially finesse an answer out of her) later. For now, he would go to bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Harry/Parvati, Harry/Tracey


	4. Eyes on the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne and Tracey discuss their near-catastrophe, and how Tracey got out of it. Elsewhere in the castle, Pansy knows how to get what she wants from Harry.

“You’re absolutely certain that it was Nott?” Daphne asked. It wasn’t that she doubted Tracey, but this was too important to make a decision on if there was even the slightest doubt.

“Positive,” her half-sister said with a nod. “One of Nott’s cronies cursed Turner; that’s why he was in the hospital wing instead of on patrol like he was supposed to be.”

“And there’s no chance it was a coincidence,” Daphne said. This was a statement rather than a question. With Malfoy still in St. Mungo’s, Nott had quickly attempted to step forward and fill that power vacuum within Slytherin. But he had not had much success in that endeavor, and Daphne’s group was the reason why. Wizarding society, and Slytherins in particular, valued tradition, and aside from the Death Eaters still being in disarray and fighting amongst themselves, Daphne also had the advantage of heading a faction that had been established by her mother when she was a student. The future Lady Greengrass had passed leadership of the faction on to a younger sibling when she finished her schooling, and it had been passed on down the extended Greengrass line in such fashion until Daphne’s older cousin had sat her NEWTS and then given the spot to Daphne.

“Nott had to know Harry would be the other prefect on duty, which made this the perfect time to try and make a move against us by putting Turner out of commission,” Tracey stated. Daphne had already deduced as much but it was still helpful to hear it out loud.

It was a play by Nott that had very nearly succeeded; Daphne would give him that much. No one really understood how, at least not anyone who would be willing to share such information with her, but Harry Potter always seemed to be able to catch anyone who was lurking out of their dorm after curfew when he was on patrol. This was why Tracey had made sure to arrange for the pickup to occur on a night where Turner, a member of their faction, would be on patrol, and in an area of the castle that would be his responsibility. 

Nott had obviously gotten wind of what was going on, and he must have been hoping that Harry would catch Tracey either in the act or with the items on her and report her to a professor, as was his responsibility. That would have more than likely seen Tracey expelled, and possibly Daphne as well if they could find a way to connect her to it. Personally Daphne found the plan inelegant. It left far too much to chance and the execution was sloppy. It reeked of desperation to her. It was a desperate, ill-planned ploy from someone who could tell he was on the losing side. And it very nearly worked. It _would_ have worked if Tracey hadn’t been able to slip off of the hook. When it came right down to it, this was actually the point that was of greatest interest to Daphne right now.

“Setting Nott aside for the moment, how exactly did you get Harry to let you go?” Daphne asked.

“Oh, I just appealed to him as a friend/study partner,” Tracey said. She shrugged her shoulders, and Daphne gave her a sharp look. Many might have been fooled by Tracey’s attempt at nonchalance, but Daphne knew her half-sister better than that. “He wouldn’t rat me out for something like that.”

“Wouldn’t he?” Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow at Tracey and making it clear that she did not believe her. Tracey grimaced, knowing that it wasn’t working.

“C’mon, Daphne, don’t look at me like that,” she said. “You’ve heard all the stories about Harry! That bloke’s never met a rule he wouldn’t break.”

“Perhaps,” Daphne acknowledged. “But would he allow _you_ to do the same? I highly doubt it.” Tracey tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear, which had been a tic of hers since they were little. She’d gotten much better about controlling it now, and it usually only broke out when she was feeling particularly stressed. This of course only made Daphne more interested in finding out what she was hiding. She didn’t say anything more. She just crossed her arms underneath her chest and fixed Tracey with a patient, level stare. Tracey would crack soon enough. She’d never been able to hide anything from Daphne, at least not anything of consequence.

Tracey held out as long as she could, but finally she sighed in defeat. “I seduced him,” she admitted, still not looking at Daphne. Daphne blinked, cleared her throat and shook her head.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” she requested. “I’m afraid I misheard you.”

“You didn’t,” Tracey said. “I seduced him.” When Daphne narrowed her eyes, Tracey spoke quickly. “I didn’t mean to! At first I just tried to flirt with him a little bit, but then he called me on my bluff. He didn’t report me and even let me leave with the items so I could sell them, and in exchange I let him fuck me.”

“And this was the _only_ way out of this predicament?” Daphne questioned, forcing herself to keep her cool. “You had no other options?”

“Not really, no,” Tracey said, finally meeting her eye and shrugging helplessly. “Look, I know you have your eye on him, but this doesn’t have to change anything as far as that—“

“Yes it bloody well _does_ ,” Daphne said crossly, cutting her off. “How am I supposed to approach him about pursuing a relationship when he’s already shagged my half-sister?”

Daphne’s father differed from most pureblood lords in that he was not choosing their husbands for them. While he had grown to love Daphne’s mother in time, his own fortune did not change his distaste for the entire process. He had left it up to their respective mothers to handle that aspect of their lives. In Daphne’s case, she had been dealt an ultimatum. She had until the end of her time at Hogwarts to find a wizard of suitable breeding and influence and secure a betrothal agreement with him. If she failed to do that, her mother would choose her husband for her.

This had been something agreed upon before her first term at Hogwarts, and so the search for the right man had been on Daphne’s mind from the day she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She hadn’t rushed into anything or made any hasty commitments to anyone. This was the most important decision of her life, and she had seven years to make it. She was determined to get it right.

Years of observation had presented Harry Potter as an intriguing option. He was a controversial option, yes, but there was no way for her mother to argue that he didn’t fit her criteria. Professor Snape’s fortuitous pairing of the two of them at the beginning of term had given Daphne the opportunity to get to know him well beyond what background observations and second-hand rumors could teach her, and the more she got to know him the more convinced she became that he was the best option in this school. He was handsome as well, which certainly didn’t hurt, but Daphne wasn’t ruled by her libido. At least not totally.

“This is still salvageable,” Tracey said. “We can actually even work this to our advantage!”

“Oh really? And how are we going to do that?” Daphne asked skeptically. “How is you fucking him supposed to help me seduce him?”

She expected Tracey to cower and beg for forgiveness, but was surprised when her half-sister did not back down. “We can seduce him as a team,” Tracey said. Daphne looked at her as if she was quite stupid, but Tracey gave her a very similar look in return, which was not a common response from her. “Have you forgotten, Daphne? Harry isn’t just the Lord Potter, but the Lord Black as well. He’s going to need a second wife. And who better as that second wife than me? Who could you trust more?”

Daphne took a deep breath to calm herself and then pulled Tracey into a hug. The tension eased from her half-sister’s body and Tracey relaxed against her. “I’m sorry,” Daphne said softly. “I hadn’t forgotten, not really.” This was a major decision to be made, and of course she had done her research on any serious candidates. She knew that Sirius Black had named Harry his heir upon having his name cleared and being freed from Azkaban, and Harry had inherited two seats as a result. Him taking a second wife was expected of him.

“I was just jealous,” Daphne continued. “The more I get to know him, the more convinced I am that he’s the one. And the more convinced I am, the more I want to have sex with him.”

“But you can’t,” Tracey said sadly. Daphne’s mother had cast a spell on her to ensure she kept her chastity, which was relatively common among prominent pureblood daughters (but not pureblood sons, hypocritically enough.) It could only be lifted by her mother, and that would only happen once she approved of the match. That, of course, could only happen after Daphne had secured said betrothal agreement. It was a vicious cycle.

“This is why I said we can seduce him together,” Tracey said. She pulled back from the hug and gave Daphne a light, teasing smile. “We should just go and ask him out as a team. Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore’s Chosen One or not, what guy would ever be able to resist dating two of the hottest witches in all of Hogwarts? We have the biggest boobs in our year, aside from Brown and Bones, but we’ve got the arses to mach too! He’ll never know what hit him!”

As she so often did, Tracey managed to cheer Daphne up and bring a smile to her face. Her half-sister really did have a knack for lightening the mood. But she also happened to make a good point here. Harry would need two wives, and choosing two women who were already incredibly close to each other would eliminate the possibility of any jealousy, competitiveness or animosity between them. And Tracey might have inadvertently stumbled onto their way in. Getting to him and claiming him before some other witch could do so wasn’t a strategy Daphne could go all-out to employ, but with Tracey’s help they might be able to do it as a team. 

“You just might be on to something, Tracey.” 

\--

“Spread your legs, Pansy.”

Pansy, like always, did so eagerly. She probably would have been just as eager if she’d asked him for any sort of demeaning sexual service he could think of, but in this case she knew she had pleasure coming her way. He could see the excitement on her face as he got down on his belly between her legs and brought his mouth to her pussy.

While Pansy had no complaints about being used as a glorified cum rag, Harry still enjoyed going down on her from time to time. Eating a woman out was fun, particularly when you did it well and listened to how it affected her. And besides, he had to keep his skills sharp for when he found himself in an actual relationship with a woman he cared about, rather than a purely physical liaison like Pansy.

Pansy enjoyed the benefits of having his attention for now though. Harry had gone down on her often enough to know her likes and dislikes very well, and he exploited that knowledge of her to work her up to a massive climax. She screamed her way through that, but rather than stopping he just went right back to it, not giving her even a second to cool off before he had her moaning all over again. He went right back to the same spots in the same way, and they were just as effective the second time around.

“Oh, fuck, that was amazing!” Pansy said, panting as she came down from her second climax. “I’ve never had a lover who cared so much about making me feel good.” Harry said nothing, but internally he couldn’t help but pity her for her selfish previous partners. “Now I’m going to return the favor. Stand up for me.”

Harry stood up and allowed Pansy to pull off his boxers, the only piece of clothing still on his body, so she could suck his cock. He wasn’t worried about getting caught despite them doing this in a Hogwarts corridor. Careful study of the Marauder’s Map had confirmed that no one had ever walked this way in years, and he saw no reason for that to change today. And if it did, he had an alert charm in place to give them time to react.

He did not love Pansy Parkinson, but he _did_ love the way that she sucked his cock. She was damn good at it, that was for sure, and she reminded him of her skill once again. She wasn’t interested in taking it slowly this time; she was determined to pay him back, and pay him back quickly. She bobbed her head on his cock and swallowed him with ease.

Pansy used every trick she had available to her to make him cum quickly, and between deepthroating his cock and tickling his balls, she succeeded in her mission. Harry grunted and surrendered to her, and she swallowed all of his cum down easily. She was a pro and she sucked him like a pro, whether there were any deeper feelings between them or not.

She grinned up at him and smacked her lips. “Is that all, Harry?”

“As if you even need to ask that question,” he said, shaking his head. He conjured a couch for them in the middle of the hallway, sat down on it and pulled Pansy down onto his lap. His cock was still hard, and she impaled herself on it and got straight to riding him. There was no need for her to go slow or adjust to having his big cock inside of her. They’d fucked too many times to count by now, and she knew just what to do. She bounced away happily, and for at least a few minutes Harry was content to sit back and enjoy the show. He wasn’t _totally_ passive; he did alternate between palming her cute little bouncing breasts and squeezing her arse as she rose and fell in his lap. But for the most part he sat back on the couch and allowed her to fuck herself on his cock.

That was what he did for a few minutes at least, but eventually he decided he needed more. He transfigured the couch into a bed with a bit of wandless magic, rolled her over onto her back and took over from there. Pansy wasn’t upset about losing her temporary power; she welcomed him with open arms, grunting, moaning and cooing as he held her by the ankles and fucked her hard on the conjured bed. 

Since he’d already used his mouth on her and made sure she had not one but two orgasms before he’d even created the couch turned bed, Harry wasn’t as concerned with Pansy’s pleasure this time around. He put his attention more on himself and his own satisfaction, pumping his cock into her and making the bed shake as he sought a second orgasm for himself. That said, he wasn’t surprised when his rough pace, the harsh slapping of skin on skin and the demanding grip of his hands on her hips made Pansy cum anyway. She’d always enjoyed being fucked hard like this. The harder the better; that seemed to be her attitude when it came to sex.

Knowing her preferences, he allowed himself to keep going, rutting wildly against her until he hit his peak. There was no risk involved in cumming inside of her, he made _quite_ certain of that, so he made no move to pull out. Pansy cooed again as he filled her with his sperm. Even though there was no chance of her getting a baby out of this (a baby she would surely then use to entrap him or at least to ensure a life of leisure for herself), Pansy always enjoyed the feeling of taking his cum inside of her. Part of him believed that she might be doing this in hopes that she could get him so hooked that one day in the future, she might be able to convince him to cum inside of her without those precautions being taken. It wouldn’t work; he wouldn’t let it. But he wouldn’t put such a scheme past her.

He pulled out of her once he was done, and they wound up cuddling together on the conjured bed. Pansy traced his bare leg with her fingertips while she talked about the current goings-on within Slytherin house. It was mostly her complaining about the way some people treated her and sharing gossip about who was dating who, who was fucking who and who was stabbing who in the back. None of that interested him very much, but he let her keep going and even supplied a comment here or there.

Harry did take greater interest when she started describing what her yearmate Theodore Nott had been up to. While he had no real inside contacts within Slytherin (Daphne and Tracey might be friends, but they had never discussed the inner politics of Slytherin with him), Harry understood the way the house worked well enough. They weren’t the house of ambition and cunning for nothing. Malfoy being sent to the hospital wing, not to mention the in-fighting amongst the Death Eater families that had erupted thanks to Harry’s little memory modification trick, had left power and influence wide open for the taking within Slytherin, and it was no surprise that an ambitious Death Eater’s son like Nott was making moves to try and consolidate that power and make it his own.

“That’s very interesting, Pansy,” he said honestly. He found himself drifting away from the naked girl cuddled against him as he thought over the information she’d given him, as well as how he might be able to use it.

“You know what else is interesting?” Pansy said, still dancing her fingertips against his skin. Harry refocused on her and watched as she shifted and slid her way down his body until her head was between his legs. “This cock is interesting.”

“Is it now?” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He bit back a moan as Pansy wrapped her hand around his shaft and started to stroke him.

“Yes,” she said, looking not at his face but instead staring straight at his cock. “It’s _very_ interesting.” She opened her mouth and took long, slow, teasing licks across the tip of his cock, and then took it between her lips and nursed it with her mouth. She didn’t show him the same sort of skill or determination that she had the last time though. She didn’t suck as hard as she could or show him all that her clever tongue could do, and she didn’t get her head moving so she could suck his cock properly.

“Quit fucking around and just tell me what you want,” he said, not amused. He knew what she was up to. When she teased him with pleasure only to withhold it like this, it was because she wanted something from him. This was one of the many reasons he knew they would not be good together in an actual relationship no matter how good the shagging might be.

Pansy grinned, pulled her mouth off of his cock and gave the head a teasing kiss. She gave another slow lick up and down his shaft, and then let his cock rest against her cheek. “I want 100 galleons, please,” she said. She stared up at him for a moment, still keeping his cock against her cheek, and then she moved down and started sucking on his balls.

Harry stayed quiet for a bit, just enjoying the sight of his balls in her mouth and the messy slurps she made as she sucked on them. She stared up at him all the while, and he knew that she wouldn’t do enough to really set him off until he gave her what she wanted.

It really was past time for him to find someone else for her to fixate on. She had begun to seek him out more and more often, and she no longer even attempted to hide their arrangement. She was growing too comfortable, too familiar, and he needed to get her to focus her attention somewhere else soon. But not so soon that he would miss out on this pleasure, of course.

“Fine, fine,” he said, scoffing. He scoffed both at her for her superficiality and games, and at himself for giving in to her demands. “I’ll give you your damn galleons.”

Pansy pulled her mouth off of his balls and smirked up at him. “Thank you,” she said, and then she gave him a far more memorable form of thanks by giving the head of his cock a long, wet smooch. She took his cock back into her mouth, and there was no teasing or drawing anything out this time. Pansy had gotten what she wanted from him, or had gotten the promise of it at least, and she trusted him to live up to his promises. Now she would fulfill her end of the bargain.

She gave the blowjob her all this time around, putting even more into it than the first of the day. It wouldn’t really be accurate to even call it a blowjob. This time it was more like she gave herself a facefuck, gobbling his cock up and doing her best to swallow it whole. She launched her head up and down on his cock, deepthroating him, pulling her head back and then doing it all over again. She repeated it again and again, working like a woman possessed, a woman whose only purpose in life was to suck his cock harder and faster than any other woman ever had or ever would.

In a way he supposed it wasn’t too far from the truth to say that this was indeed her purpose in life. By her own admission she was hoping to find a man who could take care of her financially and allow her to live a life of comfort, and her idea on how to do so was to draw such a man to her with her body. That’s what she’d done with Draco for years, and now she was doing it with him too. Even if he had made it clear that this would never be a permanent arrangement, she was doing her best to capture his attention in the here and now.

Harry knew he needed to put a stop to it, and soon, but for the moment he was unable to resist the temptation of Pansy’s skilled mouth and throat. She was too good at this, and she _knew_ she was good at it. She threw her mouth down and swallowed his cock with an abandon that he’d never felt from anyone, not even Fleur. She might not have the natural talent of the gorgeous veela, but she sucked his cock with the hunger of a woman whose livelihood depended on it. She slurped away and spit ran down her chin, but she did not back down. Pansy would not stop until she’d made him cum.

He groaned, unable to resist the lure of Pansy’s mouth and throat. She recognized his orgasm before it came, and rather than pulling back only pushed forward even more by taking his cock all the way down her throat and holding it there. She looked up at him, cock buried down her throat, and did not break eye contact as burst after burst of cum rushed out of his cock and poured down her throat.

“Swallowing my cum for 100 galleons,” he said, shaking his head as he looked down at her, both literally and figuratively. “You really are a slut, aren’t you?” The words were said at least partially in jest, but Pansy did not take offense to them, nor did she even disagree.

“I am,” she said after pulling her head back following his orgasm. She did not bother to wipe her mouth or clean up the spit on her chin. “As long as I can live a comfortable life, I’ll do what I have to do to get it. Preferably I’d like a title too; a Ladyship to one of the old houses would be nice.”

“You won’t be getting that from me,” he said bluntly. “We went over this at the very start, but I’m going to say it again now so you don’t get any illusions about what this is or where it’s going. We’re fucking right now, and it’s fun.”

“It is fun,” she agreed. “We’re _good_ at it.”

“We are,” he said, nodding. “But that doesn’t change what this is. Fucking you is fun, but we’re not ever going to be more than that. You’re not getting marriage from me, or any other kind of permanent commitment either. This is only temporary.” He felt it was important to stress this point right now, because even if she honestly did accept that she would never be his wife, she might still think there was a chance she could be his concubine or something similar, some position that would give her the gold and the comfort she desired even if she couldn’t have the power or the title of Lady Potter or Lady Black.

Pansy was quiet for a few moments, but when she looked back up at him he didn’t see any sort of sadness, which he took as a good sign. “I know that,” she said. “I haven’t forgotten our agreement. I know that what we have will end eventually, but I will continue on with it until I find someone else who can offer me something more.”

Harry frowned. Obviously he could end it himself, but it was clear that she wouldn’t give up and would keep pursuing him sexually until she had somewhere else to focus her efforts. Despite his determination to find something more lasting for himself, he suspected he would be too weak, or make that too horny, to resist Pansy and the pleasure she offered. His only option was to send her mind elsewhere. And speaking of, this seemed like as good a time as any to present the candidate he’d come up with. He’d been thinking about different things he could try, different plans he could attempt, but maybe the simplest and most direct route would be best here.

“What about Neville Longbottom?” he asked. “I’ve seen him watching you.” Pansy scoffed, which was not exactly promising.

“Longbottom?” she sneered. “He’s barely better than a squib!”

“He can be more than he is,” Harry said, jumping to the defense of his friend. “He’s smart; even you have to have seen that, having shared more than one herbology lesson with him.” Pansy nodded reluctantly. Not even a Slytherin who had spent years belittling Neville could deny his knowledge and talent when it came to plants, and herbology could be a lucrative career. “He’s also courageous.”

“Nice try, Potter,” Pansy said, snickering. “Longbottom may be the biggest coward in the school!”

“He is anything _but_ a coward,” Harry snapped. “He’s one of the most courageous people I know, and more magically powerful than even he realizes.” Gauging the latent power of others was a skill Dumbledore had helped Harry hone, and he recognized the potential in Neville. “The only thing he lacks is confidence, and he has his grandmother and Snape to thank for most of that. As soon as he gains that confidence I honestly believe he’s going to become one of the most formidable wizards of our generation, both magically and politically. You might even be able to help him with that, should you become Lady Longbottom one day.”

“Why not suggest I become Lady Weasley or Lady Goyle while you’re at it, because being Lady Longbottom sounds no more appealing,” Pansy said. She didn’t see what Harry saw in Neville; she’d made up her mind on him and wasn’t willing to reconsider her initial assessment about him. Maybe Harry just needed to take a different tack and bring up something that would more likely attract Pansy.

“The Weasleys and Goyles don’t have the gold or influence you value so much,” Harry acknowledged, ignoring the slander against his friend since he knew what qualities Pansy was actually looking for. “The Longbottoms have plenty of both. They’re an old family and a rich family. Rich enough to support the lifestyle you want for yourself.”

Pansy nodded slowly, accepting the truth in that. Whatever she might think of Neville personally the Longbottoms _were_ loaded, and she had to be aware of that fact. She still didn’t look convinced though.

“I’m not saying you need to sign a betrothal contract with him tomorrow or anything,” he said. “But why not at least consider him as a potential partner? I’ve seen him watching you more and more ever since you finally rid yourself of the ferret; I can tell he’s interested in you. And you don’t exactly have loads of heirs to wealthy old pureblood families lining up to make you an offer, do you?”

Pansy frowned, but she shook her head. They both knew she’d been getting all of her satisfaction from him and him alone since Draco’s failed attempt to use her as an incentive to gain new followers, and no one else had come sniffing around her in that time. Whatever she might think of Neville, she didn’t exactly have a lot of options at the moment.

“I will keep an eye on him,” Pansy said eventually, and Harry nodded. That was clearly the best he was going to get out of her right now, so he would leave it there for the time being. At least he’d put the idea in her head if nothing else.

Pansy’s contemplative look turned into something more mischievous, and she put her hand around Harry’s cock. "But for right now, this is what I have my eye on." She started to give him a wank, but much like her oral work before she got him to agree to the 100 galleon payment, she did not put all that much effort into pleasing him. Was she really going for the tease again even after already getting what she wanted from him?

"You know, if you up it to 200 galleons instead of 100, I just might drop everything I was going to do on Saturday and spend the entire day sucking your cock," Pansy said, looking up at him while slowly, _slowly_ stroking his dick. "If you're in the mood to spend your Saturday with a slut like me, that is."

So that was her game. He should have known. Whatever she could get, she was always looking for a way to get more.

"It's a deal," he said, sighing, and her face lit up in a smile. Not for the first time he regretted his inability to say no to her any time she dangled sex in front of him. It didn't help that she was his only reliable outlet for sex since the end of his time with Fleur. He'd gotten a blowjob from Parvati and full-blown sex with Tracey, but there had not been repeat performances with either of them. That one very memorable night had been it, and aside from that it had been Pansy and Pansy alone who had been tending to his sexual needs.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always, Potter," she said, pulling her hand off of his cock and turning her attention to cleaning herself up. Harry watched her get up off of the bed and begin to get dressed, and after a moment he followed suit.

He got dressed and dispelled the bed, returning the corridor to its original state, and as he removed the alert charm he wondered whether he was really doing the right thing in trying to play matchmaker between Pansy and Neville. It would suit his needs and send Pansy after someone else, yes, and it was obvious Neville wanted her. But could he handle her? Neville really did lack confidence in himself, and if Pansy did decide to follow Harry's advice and pursue the Longbottom heir, she would be more than happy to push Neville's buttons and manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted him to do.

If _Harry_ couldn't say no to that temptress when she offered sex to get what she wanted, what hope did Neville have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Harry/Pansy


	5. The Captain and the Head Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, still full of adrenaline after an unexpected battle in Hogsmeade, goes flying with two of his teammates to relax. But they have much more than flying in mind.

_“You are saved again, Potter!” Voldemort screamed in rage. He was even angrier than usual, owing to the fact that Harry had managed to cut off his wand arm with a well-timed severing charm. “But your luck will run out next time! I will have your head the next time we meet!”_

_The Dark Lord disappeared just as reinforcements arrived from the castle, abandoning several of his own followers in the process._

\--

Harry frowned and shook his head in frustration as he exited the Headmaster’s office.

Could he really not even make a routine trip to Hogsmeade to buy a birthday present for Gabrielle without finding himself in a duel with Voldemort?

Today was not a Hogsmeade weekend, which was a blessing since it meant there hadn’t been defenseless students to worry about. Dumbledore had allowed Harry to go into the village with Professor Flitwick as protection. It shouldn’t have taken more than an hour or two, but they’d finished their shopping only to discover Death Eaters attacking the village. Flitwick had ordered Harry to stand back, but had reluctantly allowed him to join in once Voldemort himself showed up. They needed all the wands they could get.

He’d taken down a couple of Death Eaters quickly, but Voldemort had been a much tougher foe as expected. The aurors who had been in Dumbledore’s office just now had been impressed with him for not only surviving a brief encounter with Voldemort but even cutting off his wand arm, but Harry was frustrated because he knew it had not been skill that had led to his survival or the blow he’d scored. He had gotten lucky, again, and if Dumbledore and a squad of the top aurors had not arrived when they did it was more than likely he would have died. He needed more training. The Death Eaters hadn’t been a problem, but their master was a different story. He needed to get even better, so that the next time he ran into Voldemort he would be able to match him spell for spell.

“Hi, Harry! Just who we were looking for!”

He jumped and very nearly drew his wand, still pumping with adrenaline after the fight, but it was only two of his Gryffindor quidditch teammates. More specifically, it was head girl Alicia Spinnet and team captain Angelina Johnson.

“Oh, uh, hi,” he said, clearing his throat and forcing his racing heart to calm.

“So how are you doing, Harry?” Angelina asked.

“Well, I—“ He was about to reassure them that he was feeling fine and there was nothing to worry about. He even nearly made a joke about being so used to fighting Voldemort by now that it wasn’t even worth talking about, but looking at their faces made him realize that they did not know what had happened. They were far too calm than they would have been had they known Voldemort had just attacked Hogsmeade. That made sense, he supposed. It was still fresh; it had only been a few minutes since he, Dumbledore and the auors had returned to the castle, and they’d apparated directly into the Headmaster’s office. News would spread eventually, but there was no reason to trouble Alicia and Angelina with it just yet. Besides, everything had turned out fine.

“I’m feeling pretty good, actually,” he settled on. “Better now that I’ve seen you two.”

The older girls giggled and came up to him as one, Angelina going to his left side while Alicia went to his right.

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Harry,” Alicia said, hooking her arm through his.

“Absolutely everywhere,” Angelina agreed, grabbing his other arm. “We were hoping to run into you, Harry. We’re heading down to the pitch to have a fly and work off some of our 7th year stress. Care to join us?”

Harry still had plenty of excess adrenaline to work off, and if Angelina and Alicia thought that their NEWTS and post-Hogwarts preparations were worthy of relieving some stress, they should try going wand to wand with Voldemort some time.

“I’m in,” he said. “Let me go grab my broom.”

\--

Flying had been a wonderful idea. Harry felt much better as he finally took his Firebolt back down and got his feet on the ground. There was still the same frustration over the certainty that he had gotten a hit in on Voldemort more through luck than skill, but now it had steeled into a resolve and a confidence that he would get there. It would take more hard work and training, but Harry welcomed the challenge.

He would have liked to kept flying for at least a little bit longer, but it was getting dark out and they needed to get back inside. The girls walked close beside him as he accompanied them to put away the school brooms they had borrowed for the flight, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Angelina whisper something to Alicia, who nodded slightly. He didn’t have much time to ponder that before the girls grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the locker room.

Harry could have resisted and fought them off, but two sexy girls dragging him into the locker room was not a situation that he was foolish enough to struggle against. He didn’t know exactly what they had in mind, but he was hopeful and he was willing to see where this led.

“You have made Angie’s year as quidditch captain so much easier,” Alicia said as Angelina began to strip. She pulled her shirt over her head and unsnapped her athletic bra, and Harry’s eyes feasted on her beautiful dark breasts. “We’ve won every game since she’s been captain, and she knows she couldn’t have done it without her star seeker.” Angelina wiggled out of her trousers and pulled her knickers down, and she stepped closer to him.

“I need to reward my seeker,” Angelina said, “not to mention give you a little extra incentive to play your hardest the rest of the year so we can win that quidditch cup one more time before I graduate.” She stroked his arm, and Harry stared at her body, taking her in from head to toe. “But I’m not the only one who needs to reward you.”

She gestured towards Alicia, and Harry looked over to discover that she too had gotten naked in the time that he had been ogling her teammate. Alicia’s body was every bit as beautiful as Angelina’s. Her skin was a shade lighter than Angelina’s, though still much darker than his paleness, and she was smaller and trimmer while Angelina had long, powerful legs and bigger breasts. Each was gorgeous in their own way, and Harry couldn’t wait to get his hands on both of them.

“You’ve been such a helpful prefect,” Alicia said. “You’ve been there for me every step of the way, going above and beyond what a prefect usually does for his head girl. “I need to repay you. I promised, didn’t I? I said I was going to keep my promise, and I’m going to. I’m going to live up to my title of _head_ girl, just for you.”

The two girls directed their attention to getting him naked now, and with the two of them working together it was a task that was done quickly and easily, though it probably would have been faster and easier still if they hadn’t taken turns making out with him in the middle of it. But they got there nevertheless, and soon he was as naked as they were. One of Harry’s earliest sexual fantasies had been about a romp in the locker room with his three sexy female teammates, and while Katie Bell’s presence certainly would have been welcome, he wasn’t going to complain about two out of three.

“Look at that cock!” Alicia said with a groan, and the undisguised lust in her voice was fascinating to Harry.

“No kidding,” Angelina agreed. “I knew he was pretty big after sneaking a peek now and then, but if I’d known he was this hung I would have thrown him down and fucked him a long time ago.” _That_ made Harry’s cock twitch. Angelina had been ogling him? If things had been different, maybe she could have been the one to introduce him to sex and teach him things rather than Fleur. He had no complaints about how things had turned out, despite the current awkwardness between him and his first lover, but it was interesting to think about.

“I would have loved that,” he said. “But I’m going to love being with you both now too.”

Just before they could get going, Alicia pulled back with a sudden realization. Harry got to admire her sexy little arse as she bent over to pick up her wand to lock the door and cast a silencing spell. She tossed her wand back down and grinned at him.

“There. Now we can have our fun without being interrupted, and we can be as loud as we want to be.” She hurried back over to them, getting down on her knees next to Angelina. “You better not have even been thinking about getting started without me.”

“Of course not,” Angelina said, sounding offended at the very idea, though her smile gave her away. “But now that you _are_ back, I think I’m going to go ahead and get us started. This is the quidditch locker room, after all, and I am the quidditch captain.”

“You’re just looking for whatever flimsy excuse you can find to get his cock in your mouth first,” Alicia said with a smirk. “But by all means, go ahead.”

Angelina grinned, put her hand around his cock and took the head into her mouth. She had thick, pouty lips that were perfect for sucking dick, a fact that he could now appreciate for himself. She looked so sexy as she stared up at him from her knees, the tip of his cock between her lips, and then she started sucking him harder. Angelina bobbed her head on his cock, and those pouty lips slid down his length without too much difficulty.

She was doing a great job, but she wasn’t sucking his cock for long before Alicia tapped her on the shoulder to tag herself in. Angelina reluctantly pulled her lips off of him and gave Alicia her turn, but Harry was happy to discover that he was not losing anything in the exchange. The two girls had different philosophies on how to suck a cock, but he could appreciate them both. Angelina focused mainly on using her lips, bobbing her head and fitting as much of his cock into her mouth as she could, while Alicia seemed to like to use her tongue. She spent a lot of time swirling her tongue along the head of his cock, and even when she actually sucked him she constantly had that tongue working.

Harry had plenty of chances to compare and contrast both techniques, because they kept switching back and forth every couple of minutes. His expert opinion was that oral sex felt great, and Angelina and Alicia were both great at giving it. He could not pick a winner between their respective approaches. Both felt amazing, and he liked that he could enjoy them both one after the other.

They looked so sexy down there too. As many times as he’d thought about playing with his gorgeous female teammates, especially when he was younger and didn’t have any sexual experiences of his own, something about looking down and seeing the head girl and the quidditch captain down on their knees and taking turns sucking his cock surpassed the fantasies.

“I’m going to cum soon,” he said, letting them know ahead of time. With Pansy he would generally just cum wherever, whenever and however he wanted, but he thought Alicia and Angelina were owed the courtesy of choosing for themselves. They seemed to have worked this out ahead of time, because there was no fighting for position or arguing about who got to finish him off. It was instead a compromise. They each wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him the rest of the way, and when he came they pressed their heads in close so their cheeks were touching and took a joint facial.

It usually didn’t take much for Harry to get hard again these days if there was the promise of more sex on the horizon, and it took even less this time. His recovery was nearly instantaneous this time around, as looking down and seeing their lovely dark skin covered in his cum gave him all the temptation he needed to stiffen right back up.

His cock wasn’t put to use straight away though, because the two girls turned their heads to face each other and started kissing. It was half a kiss and half them using their tongues to lick the cum off of each other’s faces, and it served to get him even hornier for what was still to come. The only real question was who would go first.

“I’m up first!” Angelina called out seconds after pulling her lips off of Alicia’s.

“That was a dirty trick,” Alicia muttered, shaking her head.

“Hey, there’s a reason I’m the quidditch captain and you’re not,” Angelina teased. “If you want the prize, you need to be faster on that broom.”

“See if I do you any more head girl favors,” Alicia grumbled, but she didn’t try to stop Angelina as she got up, took Harry by the hand and led him over to the closest bench. Harry didn’t need much prompting to get down onto his back on top of the bench. It wasn’t the most comfortable surface for him to lie on, but if it meant he got to fuck Angelina Johnson he would put up with it gladly.

Angelina straddled him and wiggled her hips around, rubbing her arse against his cock. “Fuck, it’s so big!” she said. “Can’t wait to have this bad boy inside of me!”

“Then hurry up and do it,” Alicia said. “It’s bad enough you’re making me wait; at least stop wiggling around and actually start fucking him!”

“I’ll get right on it. Wouldn’t want to upset the head girl,” Angelina teased. But then the teasing came to a halt as she sat up, held his cock steady and sat down, taking over half of it inside of her at once. She stopped there for a second, but all Harry had to do was look up into her eyes and he could tell that she wasn’t stopping because she was in pain or had taken too much of him in. She was stopping only so she could appreciate what she was feeling.

“Fuck, that’s big!” she groaned. “Biggest cock I’ve ever had for sure.” Harry wasn’t sure who she had to compare him to and he wasn’t going to ask, but no man would ever complain about being called the biggest. Now he just hoped to earn the title of best as well, but that was going to require some more work on this part.

To be fair though, it was her doing all of the work right now. Angelina was running the show right now. She put her hands on his chest and rode him on the bench, switching between driving her body down onto him so her strong legs and ample arse smacked against him and sitting down so she could keep him inside of her and rock her hips back and forth on him. Harry’s only job right now was to hold on and let Angelina have her fun, and he was fine with that. He was more than capable of fucking a woman well by now after all of Fleur’s tutelage and the further practice he’d had since then, but if Angelina wanted to be in control he would gladly sit back and enjoy it. She was good at it too. She had obviously had plenty of practice at and was comfortable with being on top, and she looked so strong and felt so good riding his cock.

There was only one problem with all of this though, and Harry was forced to confront it after looking away from the hypnotic bouncing of Angelina’s breasts and turning his head to the side. Alicia was still there, still sexy and naked, but looking bored at being left out on the fun. Obviously she would have her turn on his cock, which was why she was still here, but the last thing Harry wanted to see on the face of a woman he was fucking was boredom. There was no reason for her to feel that way; there was no reason for her to be left out in the cold.

“Getting anxious over there, Alicia?” he asked. She frowned and grunted at him.

“I’m going to be until Angelina hurries up and cums so I can have my turn,” she said, sounding grumpy. Such behavior was not fitting for the head girl. Lucky for her that Harry planned to take care of her.

“There’s no reason for you to have to wait for that,” he said. “Get your sexy arse over here and sit on my face so I can eat you out.”

Alicia’s mood improved dramatically. She turned her frown upside down and hurried over to the bench, though she took her time in sitting down. They had to adjust their positioning on the bench a little bit to give her enough room, but that wasn’t exactly an imposition for Harry since it just meant he got a great look at her pretty pussy above his face as she straddled his head and slowly found the proper position.

The head girl was already wet before her cunt touched his face, so Harry decided she probably didn’t need to be eased into this quite as much as someone else might have. He didn’t quite go all out right away, but he did slide two fingers inside of her and bring his mouth to her clit faster than he probably would have otherwise. It proved to be a good decision, because she demonstrated how much she loved it by groaning, grabbing onto the bench next to his head and wiggling her hips against his face.

“Oh, that’s nice!” she said. “Yeah, lick me Harry! Lick my clit, just like that! Fuck, I was jealous of you, Angie, but I think I might have got the better end of this deal!”

“I don’t think you’d be saying that if you could feel how deep his cock is hitting inside of me,” Angelina said. She had paused in her riding only long enough for them to scoot down on the bench and give Alicia more room to work with, and now that that was done she was right back to bouncing on his cock. “But I guess I’ve got something to look forward to after he makes me cum on his cock.”

Licking Angelina’s pussy after finishing up with Alicia’s sounded like a great follow-up to Harry, but right now he was happy right where he was. Between Angelina riding his cock and Alicia perched on his face, Harry was having a heck of a time. He’d made the offer for Alicia to sit on his face while Angelina rode him without really thinking about it, but it only just now dawned on him that this was actually his first time with more than one girl at once. He’d gotten a blowjob from Parvati and fucked Tracey mere minutes apart, but they’d never been in the same room at the same time, and he certainly had never tried to make them both cum at the same time.

Harry didn’t know if he would ever be fortunate enough to fuck two girls at the same time again, but he quickly decided that it was something he had a high interest in repeating if given the chance. It was different to have to deal with multiple sensations like this at once, though it helped that he didn’t really have to do anything with Angelina except for sit back and let her ride his cock however she pleased.

Being inside of his sexy quidditch captain felt amazing, but as far as actual effort went he only needed to worry about Alicia. He got a bit bolder, moving his fingers harder inside of her and running his tongue against her clit with very little pause. Alicia’s groans got louder and her hips squirmed as he worked, and he could tell that she was getting close.

If Alicia was close, Angelina was even closer. She was getting so into the fucking now that the sound of her hips and arse smacking against him really stood out even amongst everything else. Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever been ridden with this sort of intensity before. Fleur was a master of, well, sex in general from any position that you could think of, but when she rode him it was almost an art form. Angelina was using her body as more of a blunt instrument, and she had the strength to make it count. She used that strength to propel herself closer and closer to orgasm. 

“Fuck, yeah, I’m so close!” Angelina grunted. “You’re going to make me cum! I’m going to cum on this fucking cock! So good! _So fucking good!_ ”

Angelina came and came hard, but Harry didn’t have much time to enjoy listening to her erotic cries or feeling her pussy tighten around him. That was because Alicia soon commanded his attention. Something about Angelina’s climax must have set Alicia off and filled her with a sense of urgency, because she started to rock her hips against his face roughly. She wanted to follow Angelina over the edge, and she did so before her friend had even finished cumming.

Alicia came mostly silently, but her body remained quite active. She wiggled and rocked her hips against him, rubbing her cunt around his face as she squirted against his face and into his mouth. Harry licked up everything that he could reach, sampling her taste and finding that he quite liked it. He was happy that he had been able to get her off, and happy to have done so well during his first ever threesome. Tasting her essence was proof that he had done his job well. He had done so well that he got them both off before he even needed to cum himself, and in fact he felt like he could keep going for quite some time. He was just getting warmed up.

“Time to switch,” Angelina said once Alicia’s screams died down and she could be heard. Alicia stood up a moment later, and Harry had a brief second of sorrow as her cunt pulled away from him. It was a shame to lose such a spectacular view. Fortunately for him he was about to get an equally pleasing one, which he was reminded of as they made their switch and Angelina walked around the bench towards his head.

“I hope you didn’t exhaust that tongue already, because I expect you to make me scream just as loud as Alicia just did,” Angelina said.

“Count on it,” Harry responded. He smiled in delight as Angelina straddled his head and her pussy descended onto his face. Moving straight from one delicious course to the next; Harry was happy to sate his appetite. As soon as she sat down, his tongue came out and took its first lick of her outer lips. He could taste her orgasm and her arousal on her, and he wanted to taste more of it.

“Oh, I can see what you mean, Alicia,” Angelina said, her voice lower than before. “Not sure if it’s better than his cock or not, but it’s definitely a competition if nothing else. Fuck, yeah, lick that pussy, Harry!”

“And I can see what _you_ mean,” Alicia said. She had already straddled his lap, and Harry could feel her cunt lips rubbing across the tip of his cock as she prepared to take him in. “I was going to say it’s been awhile since I’ve had a cock this big, but that would’ve been a lie. I’ve _never_ had a cock this big!”

Alicia lowered her hips slowly, taking him in a bit at a time. Unlike Angelina, who had been all about bouncing on his cock with authority and working her body to an orgasm as quickly as she could find one, Alicia seemed to be more interested in taking her time and enjoying the sensations of fucking him. She moved her body slowly and sensually, but not because she was overwhelmed by his size. She could take him; she proved that by taking him in all the way to the hilt, holding him there and wiggling around with him inside of her. She just took her time because she wanted to enjoy herself and savor this, and he was more than fine with that. Between licking Angelina and having Alicia ride him, he was happy to remain on this uncomfortable bench for as long as he could.

It took longer this time, maybe because both witches had already cum, but it felt too damn good for them to hold out forever. Alicia was having her fun on his cock and making up for Angelina calling dibs, and Angelina was enjoying his oral attention. Judging that her hard pace when she was on top of him was indicative that she liked it rough, he attacked her clit even more intently than he had with Alicia. He used his tongue and lips without giving her more than a few seconds’ break to recover, and Angelina loved the treatment if her happy moans were anything to do by.

Angelina got there first, as could be expected since Alicia was more deliberate in her riding. His quidditch captain started grunting loudly and humped his face wildly as his tongue got her off. Harry was treated to his second faceful of female ejaculate, and he sucked it down as readily as he had the first time.

Alicia took longer, as her hips did not move any faster in response to Angelina’s orgasm. Now that she was riding his cock she wanted to keep it going for as long as possible, and she continued to rise and fall after Angelina had settled back down from her high. (Angelina did not stand back up after her climax, nor did Harry have any wish for her to. She was welcome to keep her pretty pussy on his face for as long as she liked.

The head girl did eventually get there though. She wasn’t overly loud about it, at least not until it was right on the horizon, but she did ride herself to a satisfying orgasm on his cock. His only advance warning came with a few little gasps she let out towards the end, and then her insides were tightening around him. Harry was caught off-guard, and since Angelina’s cunt was still covering his face it wasn’t like he could use his eyes to give him clues.

“Oh fucking Merlin, that’s great!” Alicia whispered as her orgasm took hold and her cunt flexed around him. “Yes, Harry, yes!”

Harry was so surprised and so unprepared for the sudden tightness around his cock that his hips jerked up off of the bench and he came unexpectedly, even to him. It felt great. After the stress of his day, pumping spurt after spurt of semen inside of his head girl’s tight cunt was exactly what he needed. But as physically enjoyable as it was, his mind panicked. He was not currently protected by any potions or spells to prevent him from getting a woman pregnant, and Madam Pomfrey had already informed him that a young wizard with as much innate magical power as him would be quite sexually potent. This could be very bad.

He tapped on Angelina’s thighs and arse with his hands to get her off of him, and she took the hint and stood up. He could see Alicia now, still mounted on his cock, and if she realized what had happened she didn’t seem concerned about it. She caught his eye and grinned.

“Alicia,” he began, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cum inside of you. I’ll do anything I can to help—“

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Harry,” she said, waving off his concern. “I took precautions before I ran into you. So did Angelina. We were hoping to blow off a little steam with you, you know.” Harry sighed in relief, and Alicia giggled.

“Nothing to worry about, Harry,” Angelina said. “As adorable as I’m sure your kids will be when you get around to making some, I’m hoping to go pro with quidditch after Hogwarts, and I can’t well do that if I’m knocked up, now can I? And since there’s nothing for either of us to worry about, you damn well better believe that I want your cum inside of me too. You already gave it to the head girl. Up next you’re going to give it to your captain.”

\--

Alicia and Angelina were best friends and had been throughout their entire seven years at Hogwarts, but theirs had always been a competitive friendship. He’d noticed during quidditch practices, when he wasn’t too busy looking for the snitch, that the chaser girls seemed to thrive off of trying to one up each other and see who could score the most goals. They worked together in the process, of course, and were unselfish about it during the actual games, but they were always competing and striving to get better, striving to be the best.

That competition had continued here. They tried to one up each other, in how many orgasms they had, how well they could make Harry cum, and how long they could last. Taking part in their competition had required Harry to dig in and pull out every trick that he knew, every technique that had been taught to him by Fleur and had since been honed with Pansy, because both Alicia and Angelina proved that they had enough stamina to keep up with him. They were forces to be reckoned with not just on the quidditch pitch with a broom between their legs, but with his cock between their legs (or their lips, or in their hands, between their breasts or wherever it happened to be.)

Harry would not have had a prayer not so long ago, but even if this was his first threesome he still had enough sexual experience to fall back on that even this challenge was not too much for him. He’d worn down Alicia first. After holding her up against the lockers and fucking her to one final climax, he’d put her down on a nearby bench. She’d obviously needed some time to recover, so he’d let her relax while he and Angelina had some fun between the two of them.

He finished that up now, pulling his cock from between her full lips and aiming it downwards so he came onto and between her breasts. Harry groaned as he stroked himself off, and he took the opportunity to admire the wonderful contrast between his semen and Angelina’s gorgeous dark skin. He was still admiring that contrast when Angelina slumped back against the bench behind her. She looked as exhausted as Alicia had.

Harry could understand; they had been going at it hard, and for what felt like a very long time. He was feeling pretty tired himself, though he felt he could still manage another orgasm or two before his body would be completely spent. It was obvious that the girls were utterly exhausted though, and they would not be able to take any more. He would not push them for any more.

"If you girls would like an extra pair of hands to shower up, I'm available," he said.

Alicia reacted first, pulling herself up from her bench slowly. "That sounds lovely." She walked over with him towards the shower, though it was obvious she was having to drag her tired body along.

"Angelina?" he asked, looking over at the other woman. She was still slouched against the bench, and her eyes were closed.

"I'll be along in a minute," she said.

Harry and Alicia made their way into the shower, and the warm water felt great on Harry's tired body, Alicia's sexy body felt much better. He soaped the head girl up from head to toe and was very thorough in washing her off, and if he spent more time on her breasts and arse and between her legs than was strictly necessary, well, he did not hear any complaints from her.

Angelina joined them in the shower around the time that he finished washing Alicia up, and while it was a tight squeeze with all three of them underneath the water's spray, none of them had any problem with that. Harry began to clean Angelina while Alicia returned the favor for him. Washing Angelina's big breasts while Alicia did the same for his cock, with both of them getting more hands-on than was actually required, could have easily gotten Harry hard again had he let it. But he knew that the two witches were too tired to handle another go, so he did his best to keep his libido in check.

That was harder to do when Angelina got in on washing him as well. It wound up with Alicia crouching down and washing him from the waist down while Angelina scrubbed his chest and arms, and Harry knew that if it continued for too much longer he was going to get hard again whether he wanted to or not. He could only hold himself back so much, and there were two sexy, nude, wet witches running their hands all over him.

Mercifully they finished up and dried off, though his hard work was nearly undone when Alicia and Angelina bent down in front of him in the process of drying their bodies. The three of them got dressed and headed back into the castle, and much like when they'd come out, the girls walked arm in arm with him, Angelina holding his left arm while Alicia held his right. The biggest difference this time was that they pretty much had to lean on him if they wanted to make it back to Gryffindor Tower, such was their exhaustion.

If curfew hadn't been minutes away he was sure they would have raised plenty of heads as they walked through the grounds, the fabled Boy-Who-Lived and Dumbledore's protégé with the Gryffindor quidditch captain on his left side and the head girl on his right, both clinging to him. But they encountered no one as they returned, and Harry took advantage of the deserted corridors by letting his hands rest on their bums and getting a good squeeze in as they walked. Just because he was going to let them get their rest didn't mean he couldn't cop a bit of a feel. And besides, neither of them gave any sign that they didn't want his hands on their arses. He even saw a smirk on Angelina's face.

"That was just what I was looking for," Angelina said. "I'm feeling very relaxed now."

"Same," Alicia said. "I'll probably have trouble flying during practice tomorrow. It was absolutely worth it though." Angelina laughed and greed, and then she snuggled a bit closer into Harry's side.

"What about you, Harry?" his captain asked. "Feeling relaxed now?"

"Oh, very much so," he said. For at least a little while he had been able to forget about his run-in with Voldemort and enjoy being a normal young wizard. Well, if shagging the head girl and the quidditch captain at the same time was something normal young wizards actually got to do, anyway. "But I'm just glad I could be of use to my captain and my head girl. Feel free to come to me if you ever feel like you need some more stress relief." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Harry/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet


	6. A Strong Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers that Pansy isn’t quite ready to move on yet. He also makes plans that should ensure a very interesting Hogsmeade weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

Pansy sat in a chair in an out of the way corner in the Slytherin common room, doing her best to work on her essay for McGonagall. Her fellow Slytherins gave her a wide berth, which was nothing new. Occasionally one of the guys would approach her when no one else was around, thinking she might be good for a quick and meaningless shag with Draco no longer in her life. She'd turned them all down though, knowing none of them would be able to fuck her like Harry could, and once the horny lot got the message and stayed away Pansy was almost completely ignored.

Before she’d had the tenuous friendships and hangers-on that went with her association with Draco, but everyone knew she was no longer with Draco. Those who were on his side stayed well away from her, and those who were not on his side held long animosity towards her and still wanted nothing to do with her even if she was not part of Draco’s group any longer. Previously Pansy might have chafed at being so ignored, but at the moment she was happy to have the chance to think.

It had been a week since Draco had finally been released from St. Mungo’s and allowed to return to Hogwarts, and he had spent the entire time trying to reclaim his previous power. But his standing in Slytherin had been tenuous even before his attempt to whore her out against her will had blown up in his face so spectacularly and led to all of the infighting between the groups he’d assembled. Nott was making his return even more difficult for him. Most of the house was laying low right now and waiting to see how things played out. The Death Eaters were seen as a losing side by many in the house at the moment, and most Slytherins were too cunning to throw their support behind a losing effort.

Outside of the castle grounds, the infighting between the groups of Death Eaters had been reducing their numbers, and after the fighting had finally stopped the raid that was supposed to have served as their reemergence had failed and the man Voldemort chose to lead it had been wounded. 

Within Hogwarts, the group headed by Daphne Greengrass was stepping up their efforts against Nott’s clique. Many of Nott’s people had started turning up in the infirmary, and some of them had even been hurt enough to wind up in St. Mungo’s for a short spell. None of it had been obvious enough to be pinned on anyone, of course; Greengrass was too subtle for that. But Pansy wasn’t stupid. She knew what the cause of all of those clumsy accidents was.

As for Pansy’s own life, she had taken a closer look at Longbottom as Harry requested, and she did not like what she saw. He did not inspire much confidence no matter how hard she looked. Draco didn’t even have Crabbe or Goyle attached to his side anymore and he had still returned to bullying Longbottom as soon as he was back in the castle. With his power in Slytherin waning and Crabbe and Goyle no longer there to act as his muscle, Draco had never been as diminished as he was now. That still didn’t stop him from pushing Longbottom around, and Longbottom just stood there and took it all.

By contrast, Draco had tried to antagonize Harry once in the last week that Pansy was aware of. Harry had swiftly shut that down by hitting him with an incontinence spell that had lasted for the rest of the day. By the end of the day, Draco’s already tarnished reputation was as soiled as his robes and underthings were. How could she devote her attention to a weakling like Longbottom when someone like Potter was within her grasp to at least some degree?

She had not had a chance to meet up with Harry since the memorable day she’d spent on her knees blowing him. It was a day that had left her with a sore jaw and a raspy voice, and she’d been able to taste him for two days afterwards. Despite that she still wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if she could get what she wanted from him in exchange.

Pansy was no fool; she knew what Harry was trying to do in suggesting Longbottom to her. He was trying to push her off onto someone else, someone who apparently fancied her, and then Harry would be free to direct his attention elsewhere. (Maybe on Daphne Greengrass; Pansy hadn’t failed to notice them growing closer since Professor Snape paired them together for whatever reason.) She also knew that she could have Longbottom wrapped around her finger with ease. She would be able to get what she wanted from Longbottom and make him dance to her tune easily enough, but he was not the same as Harry. She’d grown used to what she had with Harry, and she didn’t think it would be presumptuous to say that they’d even become somewhat friendly with each other.

Longbottom had money and he was from an old family, so he was an attractive option in that sense. But he was going to need more backbone than she’d ever seen from him for her to even consider him as a viable choice. The simple truth was that as he was now, she would not feel safe with Neville Longbottom as her protector. And after her ordeal with Draco trying to use her body as a bonus to get junior Death Eaters to follow him, safety was paramount for her.

Pansy chewed on the end of her quill as she thought back to the earlier days of her association with Harry, specifically when she’d allowed him to cast an anti-pregnancy spell on her due to his paranoia. He was right to be paranoid about that, of course; maybe she shouldn’t have been quite so honest with him back in the very beginning. After awhile he didn’t even think twice about spending hours emptying his balls inside of her.

Harry had probably cum in her hundreds of times by now, and if it wasn’t for You-Know-Who being back she wouldn’t have ever taken any precautions. She would have deliberately allowed Harry to impregnate her, especially now that she knew him a little better. He would have been furious with her, but he would have never done anything to harm or neglect their child, and that would have prevented him from being _too_ vengeful with her. She would have been taken care of and provided for, and protected, which was all she really needed. Obviously it would be preferable to be Harry’s wife and wield that power and prestige to its fullest, but she would have happily settled for being his mistress. It’s not like having sex with him any time he felt like it would be any sort of imposition for her.

Pansy rolled up her transfiguration essay, put her quill away and headed out of the dungeons. Harry had avoided her for long enough. It was time to have some more fun.

\--

Harry watched Hedwig fly away, bearing a letter for Fleur as well as a letter for Gabrielle and the birthday present he’d purchased in Hogsmeade just before the Death Eaters attacked. He was happy to continue his communication with Gabrielle, but he didn’t know how to feel about where things currently stood with her older sister. In Fleur’s most recent letter she had asked to meet up with him again soon at their usual spot. He’d been happy at first, thinking it might lead to a return to their previous friends with benefits relationship even if it would never become anything deeper than that, but he wasn’t sure if he could get his hopes up for that or if he _should_ even want that. After months apart he had gotten over her rejection, at least to a degree. That might be a part of his life not worth revisiting.

“Harry! Harry, wait up!”

He turned his head to see Hermione approaching, but she wasn’t alone. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Susan Bones and Dean Thomas were all with her, and the group walked up to Harry.

“What’s up, guys?” he asked.

“We were just talking about how bloody awful defense class has been with that toad Umbridge teaching us,” Ginny said.

“If you can call what she does teaching,” Susan added.

“I know what you mean,” Harry said. “She’s the worst defense teacher we’ve had. And considering we’ve had one teacher possessed by Voldemort and another who was a Death Eater, that’s saying quite a lot.”

“Exactly,” Hermione said. “That’s where you come in.”

“Me? What do you mean?” He recognized the gleam in Hermione’s eye. She’d settled on an idea, and she rarely gave up once she got that look.

“Our O.W.L.s are only three months away,” Hermione said. “We need to do some serious studying if we have any hope of passing.” Harry hid a smile. If there was anyone who did not need to do any extra studying, it was Hermione. He would bet his entire Gringotts vault that she knew the material better than Umbridge did, and unlike the toad she wasn’t afraid to put her knowledge into actual action. But the others she was speaking with might not be as sure to breeze through their tests as she was.

“And what do you want from me?” he asked. Hermione smiled and took a deep breath.

“I’d like to form a study group where we can learn the material properly,” she said. “And I’d like you to lead it.”

“You want me to teach you?” Harry asked, surprised. Hermione was practically a teacher already, or so it seemed to him. Why would she come to him?

“Who better?” Susan asked. “You’ve been receiving private, one on one lessons from Dumbledore for years. Who else can say that?”

“You’ve also fought You-Know-Who loads of times, and recently cut off his wand arm,” Ron put in. “How many of our professors can say that?”

“I don’t know,” he said, frowning. “I’m pretty busy as it is.”

“Please, Harry?” Neville asked. Harry was surprised to hear the quiet boy speak up, and he turned to look at him. Neville looked at him seriously. “I need loads of help in defense, and not just to pass my exams. I need to get stronger for what’s to come.”

Harry was impressed to hear such words from Neville. He’d known there was bravery within him; he’d proven it in their first year when he stood between Harry, Ron and Neville and the exit to Gryffindor Tower. If only he could grow into this confidence more and become more assertive, he was capable of so much. Maybe he could even catch Pansy’s interest.

“Keep showing that kind of determination and you might just catch the right witch's eye," Harry said quietly enough that only Neville could hear. Neville flushed slightly but gave a jerky sort of nod.

Harry had approached him recently, trying to gauge how serious he was about Pansy, and Neville had admitted to him that yes, he had a crush on Pansy, and it wasn't just a physical thing. He did in fact want Pansy as his girlfriend, though he couldn't exactly explain why. When Harry pressed him all that he could articulate was that Pansy had seemed different to him once she was away from Draco, and he felt this pull towards her that he couldn't quite explain. Harry couldn't see it, but just because he didn't feel anything beyond lust for Pansy didn't mean Neville couldn't. If he could get Pansy to see beyond Neville's shy exterior they might actually make for a good couple.

"I’ll do it,” he said more loudly as he looked to Hermione. “But you’re organizing it. I’ll make time to teach you guys what I know, but that’s it.” 

“Thanks, Harry!” Hermione clapped her hands, and he could practically see the wheels turning and the plans coming together in her head. There were few things Hermione enjoyed more than making detailed study plans; this was probably like Christmas morning for her.

He waved goodbye to the group and continued on his way. A glance at the Marauder’s Map showed Pansy Parkinson’s dot in the abandoned classroom that he thought of as ‘theirs.’ It had been awhile since he’d even given much thought to shagging Pansy, busy as he’d been with the fallout from his run-in with Voldemort and the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, and he'd also had a couple of other witches willing to have some fun with him. When she hadn’t reached out to him over the last week he’d thought she might be taking his suggestion of Neville seriously, but she could have no reason to be in that room unless she was waiting for him to notice her on the map. It was a signal to him, and he was going to go there and see what she wanted from him. Maybe it would take his mind off of all of the uncertainty surrounding where he stood with Fleur.

Harry made it to the room, shut the door and quickly put up locking and silencing spells. He turned to see Pansy sashaying over towards him, trying to look as sexy and alluring as possible.

“About time you joined me,” she purred.

“I sort of assumed we wouldn’t be meeting up anymore,” he said.

“And why not?” she asked.

“I thought you were taking a serious look at Neville.” Pansy scoffed and shook her head.

“All I said was that I would consider him,” she said. “But I need more than gold, influence and a man I can push around. I need someone to protect me, and how can Longbottom do that if he can’t even stand up to Draco after he’s lost his fangs and his goons?”

"I think you need to look harder," Harry insisted. "He can be what you need. He just needs a push, and a bit of confidence. Maybe you can be the one to bring it out of him."

"Because he wants to shag me?" Pansy said, raising an eyebrow. "Plenty of blokes want to shag me, Potter. What makes Longbottom any different from them?"

"Because he actually wants more from you than just a quick fuck," Harry said. "He's interested in _you_ , not just your body. He told me so himself." Pansy's eyes widened and Harry winced at unintentionally revealing more than he'd meant to. Telling Pansy that he'd noticed Neville staring at her was one thing, but admitting that Neville had told him it was deeper than that felt like a betrayal of his friend. He hadn't meant to, but he'd just blabbed something his friend had told him in confidence. Maybe Harry needed to give up on playing matchmaker, because he was clearly rubbish at it.

"I see." Pansy still looked pretty surprised, and Harry wondered if anyone had ever expressed a genuine interest in her rather than her body before. She'd only been with Draco romantically, and he obviously only saw her as a tool to be used. But whatever she might be thinking, she shook her head. "Still, unless he can grow a backbone and learn to stick up for himself, I won't consider him. I could try and build him up, sure, but I can only do so much. I need someone who can protect me from Malfoy and Nott. They're weak within Slytherin right now, but that can always change. And even if it doesn't, they could still do something desperate."

"Fair enough," he said. Mentally he resolved to work with Neville on boosting his confidence and helping him learn to stick up for himself, and this study group Hermione was arranging seemed like a perfect chance for him to do that.

"But in the meantime, there's another wizard who has plenty of backbone," Pansy said as she brought her hands to her robes. "And he's got something between his legs that I'm even more interested in." She pulled her robes off and let them hit the floor, and that's when Harry discovered that she was completely naked beneath them. Pansy knew what she wanted, and she wasn't wasting any time in going to get it.

Pansy wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and brought her lips to his, kissing him aggressively, possessively. Her hands got to work quickly, pulling off his t-shirt and undoing the jeans he was wearing since he wasn't in class and didn't need to wear his robes. Harry didn't return her kiss and didn't grope her body, sexy though it was. Something about having Neville admit to him that he liked Pansy and wanted something beyond mere shagging had Harry feeling a bit guilty about doing anything sexual with her. He didn't actually do anything to try and stop her though, so maybe he wasn't feeling _too_ guilty.

If Pansy noticed his lack of active participation she did not care. She knelt down in front of him, tugging his jeans and boxers off and freeing his cock.

"I can't get enough of strong wizards," Pansy said. "And I think the wizarding world's big hero needs a proper reward for saving all those people when the Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade." Harry doubted she actually gave a shit about any of the people he saved, but it made for a good line anyway. Pansy was all smiles when she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him, but after a few seconds her smile turned into a scowl. 

"Who does _this_ belong to?" Pansy spat, glaring at his cock. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that she was staring at the red lipstick on his cock.

"Angelina Johnson," he said. Head Girl duties had been keeping Alicia too busy for much recently, but his captain had been taking very good care of him.

"I see." Pansy continued to glower at his cock, and she quickly put her hand back on him and wiped off the lipstick Angelina had left behind. It was quite far down too; Angelina had done a damn good job, and her lipstick proved it. Pansy was thankfully not rough enough with her wiping to hurt him, but Harry could tell that she was feeling angry and territorial.

"I'm not sure why you're feeling so jealous," he said. "You know our agreement, Parkinson. We're not dating; you don't have any claim on me." Pansy gave him an angry glare from her knees, and then she took the head of his cock between her lips and started to suck him.

Pansy was an excellent cocksucker; it was one of the things that kept him coming back for more. She had ample skill, and she demonstrated that skill often, but this evening she was not interested in showing him all of her techniques. This time around she bobbed her head down his length again and again, moving her mouth aggressively and essentially fucking her own face on his cock.

She was very good at that too, of course. She took his cock down her throat with every drop of her head, and even if there was the occasional stutter as she moved fast enough and took him deep enough to trigger her gag reflex, she just kept going. Pansy was too fired up and too determined to let a little bit of gagging stop her. She kept going, kept sliding her lips down his cock and fucking her own face until Harry could take no more. He thought about grabbing her hair and pulling her head off of his cock, but instead he grunted and came inside of her mouth, giving her the ending that she demanded.

Pansy pulled her head off of his cock, swallowed all of his cum without incident and then stared up at him again. Even with the angry facefuck having concluded, Pansy's ire did not seem to have cooled in the slightest.

"Fuck me," she demanded. "Fuck me, and keep on fucking me until you can't get it up any more. Use me until you're satisfied."

It wasn't common for her to say something like this without angling for something from him in return, but Harry was pretty sure he understood what was happening here. She perceived that lipstick from Angelina as a threat, and she wanted to eliminate it. He obviously wouldn't tolerate her doing anything to Angelina herself, and she surely knew him well enough by now to know that, so she was taking a different approach. She wanted him to fuck her until he couldn't fuck her anymore. She wanted him to exhaust himself using her body and have nothing left for any other witch to take care of.

If she was hoping to exhaust him so much that he would forget about all other witches, it was going to be a wasted effort on her part. But he would have no problem giving her what she wanted tonight. If she wanted him to fuck her so hard she would have to stumble back down into the Slytherin dungeons, a sore, cum-filled mess, he would oblige her.

Harry didn't let Pansy get to her feet. He pushed her down so she was flat on her back on the floor, grabbed her legs by the ankles and slid his cock into her quickly. He wasted absolutely no time in slamming his hips against her hard. Harry went hard enough to bury his entire cock inside of her with every thrust, and her irresistible arse shook from the force.

"Yes! Fuck me, Potter!" Pansy shouted. "Give it to me! Fuck me!"

Harry grunted and pounded into her, fucking her exactly as roughly as she seemed to want. She continued to encourage him to give it to her, and eventually she got to the point where she was just groaning every time he drove into her. He was going so fast that she couldn't manage to get any words out in between the grunts and moans, and he didn't stop until he came inside of her.

After just a couple of minutes of recuperation, he got himself hard again by rubbing his cock and his balls across Pansy's face, which she did not resist in the least. Once that was done he picked Pansy up by her arse, dropped her onto his cock and started walking around the room, bouncing her along with him. Her body was relatively slight, so he had no issues holding her up by that eye-catching bum and walking her along as he carryfucked her. It made Harry feel powerful as he walked around, bounced Pansy on his cock and listened to her moan. And there were plenty of moans, of course. Part of the fun with Pansy was that she didn’t merely tolerate or even encourage him to fuck her roughly; she _liked_ to be used like this. It seemed that the harder he fucked her, the more she enjoyed it.

There was probably a limit where it would cease being enjoyable for Pansy and she would beg him to stop or take it easy on her, but if that point existed Harry had yet to find it. No matter how deep he went, how fast he went or how hard he went, Pansy had always been happy to take it. There was no reason to think any differently now either, because he heard nothing but pleasure in her voice as he carried her around the abandoned classroom and bounced her on his cock. She was his willing slut, and she took it all like the good little slut she was. 

He was pretty sure Pansy came in the middle of it; she certainly screamed loud enough. But he didn't ask, and frankly he didn't care. She'd told him to use her until he was drained and satisfied, and that's what he was going to do. He wasn't concerned with whether or not Pansy got off; he was going to fuck her until he had nothing left, just like she’d demanded from him. He continued the carryfuck until he pumped a second load of cum inside of her, but he still didn't put her down after he was done. He left her on his cock, playing with her arse and licking her perky little breasts until he got hard again.

This time around he walked her over and pinned her back against the wall while he fucked her. He didn't need to worry about walking, and instead all the strength in his legs went into the big thrusts. He fucked Pansy hard enough to make the wall bang, and if there had been any students out and about in this area of the castle they might have noticed the shaking even with the silencing charms he'd put on their room. This classroom had been abandoned and seemingly forgotten for years now, but it had become their room. He and Pansy had given this room a second life, even if the professors who had made use of it in the past would be horrified to see this former room of learning turned into their sex den.

Harry didn’t care about them though; they were gone, and he was here. He didn’t care that he was slamming Pansy’s body against the wall so roughly that her back would probably be sore either. She’d asked for this, and he was giving it to her. She wanted to be used, and he was using her. He did his very best to fuck her right through the wall. The wall held up, but he would bet that it had never been tested this much back when this had been a classroom rather than his own personal space in which to shag Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy had stopped screaming somewhere along the way; now she was just clinging to his neck and burying her head on his shoulder. When he got to the point that he gave her one more big thrust and then came inside of her, she bit down on his shoulder.

Harry put Pansy down and let her slump over against the wall while he used magic to create a couch he could sit on until he felt ready to leave. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Even with all of the rigorous training he’d gone through over the last several years under Dumbledore’s tutelage that had allowed him to build up ample stamina, fucking Pansy until he was satisfied had still taken a lot out of him.

He expected that to be the end of it, but when he turned his head upon hearing Pansy stirring, he noticed her liberally applying some dark green lipstick. He didn’t think much of that at first, but the reason behind her fresh coat of lipstick soon became clear. She walked over to him, got down on her knees and started to kiss him. She started at the tip of his cock and kissed her way down, leaving dark green lip prints all along his shaft. Once she reached the base she kept right on going, planting heavy smooches on his balls. She even lifted them up slightly so she could drop a few kisses on the underside of his balls. Wherever Pansy could reach, she was kissing and leaving her green lipstick prints behind as proof of her having been there. Harry watched her work curiously, too fucked out to even think about getting hard again no matter how much she kissed his cock and balls. He didn’t think getting him aroused again was her intent though.

“So are you falling in love with my balls or something?” he asked. Pansy chuckled and looked up at him with a smirk.

“They’ve treated me well, I won’t dispute that,” she said. “But to answer your question, I am merely marking my territory. That’s what that tart Johnson was trying to do, and now so am I.”

“You realize that it’s going to wash off when I take a shower before I go to bed, right?” he asked. “And Angelina won’t be seeing it in between then. I’m in no shape to do anything else tonight; you saw to that.” Pansy grinned at that admission.

“Of course I’m aware of that, but that’s not the point,” she said. “It’s the principle of the thing. I can’t let her mark her territory so blatantly without doing the same, now can I?”

Harry shook his head; he would _never_ understand girls.

\--

Harry’s partnership with Daphne and Tracey had long since extended beyond potions. The three of them were working together in herbology while Hermione and Ron joined up with Neville. His two oldest friends had commented more than once on the change, but they didn’t even look surprised this time.

The three of them were chatting casually about classes and the O.W.Ls as they worked, and while they all had their strengths and weaknesses, they were pretty confident about their chances, with one notable exception.

“Umbridge is horrible,” Tracey grumbled. “I haven’t learned a thing from her.”

“I think that’s the entire point of her being here,” Daphne said, and Harry nodded in agreement. “Luckily we’ve been studying independently; otherwise our O.W.L.s might be a real problem.” Tracey nodded, and then she snapped her fingers and pointed at Harry.

“Hey, aren’t you giving tutoring in defense?” she asked.

“I am,” he said, nodding slowly. He thought he could see where this was going, but there was one major problem with it. “It’s a pretty diverse group, but there’s not one Slytherin in it.” He would have no problem bringing Daphne and Tracey in, but he knew others in the group wouldn’t welcome them so warmly.

“Maybe you could tutor the two of us privately?” Daphne suggested. It was a little too smooth and well-rehearsed for Harry to think that the half-sisters hadn’t already planned this ahead of time. He wasn’t upset about it though; it wasn’t like this was anything nefarious.

“I’d like to help you,” he said. “But between training, quidditch, prefect stuff and everything else I have to deal with, I don’t have much spare time.” And he liked to spend what spare time he had having fun with lovely witches, though he didn’t add this out loud.

“If you need time, I have a way to get you some more,” Daphne said. That made Harry look up, wondering what she meant. Was she suggesting a time turner, or could she perhaps have some other trick to offer? Before he could ask the question, Professor Sprout cut them off.

“Interhouse cooperation is something to strive for, but that doesn’t mean you can spend your class time chatting, Potter, Greengrass and Davis,” the professor said, annoyed. Abashed, they apologized and returned to their work.

“If you can really help me make time, I’ll do it,” he whispered a few minutes later. He saw Tracey look around to make sure no one was watching, and then she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. His eyes went wide. While they’d obviously shagged in the past, he wasn’t expecting her to do something like that in public, much less in front of her half-sister.

“Thank you,” Tracey whispered as she pulled back. Harry just nodded, not really sure what to say, and then he turned to Daphne to gauge her reaction. Her face gave nothing away, but she didn’t look angry at least. They weren’t a couple or anything, but he felt like there might be _something_ there, so he wasn’t sure how she might be feeling.

“You’ll have to do a lot more than that before I even think about kissing you,” Daphne whispered.

“Do you have any plans for the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?” Tracey asked.

“I was just going to spend some time with Ron and Hermione on one of the days,” he said. “Beyond that, no, nothing special.” He was extremely curious to see where Tracey was headed with this. Was she actually about to ask him out right in front of Daphne? And if she did, what would he say?

Tracey didn’t ask him out. Instead she turned her head and gave Daphne a meaningful look which did not go unnoticed by Harry.

“You could always accompany me,” the blonde suggested. “Just the two of us, I mean.”

“It almost sounds like you’re asking me out on a date,” he said. He was half-joking, but at the same time probing to see exactly what she had in mind.

“I am,” Daphne said simply, and she looked up at him briefly so he could see that she was not joking. Harry swallowed. He’d been spending a fair bit of time recently trying to identify a witch he might want to date, and now one of the witches he’d been considering was coming right out and asking him. This wasn’t what he’d expected to happen when he partnered up with his two Slytherin friends today in herbology, but there was really only one way Harry could respond.

“Then it’s a date,” he whispered. Daphne smiled slightly, which was as much emotion as she’d shown all class.

“Your date with me is next,” Tracey said, smirking and teasing him as playfully as she always did. “Maybe next Hogsmeade weekend, eh?”

“Apparently you three didn’t hear me a few minutes ago,” called Sprout’s voice, sounding more annoyed now. “If I have to interrupt your no doubt _fascinating_ conversation once more, I’ll be taking house points from all three of you. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Professor Sprout,” Harry said, looking up at her and nodding. “I apologize. It won’t happen again.” She looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded back, mollified.

“See that it doesn’t, Mr. Potter. Now back to work, all three of you.”

They nodded, and they passed the rest of the class in complete silence. Harry only paid partial attention to his assignment. They were covering gillyweed today, and thanks to the Second Task he was quite familiar with that particular plant and its uses. He was far more interested in the conversation they’d had, and the unexpected offer. He’d been thinking a fair bit about Daphne lately. After having gotten to know her better throughout the term, she’d become someone he thought about often, particularly after he decided to move on from Fleur’s rejection and look for someone new to start a relationship with. He’d considered asking her out, and now had a date with her after _she_ asked _him_ out.

He was excited about it, but he was a bit nervous too. After all, he’d shagged her half-sister/best friend Tracey. He wasn’t sure about all of the particulars of pureblood dating etiquette, but he had a feeling there had to be something in there about not fucking your girlfriend’s half-sister. He had no indication that Tracey had told Daphne what happened between them, and he could already picture any number of ways that this whole thing could blow up in his face quite spectacularly. 

That didn’t mean he was going to back out though. He couldn’t, not now. Maybe Daphne already knew about what he and Tracey did and didn’t care (this seemed unlikely, but one could hope.) Maybe she would never find out. Maybe she would find out and it would ruin his chances at both romance and friendship with Daphne and Tracey alike. But it was too late to turn back now. He’d shagged Tracey and there was no changing that fact. Come what may, he was going to go on a date with Daphne Greengrass during the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry glanced back at Daphne several times throughout the class, but no matter how many times he looked or how much time had passed, she still had that same small but genuine smile on her face, making her look even more beautiful than she usually did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Harry/Pansy


	7. First Time, Last Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same day that he agrees to take Daphne to Hogsmeade, Harry has an evening patrol with Pansy. She's as forward as always--but what happens when someone sees them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes at the bottom of the chapter for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

The same night that he agreed to go on a Hogsmeade date with Daphne Greengrass, Harry had another female to deal with. It was his turn to do a nighttime prefect patrol of the corridors, and tonight his partner happened to be Pansy Parkinson. (The more he got to know both of them, the stranger it seemed to him that Pansy had been made the Slytherin prefect rather than Daphne. But Slytherin house seemed to be filled with political maneuverings and factions, so maybe that had factored into the choice more than actual merit. Pansy certainly didn't take her responsibilities that seriously.)

She walked alongside him, or sometimes in front of him, but never behind. Pansy seemed to make sure that no matter where she was or what she was doing, she was standing in his direct line of sight. She wanted him to see her, and she wanted him to see as much of her as she could get away with. Just like every other time they'd been partnered together for patrols, at least since their sexual relationship had started earlier this term, she'd ditched her school robes to bare more skin.

This time around she was wearing a tight white blouse and a skirt, though he felt that given its length it would be more appropriate to call it a belt. She would have earned a stern talking to from McGonagall if she'd seen her walking around in such a flimsy excuse for clothing, especially if McGonagall had watched long enough to see that she did not have any knickers on underneath the skirt, something Pansy had made sure to flaunt in Harry's face several times already. But Pansy had taken measures to avoid any punishment for her scandalous clothing, or more accurately she had asked Harry to take those measures on her behalf. She'd had him cast an illusion on her that would make anyone who saw her other than him think that she was wearing her standard school uniform. Harry alone could see just what Pansy was wearing, or not wearing in this case.

By now Harry was used to what Pansy liked to refer to as her 'patrol uniform', but he was getting a bit concerned at how casually he was reacting to her shamelessness. He'd barely even batted an eye when she first bent over in front of him tonight and flashed her bare arse and cunt at him. After several minutes of uneventful patrolling and deliberate upskirt shots from Pansy, she'd casually suggested that they dip into the nearest classroom for a quickie. Just as casually, Harry nodded, walked in with her and bent her over so he could fuck her from behind. He hadn't even needed to take anything off of her to fuck her; the skirt rose up high enough on its own that he was able to slide right in as soon as he undid his trousers and pushed his underwear out of the way.

"That was fun," Pansy said, cleaning herself up in the aftermath. Harry just nodded absently, taking a look at the Marauder's Map while he waited for her to finish cleaning herself up. Pansy already knew about the existence of the map so there was no need for him to try and hide what he was doing. "Definitely more fun than the rest of the patrol has been. There hasn't been a single person out tonight. We haven't even had to chase Peeves out of the loo, or yell at Mrs. Norris or anything."

"A boring night isn't the worst thing that can happen when you're on prefect patrol," Harry said, continuing to look down at the map. He did actually notice Padma Patil's dot outside of Ravenclaw Tower, and even though she was a prefect, she wasn't on duty tonight and thus was supposed to be back in her common room the same time as any other student. But he saw that the other two prefects on patrol, Alicia and Hannah Abbott, were in the same corridor and walking on a path that would lead them straight to her, so there was no reason for him to investigate any further.

"It's not the best thing either," she said. "Good thing I'm with you though; you always find a way to keep me entertained."

"Hmm," he muttered. After doing another quick scan and finding nothing else amiss, he put the map away and looked up at Pansy. "There's really no one out."

"How boring," she said with a sigh, shaking her head. Then she grinned at him. "We really should just do one more round and then end our patrol."

"Fine," he said. "Let's go." He made to walk out of the classroom door so they could complete another sweep, but Pansy stepped forward quickly and placed herself between him and the door.

"Where are your manners, Potter?" she asked, grinning over her shoulder at him. "Ladies first." She led the way out the door, putting an extra sway into her hips as she walked, deliberately and knowingly drawing Harry's eyes to her arse as her skirt fought a valiant but losing battle to conceal her bottom from view. Harry shook his head, exasperated with her. But he didn't look away. They made it about halfway down the corridor, Pansy swaying her hips and giving him a good look at her arse, before she spoke.

"As always, you're welcome to touch any time you want," she said. Harry tried to focus on what he was supposed to be doing and keep his hands to himself; really, he did. But there was nothing happening, and Pansy's arse looked so good that he could never resist it for long. He waited until he got up beside her and then put one of his hands on her arse so he could start to grope her.

"Much better," Pansy said. They completed the rest of their rounds like this, Harry's hand on Pansy's arse and a smug smile on her face. It went without saying that they were both getting turned on again, and it seemed inevitable that they were going to go at it again once they'd completed their last round.

Sure enough, Pansy tugged him into the nearest classroom once they were done. It wasn't 'their' classroom; that was in another area of the castle altogether. It would do just fine though. They'd been quick their first time tonight, but he had a feeling this one would be lasting quite a bit longer. Harry took the proper precautions, silencing and locking the door. It was a good thing he still had his head on straight enough to do that, because Pansy had no interest in anything sensible right now. She was on her knees in front of him and was fishing his cock out before he'd even finished casting the spells, and no sooner had he gotten everything in place than she took the head of his cock between her lips and began to suck.

Pansy was more than capable of driving him crazy with her mouth, bobbing her head quickly on him, taking him deep into her throat and working him over until she swallowed his load. That wasn't what she did this time though. She wasn't interested in getting him off right now; she just wanted to get him hard and ready to fuck her. It didn't take much effort from her to get there, and after just a minute or so of focused suction he was erect for her. As soon as that was done Pansy popped back up to her feet, grabbed him by the cock and led him over towards the nearest desk.

She bent over at the waist in front of him, grabbing onto the desk and wiggling her arse at him. Harry's eyes narrowed as he stared at that bum that had been taunting him all night long, and he gave Pansy several sharp smacks on the bottom. He was not gentle with his slaps on the arse, but Pansy was never one to shy away from a bit of the rough stuff.

"Yeah, Harry!" She moaned and wiggled her bum at him again. "That's it, spank me! Use my arse! Slap it, smack it! It's yours! Use it!"

Internally, Harry sighed. He wondered how Pansy was going to take it when he inevitably moved on and actually started dating someone. This thing with Daphne was just a single date in Hogsmeade right now, but maybe it would continue on and develop into something deeper. He had a feeling Pansy, despite seeming to understand that he wasn't interested in anything permanent or lasting with her, wouldn't take it well when he moved on. She probably wouldn't take it very well when she found out about the Hogsmeade date either, but that was a problem for a different day.

Problems with her possessiveness aside, her encouraging him to use her arse intrigued him. He wasn't sure if she'd intended it in the way his mind took it, but once he got the idea in his head he decided that he was going to run with it. He doubted she would say no anyway. Pansy had always seemed up for anything he wanted to do sexually.

“Ah!” Pansy gasped when she felt the cool sensation of the cleaning and lubrication charms he’d just wandlessly cast on her bum. “Feeling dirty tonight, are you Harry?” she asked.

“Can you blame me?” he asked. “You’ve been walking around taunting me all night, making sure I have to stare at your arse in this tiny little skirt with no knickers. This is probably what you wanted all along, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” she said, giggling. “And you can’t resist it. You never can.” She was right. He might not have any interest in actually dating Pansy, but she was sexy, she was aggressively forward and he couldn’t get enough of her. But it wasn’t going to last.

He had a feeling all of this would be coming to a head, and soon. With a date with Daphne set, Tracey continuing to flirt and a meeting with Fleur looming, he felt like his fling with Pansy would soon be at an end for one reason or another. Something would have to give, and soon. But for right now he was free to enjoy all that Pansy Parkinson had to offer, including her arse. 

Harry set his concerns for the future aside for the future, and focused on nothing other than putting his hands on her hips and sliding his cock into her bum. Pansy groaned, but he’d fucked her often enough by now to be sure that this was a groan not of discomfort but of pleasure. He had a lot of cock to take, but Pansy was ready for it all, even inside of her arse.

Most witches probably would have required a gentler touch, a more gradual and careful buggering. Pansy, however, both preferred rougher sex and had experience taking his cock up her bum. With both of those factors in mind, Harry didn’t even consider taking it easy on her. He buggered her hard, hammering his hips forward and fucking her arse hard. Just in case this happened to be the last time he ever buggered her, and perhaps the last time he ever did anything sexual with her, he wanted to make it count. That was something he felt he pulled off with ease. Every thrust into her caused his hips to smack against her and rock her body into the edge of the desk. It probably wasn’t very comfortable for her, but Pansy didn’t care. If anything it probably turned her on even more to have him fuck her bum so hard that her hips banged off of the desk.

“Yes, Harry!” Pansy screamed in between her moans and screams. “Yes, do it! Fuck my arse, you bastard! Do it! Do it _hard_!”

Harry obliged her. While their personalities would never mesh well enough for them to work as an actual couple, they were definitely compatible sexually. Pansy liked being fucked hard, and he was more than happy to give her what she wanted. They kept going just like that for several minutes, Harry slamming into Pansy’s sexy arse again and again and Pansy moaning, cursing and encouraging him to keep going. It wasn’t just an act for Pansy either; she wasn’t moaning and pretending to enjoy it for his benefit. He didn’t know how many women would actually enjoy being buggered, much less being buggered as hard as he was giving it to her, but Pansy loved it.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Pansy shouted. As if to prove the truth of just how much she enjoyed what he was doing to her, she shook her way through an orgasm. Harry knew that it wasn’t common for a woman to cum from nothing other than a cock fucking her arse, but that didn’t stop Pansy. Harry had been close to the end himself, and watching, hearing and feeling her climax in response to his rough anal fuck was more than enough to finish him off. He pushed himself back in as deep as he could go, held his cock there and came inside of Pansy’s arse. Perhaps this would be the last time he ever buggered Pansy, and perhaps it wouldn’t be. But either way, he’d made it count.

He gave Pansy a playful smack on both cheeks as he slowly pulled his cock out of her, and he made sure to watch a bit of his semen trickle out of her anus just in case he never got to admire that particular view again. It had been an uneventful patrol, but at least Pansy had provided a fun distraction.

Later, Harry would reflect that he should know better than to think that anything in his life could remain uneventful for long. Some people believed that he went out looking for trouble, but he swore that it was far more common for the trouble to come and find him when he was minding his own business. Such was the case now as well, because Harry was still in the middle of enjoying the pleasant afterglow of a good buggering when he heard a noise near the door. He whirled towards the sound, his training ensuring that he was ready to defend himself in an instant even if he was naked and his cock had left Pansy Parkinson’s bum no more than thirty seconds earlier.

He confirmed that the noise had been caused by a person; a person who was trying to sneak out of the room without detection. Pansy hadn’t looked over in the direction of the door and gave no indication that she’d heard anything, but she didn’t have Harry’s training or his natural instincts. He didn’t know who this was, why they were in this classroom or why they were trying to sneak away, but the only way he was going to get those answers was by preventing them from leaving. Before the unidentified person could open the door, he fired a stunner that caught them in the back and they fell to the ground. The sound of their body hitting the ground finally caught Pansy’s attention.

“What the fuck?!” Pansy said, jumping up and whirling around. She gasped when she saw the motionless body on the ground near the door. “Who the hell is that?!”

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “Whoever it was had to be in here before we were though. They were trying to sneak out while we were distracted.”

“Which means they got a free show,” Pansy said. She actually didn’t sound too upset about that part. As for Harry, he thought the unidentified person would have been better off trying to escape while they were in the middle of fucking instead of waiting until after he’d finished. He would have been less likely to notice the noise if he’d still been balls deep inside of Pansy’s arse. But maybe they’d been here specifically to spy on him and Pansy, and they were trying to leave after seeing what they came to see?

The only thing that was sure was he wasn’t going to get any answers until he actually investigated the situation. He walked forward cautiously despite being quite confident that his target was subdued and there was no one else to deal with. Once he got close enough Harry peered down at the figure he’d just stunned, and Pansy craned her head around his shoulder to take a look for herself.

“One of the Patil twins,” she said.

“It’s Padma,” he said, nodding at the Ravenclaw tie she was wearing. He was surprised to see her though. She’d never struck him as much of a rulebreaker, and had always seemed to be the more strait-laced, serious and responsible of the Patil twins. It was even more surprising to see her since he’d noticed both Alicia and Hannah heading straight towards her location when he’d spotted her dot outside of Ravenclaw Tower earlier on,

The picture began to paint itself when he noticed a familiar-looking package right next o Padma’s unconscious body. He’d seen packages just like that before during another nighttime patrol, and it had led to a very memorable night with Tracey Davis. He performed a few detection spells just to be sure there was nothing dangerous in there before he touched it; constant vigilance and all that. Once he confirmed that it was safe to do so, he opened the package up and took a closer look. There were several potions inside, though he would need to check them more thoroughly to determine what exactly they were.

“They’re all beauty products,” Pansy said after stooping down to look at them for only a few seconds.

“You’re sure?” he asked. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

“You might know more magic than I ever will, but on this, Harry, I’m the expert,” she said. He just shrugged and let her continue to look at them. “Yeah, nothing dangerous here. Just completely harmless and unaltered beauty products, though they _are_ illegal in Britain. Perfect Prefect Padma will be in _big_ trouble when we turn these in!” She sounded gleeful at the prospect of getting someone like Padma in hot water. As for Harry, he wasn’t going to be so quick to jump to that. He wanted to know more before he decided on a course of action.

“Why are they illegal?” he asked.

“Because someone from an old family with loads of gold paid off someone in the Ministry to make sure that a foreign company didn’t come in and take their business away,” Pansy stated. Harry was about to question her further on that, but decided it wasn’t important. He didn’t much care about the inner workings of the beauty industry. He was far more concerned with hearing Padma’s side of things. Why was someone like Padma carrying around illegal beauty potions? Pansy wasn’t going to be able to answer those questions for him. The only one who could provide the answers was Padma.

“Let me handle this,” Pansy said, drawing her wand.

“You?” he said, surprised. Pansy actually showing an interest in her prefect responsibilities? What was the world coming to?

“Me,” she said, nodding. “Like I said, I’m the expert here. And I’m a prefect too, just like you.” Harry shrugged and decided he would let her do what she wanted. He would intervene if necessary, but for now he would see what Pansy did.

She woke Padma up, and the Ravenclaw’s eyes darted back and forth between them rapidly. She blushed, and Harry quickly understood why. She’d obviously been in here since before he and Pansy had come in, which meant she’d been in the room while they had anal sex. That was certainly something that would make someone feel awkward, and he highly doubted she’d been peeping on them intentionally. Her eyes lingered on Harry until Pansy cleared her throat to demand her attention.

“All this time you’ve had everyone fooled,” Pansy said. “They all think you’re such a good girl, such a studious and well-behaved witch, but it was all a load of rubbish, wasn’t it?”

She put her hands on her hips and stood over Padma, glaring down at her. In Harry’s mind she looked absolutely ridiculous trying to pull off a tough interrogation while she was standing there in her absurdly short skirt and with his cum leaking from her arse, but Padma looked up at her seriously. It took him a moment to remember the illusion he’d placed over her which was apparently still doing its job well and making Padma think Pansy was appropriately dressed. As for him, all he’d needed to do was tuck his cock away and pull the zip of his trousers back up, and he’d taken care of that already.

“What are you talking about?” Padma asked. “I know I was out after curfew when I wasn’t on patrol, but that’s not _that_ big a deal. Alicia and Hannah even gave me the okay when I told them I was just going to pick something up really quick and would head right back to Ravenclaw Tower as soon as I got it. I got held up by Filch, who wouldn’t listen to what I had to say, and it got later than I was expecting. Then I heard you guys coming, and I panicked and hid inside the first room I could.”

“Which happened to be the same room we went into,” Harry said. Padma nodded, and then blushed as she was no doubt reminded of what she’d seen.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “It was an accident, and I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to interrupt your, uh, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. But I didn’t do anything _that_ bad.”

“No one is buying your phony shite!” Pansy spat. Harry actually _was_ buying what Padma was saying. She looked and sounded legitimately confused about why Pansy was being so confrontational here. She’d never been a dishonest person as far as he knew, but more importantly he felt like he’d become very good at reading someone and being able to tell when they were trying to hide something, and he picked up on nothing from Padma. “Abbott and the ditzy Head Girl might have let you go because they believe your good girl act, but I see right through you! You probably told them you were going to pick up a book or something, but instead you went to get illegal beauty potions!”

“Illegal?!” Padma’s eyes widened, and if she’d looked confused and a bit embarrassed before, now she looked terrified. “What do you mean illegal?! No one told me they’re illegal!”

“Sure, sure,” Pansy said, scoffing. “You can tell your sob story to Dumbledore. Or maybe we should go straight to Umbridge and see what _she_ makes of a troublemaker like you!”

Padma looked even more afraid when Pansy held the threat of Umbridge over her head. She looked as if she was about to hyperventilate, and Harry decided he needed to take the lead here before Pansy made things even worse.

“My turn now,” he said to Pansy as he physically pulled her away. She grumbled at him, but when he gave her a little slap on the bum and hissed for her to stay back, she did so. She crossed her arms across her chest and stamped her foot to make her displeasure clear, but she stood back and allowed him to walk up to Padma.

“How about I give you a chance to tell me what’s going on here before we think about getting any of the teachers involved, much less that toad Umbridge?” he said. Padma managed a slight grin, and she nodded when Harry gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she said, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself. “I really didn’t know that anything in that package was illegal. If I’d known I would never have picked it up. The package isn’t even for me; you _have_ to believe me!”

“I do,” Harry said, and he ignored Pansy’s scoff. “I do. But if they aren’t yours, who were you picking them up for?” She looked reluctant to answer now that she knew that whoever the package had been intended for could get in some trouble for it. “I’m trying to help you here, Padma, but you need to be honest with me.” She nodded and sighed.

“It’s for Parvati,” she admitted. “I guess these products are better than what they sell here in Britain, so she likes to import them. She couldn’t pick them up today so she asked me to do it as a favor, but she _never_ told me they’re illegal to bring in, I _swear_!”

“Okay,” he said, nodding at her. “I believe you. We won’t turn you in, and we won’t say anything. We won’t punish Parvati either, since we’d probably have to drag you into it in the process.”

“Really?” she asked, smiling at him hopefully.

“Really,” he said, nodding at her. He looked over at Pansy, who was watching it all unhappily. “Right, Pansy?”

“Fine, fine.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged, which was as good as they were probably going to get.

“Oh, thanks, Harry!” Padma said enthusiastically. “And, uh, you too, Pansy,” she said awkwardly. “I promise I won’t say anything about you guys dating either.”

“We’re not—“ Harry began, but Pansy talked right over him.

“ _Excuse me_?” the Slytherin said, venom dripping from every syllable. “Are you trying to blackmail us, Patil? And after we were going to be nice enough to let you go?”

“No, of course not!” Padma said, shaking her head quickly. “I was just saying—“

“I _know_ what you were saying,” Pansy said. “I know how these games work, Patil. I’m a Slytherin; don’t try and play games with me!”

“But I _wasn’t_ trying to—“

“Spare me!” Pansy said. “You think you’re so clever, don’t you, you damn Ravenclaw snob? But you don’t fool me! I know what you’re trying to do!”

“ _I’m not trying to do anything_!” Padma replied. The normally quiet Patil was getting heated now. “But who are you to talk, Parkinson? Is there any rule in this school that you _haven’t_ broken? I mean, I’m _pretty_ sure it’s against prefect guidelines to drag your patrol partner into a classroom and have him bugger you!”

“You wouldn’t know anything about that,” Pansy said, sneering. “You’re too much of a prude to ever catch the interest of someone like Harry.” The man in question stood back and let all of this play out. He would intervene if it looked like it was about to break down into wands being drawn and spells fired, but until then he had no interest in getting between the two angry witches.

“You don’t deserve Harry,” Padma fired back. “He needs a more sensible witch by his side—someone who _wouldn’t_ drag him into an empty classroom by his p-penis during a patrol and let him bugger her!”

“No, that’s _exactly_ what he needs, and what he likes,” Pansy said, smirking. “He loves fucking me. He’s addicted to it.”

“He’s a _guy_ ,” Padma said back. “He’ll love fucking anyone who never denies him and lets him do whatever he wants. I could easily steal him away from you if I wanted to.” Harry’s eyes snapped to Padma at that. He’d flirted with Parvati often after the end of things with Fleur, and of course she’d sucked his cock during a previous prefect patrol, but nothing sexual or even remotely suggestive had ever happened between him and the other Patil twin.

“Prove it,” Pansy said, smirking at her. “Go and show him what you can do, Little Miss Ravenclaw.”

Harry shook his head, sure that Padma was about to put an end to the insanity. But she had been getting progressively more worked up as she argued with Pansy, and between her anger and the adrenaline of the entire night, it seemed that Padma was not her normal rational self. She undid her school uniform in a hurry, tossed it all aside and started walking towards Harry.

It was very difficult for Harry to look away from Padma’s flawless body and look into her eyes instead. Despite having gotten a blowjob from her twin, this was his first chance to see either Patil naked. The view did not disappoint. Padma’s body was slender, though her breasts were a bit larger than Pansy’s, and there wasn’t any part of her body that he could look at without wanting to touch it, squeeze it, lick it, suck it or bite it. But this wasn’t her; this was so far from the Padma he knew that it seemed hard to believe she was actually doing this. He had to try and talk sense to her, and so with a Herculean effort he managed to pull his eyes away from her body and up to her face.

“You don’t want to do this, Padma,” he said, shaking his head. “This isn’t you. This isn’t something you would do if you were thinking rationally.”

“Most nights it wouldn’t be,” she acknowledged, but it didn’t stop her from taking another step closer to him. “But for one night, I’m going to shut my brain off and I’m going to shut that slag up. Who knows if I’ll ever get another chance like this.”

That did it for Harry. This might not be something Padma would normally do, but she was still in control of this situation. It wasn’t like she was drunk or under the influence of a potion or anything like that, and no one was forcing her into this. She was acting of her own volition. It might be incredibly out of character for her, but if this was something she wanted to do, he wasn’t about to stop her. She was every bit as sexy as her sister, and if he was being honest with himself, the fact that this was wholly out of character for her made it even hotter. When she reached out and began to undo his trousers, he did not stop her.

They kissed while she slid her hand into his fly and started to slowly rub his cock through his underwear. Padma’s lips moved tentatively against his, as if she wasn’t sure of herself. Harry had never seen Padma walking around Hogwarts or Hogsmeade with any boys, and her timid kiss as well as her slow rubs of his crotch made him think that she didn’t have much experience with this.

Harry helped Padma get his trousers and underwear off, and her eyes widened in shock when she got her first look and feel of his cock when it was bare and fully erect. She looked nervous, and he was just about to ask her if she wanted to stop when she noticed Pansy standing off to the side and smirking at her. Padma’s eyes narrowed, and she looked more determined when she looked at Harry again.

“Get down on top of the desk, Harry,” she said. “I’ll get on top.”

Harry nodded and got into position. It was obvious that Padma wasn’t totally sure of herself here, so he would go along with whatever she wanted. Besides, it wasn’t exactly a hardship on his part to climb onto the desk and allow a woman as gorgeous as Padma Patil to ride him. He got down on his back and watched with rapt attention as Padma climbed onto the desk and straddled his body. She held his cock straight up, raised her hips up and prepared to sink down onto him. What happened next came as a surprise.

What he was expecting was for Padma to slowly take him in and ride him at a careful, sedate pace that would befit her obvious nervousness. She could move as slowly as she wanted to, and maybe go a bit faster when she got comfortable. But there was nothing gradual about what she did. She slammed her hips down onto him forcefully, driving herself down and sheathing his cock inside of her with one massive drop.

“ _Fuck_!” Padma moaned uncharacteristically, confirming that this had not been intentional on her part. But that wasn’t the biggest surprise. Harry looked down and saw a little bit of blood.

“Padma?” he said hesitantly. “Are you—“

“She’s a _virgin_!” Pansy cackled. “And she took your huge cock inside of her in one go! What a rookie mistake!”

Harry frowned, but he didn’t bother scolding Pansy. His only concern at the moment was Padma, who he quickly sat up to console. He carefully pulled her off of his cock and put her down on the desk.

“Sorry, Padma,” he whispered, rubbing her shoulder and kissing her neck to try and comfort her. “I didn’t know, or I would have said something. That had to hurt.”

“It did,” she said. Her eyes were closed, and there were tear tracks on her face. But she wiped her face with the back of her hand, and when she opened her eyes he didn’t see any quit in them. They were still teary, but she looked determined too. “But I want to keep going.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You don’t need to push yourself if you aren’t ready.”

“I’m sure,” she said. “I want to do this, Harry, and I want you to be the one that I do it with. Besides, the worst part is already over, right? I might as well get to the fun stuff since I’ve already come this far. Just be gentle, please?”

“Okay,” Harry said. He could see that she meant it; she wanted to follow through with this, and she was trusting him with it. It was a trust he was not going to abuse. He was going to give Padma as great a first time as he could manage.

She deserved better than to have her first time on a school desk, so he transfigured the desk into a mattress that would offer her far more comfort. He moved into position, spreading her legs and guiding his cock to her entrance. She met his eye and nodded, silently letting him know that it was okay, so he slowly eased his way back inside of her.

Harry groaned as he felt Padma’s tight cunt resist his cock every step of the way. It took all that he had not to start thrusting into her wildly, but he held himself back and resisted his body’s urges. This was his first time with a virgin, and he was determined to make it one that Padma would look back on fondly for the rest of her life.

Sex with Padma was nothing like the sex he always had with Pansy. With Pansy it was rough, it was hard, it was fast and it was dirty. It was carnal pleasure, two people rutting without any thoughts or feelings behind it and following their baser instincts. Sex with Padma was far more sensual, and in some ways it reminded him of how it had been with Fleur when she was in the mood for something slower. His veela lover had taught him well, and even though she’d been no virgin herself, she’d stressed to him the importance of taking care of a woman during her first time and making sure that her first sexual experience was an enjoyable one. They were lessons he had remembered and lessons he put into practice here, slowly pushing his cock inside of Padma and carefully pulling it back. He never went too hard, he took his time and gradually increased the depth of his penetration and he watched and listened to her throughout. He said a silent thank you to Fleur for her tutelage as he carefully made love to Padma, who smiled up at him as her previous pain was replaced by pleasure.

“You’ve never been this gentle with me,” Pansy stated.

“Would you want me to?” he asked, not looking up or away from Padma. Pansy snorted.

“Fuck no,” the Slytherin said. “You can save that soft rubbish for prudes like Patil there. I like the hard stuff.” That was what she said, and she _did_ like a good hard shag. But Harry couldn’t help but notice that she was breathing awfully fast. Maybe this wasn’t what _she_ liked, but he would bet she was getting pretty aroused watching him slowly, carefully introduce Padma to the joy of sex. 

"It feels so good, Harry," Padma whispered, grinning up at him. "I'm so glad it was you."

"So am I," he said back, leaning his head in to kiss her lips while he continued to slowly move his hips back and forth. He didn't know if anything else would ever happen between he and Padma, but he was happy to at least have this one night with her. She was so beautiful, and the pleasure he saw on her face as she felt all of this for the first time was something that would stick with him forever.

He would also never forget how her mouth opened in an O and an adorable expression of overwhelmed pleasure came over her face as she came. She let out a high gasp that turned into a squeaking moan, and that plus her already tight pussy feeling even better as she came on his cock was too much for Harry to handle.

Realizing that it would be poor form to cum inside of her, he forced his hips back and pulled out of her. And just in time too, because his cock immediately began to spurt, raining semen down onto Padma's flat belly. He admired the sight of his cum on her lovely skin for a few seconds before the rush of his orgasm faded and he realized she might not have appreciated that sort of ending. He opened his mouth to apologize for cumming on her, but the look on her face stopped him short. Her eyes were closed, and she wore a pleased little smile on her face as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He closed his mouth, realizing that no apologies were necessary.

"That was amazing," Padma said. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Harry." Was she kidding? _She_ was thanking _him_?

"You're welcome, Padma," he said. "And thank you. It was my pleasure, believe me." He didn't know if he would ever be like this with Padma again. Perhaps they would have another chance, and perhaps they wouldn't. Maybe his date with Daphne would go so well that she became the one, and he never touched any other woman but her for the rest of his life. If that happened, so be it. If this was the one and only time he got to bed Padma Patil, at least he'd made it count. She'd trusted him with her first time, and after that brief hiccup at the beginning where she bit off more than she could chew, he'd taken care of her and given her a first time she would remember. He was honored she'd given herself to him, and pleased he had made her happy.

She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Harry returned the kiss, moving his lips against hers slowly as they celebrated something special. He would have been happy to spend the rest of the night kissing her, but a moan from the side made Harry break away from Padma and look up.

Pansy was sitting on a nearby desk and pumping two fingers inside of her cunt while also rubbing her clit, obviously turned on by what she'd seen even if it wasn't the sort of sex she preferred for herself. When she saw Harry looking at her, her hand stopped moving.

"Now that you're done with the soft stuff, are you ready to fuck me again, Potter?" she asked. A giggle drew his attention back down to Padma, who was smiling.

"You can go ahead if you want to, Harry," she said, seemingly not as annoyed with Pansy anymore. "I'm too sore to do anything else. Sore in the best way possible, but sore regardless."

"Okay." He gave Padma one last kiss before rolling off of the bed, leaving her to recover from her first time while he walked over towards Pansy. The Slytherin watched him approach with an eager look in her eyes.

"Yeah, come and get it, Harry," she said. "Come over here and fuck me! Come and-- _hah_!"

Harry cut Pansy off in mid-sentence by grabbing her around the waist and flipping her over so her belly was across the desk. He began to spank her arse roughly, adding more red to her usually pale cheeks while he waited for his cock to get hard again. As soon as he'd recovered from his gentle deflowering of Padma, he would get back to shagging Pansy rotten.

\--

Padma and Pansy would never be friends, but at least there was no sniping between them as everyone cleaned up afterwards and prepared to leave the room, go their separate ways and return to their respective house towers. Sex really went a long way to settle differences, he supposed, or at least to calm their tempers.

"Bye," Padma said, giving them a wave. "Thanks for not turning me in or getting Parvati in trouble."

"Don't mention it," Harry said.

"And I promise I won't say anything about you two doing, well, whatever it is that you're doing if it's not dating," she said. Then, after a quick look at Pansy, she made an addendum. "That's not a threat, or an attempt at blackmail. Just a promise. You're hiding something for me, so I'll hide something for you."

Pansy nodded slightly, which was the issue settled as far as Harry was concerned. They were no longer fighting, he'd fucked Pansy hard a number of times in what may well be their last patrol together where he would be free to touch her, and he'd taken Padma's virginity.

Just another evening prefect patrol in the life of Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Rough sex, anal sex, loss of virginity
> 
> Pairing(s): Harry/Pansy, Harry/Padma


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sneaks out of the castle for a long-awaited reunion.

Harry snuck out of the castle and out towards Hogsmeade. On his way he noticed Parvati with a familiar-looking package in her arms. It looked nearly identical to the parcel Padma had been toting when he and Pansy ran into her. He shook his head, resolving to confront her about it later. Her innocent sister Padma had nearly gotten into serious trouble that night, so he was going to need to have a word with Parvati. But not tonight. He had an important meeting he did not want to be late for, so his talk with Parvati would have to wait.

He had the Marauder’s Map in hand, and with that plus his disillusionment charm he had no problems getting outside the castle and making his way to the Shrieking Shack without anyone noticing. His guest was already there by the time he arrived, and she stood up quickly once she saw him.

“Harry!” The smile on Fleur Delacour’s face threatened to stop him in his tracks. Fuck, but she looked stunning in her light blue dress that hugged her figure and emphasized her body perfectly. It wasn’t like the dress needed to do much work for Fleur though; she’d probably look hot in a potato sack. He’d almost convinced himself that his mind had exaggerated her beauty in their time apart, but he now knew this wasn’t true. She was every bit as beautiful as he remembered, and instantly he was taken back to the last time they’d seen each other in person. Their communication via letter had assured him she wasn’t upset with him, but he’d made quite a fool of himself back then.

Fleur walked across the room, stepped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. Harry was frozen stiff. His lips were unresponsive and his hands hung at his sides. It wasn’t that he was worried about betraying Daphne or anything like that. They weren’t exclusive by any means; they hadn’t even gone on a single date yet. No, his awkwardness was entirely based on not seeing her for months, as well as the memory of that last time they’d been face to face. He’d told her he wanted to take their friends with benefits relationship to the next level and make her his actual girlfriend, and she’d rejected him. He didn’t know what to think, or what to do. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected her to do, but the kiss on the lips was something he had no clue how to react to.

She pulled back quickly, still smiling brightly. “I’m so happy to see you in person again, Harry,” she said. “The letters were nice, but there’s no beating this.”

“Yeah,” he said, rather lamely in his opinion. He felt as out of sorts as he had before she’d taken him under her tutelage. “I’m, uh, sorry about last time.” Fleur’s smile dipped slightly, taking on a sad twist as she shook her head.

“There is nothing to apologize for, Harry,” she said. “I would like to put it behind us and begin anew. Would you please sit down so we can catch up? Like I said, the letters have been nice, but I want to hear all about how your fifth year at Hogwarts has been going straight from your lips. And I have so much to tell you about working for the goblins at Gringotts!”

Harry hadn’t known what to expect from her today, or how he would react to seeing her again, but he couldn’t help but smile now that he was back in her presence again. He still felt awkward, but he had never been able to refuse Fleur anything that she asked for. If she wanted to talk, he would listen.

“Lead the way.”

\--

“Oh, Harry! I wish I could have seen that!”

Fleur giggled as he finished telling her a story about a recent encounter with Umbridge, where the toad had tried to assign him a rubbish detention for ‘unauthorized reading material’, only for McGonagall to step in and rescind the punishment immediately since Harry had not brought the (perfectly harmless and legal) book into her classroom but had merely had it for his own private reading. Umbridge had stewed impotently, but backed down when she realized it was a losing battle.

“Me too,” he said, smiling at her. He’d been awkward at first, but as their conversation had gone on it had been easier for him to calm down, act more like his normal self and simply enjoy being in Fleur’s company again. There had been more reasons he’d wanted to date her beyond just her incredible beauty and the mind-blowing sex, and he was reminded of how much fun he had with her now that they got to sit down together and talk again, trading stories about his year at Hogwarts (though he left out the sexual aspects of his term so far) and her introduction to life working for the goblins of Gringotts. While her rejection did still sting, it was a duller ache now, one that didn’t bother him nearly as much as it had both because enough time had passed and because he hadn’t exactly had a boring sex life in her absence.

“I know I’ve said so in letters, but I want to thank you in person for indulging Gabrielle,” Fleur said, smiling at him warmly. “Receiving your letters and writing back to you has been one of the greatest highlights in a difficult year for her as she goes through the veela maturity. Thank you, Harry.”

“It’s been my pleasure,” he said, smiling. A warm feeling spread through him, and not just because Fleur was so pleased with him. He was also happy to know he’d been able to be a bright spot in Gabrielle’s life while she dealt with the changes caused by her veela heritage. “I just wish I could speak with her face to face. Like you said, letters can only do so much.”

Fleur’s smile quirked as he said it and it reminded him of how she might smile when someone was praising her for a job well done. “If you want, I’m sure I could talk with my parents and arrange for Gabrielle to come visit me over the summer, and of course we would invite you over.”

“I would like that,” he said, nodding. He felt like he knew Gabrielle much better now thanks to their letters, but he would like to see her in person again after so long.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments, but Harry decided he needed to circle back around to the elephant in the room. She’d brushed it off earlier, but he felt like he wouldn’t know where he stood with Fleur or what she wanted from him until they addressed it properly. Saying a silent prayer that he wasn’t about to screw everything up again, he took a deep breath and dove in.

“I’m sorry that things ended so awkwardly between us last time,” he said. “I didn’t mean to put you in that position, but I just—“

“Shh, Harry,” Fleur whispered. She put a finger on his lips to silence him. “As I said, there’s nothing to apologize for. And _I’m_ sorry that I couldn’t give you the answer you wanted. But it didn’t change how I feel about you, or how unbelievably _handsome_ you are.”

Fleur kissed him again, and this time it was not the brief peck hello of earlier. This was much deeper; this was a kiss of promise and intention. She’d kissed him like this many times before, and while Fleur might not be interested in being his girlfriend, this kiss told him beyond all doubt that she wanted to pick up where they’d left off.

When he didn’t respond quickly enough for her liking, Fleur grabbed his hands and guided them to rest on her arse. Even through her dress it felt every bit as amazing in his hands as he remembered, and he couldn’t stop himself from giving both cheeks a squeeze. She pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him.

“I understand why you wanted more of this,” she said. “I’ve thought about you often in our time apart, and I’m so happy to be here with you again. Now would you like to continue?”

There was nothing for Harry to think about. Her rejection and his subsequent flight did not matter, nor did their time apart. None of the girls he’d been with since were on his mind, and he gave no thought to his upcoming date with Daphne. He immediately started to kiss Fleur back, and his hands groped her arse more firmly. As he kneaded her cheeks, he confirmed his earlier assumption: she was not wearing any knickers underneath her dress. He had a feeling there was no bra to be found either.

Fleur pulled away and stepped out of his arms, but it was only so she could begin to slowly undress him. Now that she was back and they were doing this, Harry could not keep his hands to himself. While Fleur worked his trousers and underwear off and pulled his shirt over his head, Harry’s hands went wandering around her body. 

Around the time that Fleur’s hand first touched his bare cock, Harry decided that he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled her dress up around her waist and then pushed her down onto one of the couches. She let out a surprised _oof_ as she hit the couch, but when she looked up at him he was pretty sure it was the look on her face indicated that it was the good sort of surprised.

Not that he was very concerned, honestly. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed being with Fleur until now, and he was going for it all. He got down on his knees, spread her legs and buried his face between her thighs.

“Oh, _oui_!” Fleur gasped as his lips and tongue went to work. “I have never seen you like this, Harry! I don’t think you have ever been so eager to lick me!”

It certainly didn’t sound like a complaint, and when Harry continued to press forward this became more obvious by the way Fleur started to moan. She had taught him well in their previous time together, and he had only gotten better with multiple partners to practice with since then. He was intent on showing her what he could do, and he was gratified to hear that it was working.

Once he decided he’d spent enough time licking at her pussy and she was ready for more, he made a move towards her clit. Fleur sighed deeply.

“Oh, I have missed that mouth, Harry,” she groaned. “Keep going, keep going! I am almost there!”

They were words to motivate any man, especially when they were uttered in that slight French accent she still held onto. Harry brought her tongue out to play and batted it with his tongue, and it brought the desired reaction from his part-veela friend with benefits. Fleur’s hands grabbed at his messy black hair and pulled his head in closer to her, wanting him as close as she could get him. Harry gave her what she needed, and after just a few more measured trips of his tongue across her clit he got to hear something he had gone far too long without hearing. For the first time since that day he’d confessed and she’d rejected, he got to hear Fleur Delacour cry out in orgasmic bliss.

She tasted even better than he remembered, and it drove Harry to lick up everything she had to offer and then take a few more trips across her vulva with his tongue just to make sure there was nothing left for him. It also drove him to jump straight in for it all as soon as her orgasm was finished and he pulled his head out from between her thighs.

Harry didn’t give her any time whatsoever to recover from her orgasm. He immediately climbed onto the couch, got on top of her and slid his cock inside of her. There was no reason for him to worry about preparing her; there was ample wetness available to make his passage easier. He groaned when he pushed his cock inside of Fleur’s tightness. He’d been fortunate enough to have no shortage of lovers since his split from Fleur, and every single one of them had been a great lay. But there was something about a veela’s pussy that just could not be topped, and it was only now that he was back inside of Fleur that he could fully appreciate just how perfect she felt.

Fleur seemed to feel the same way, because her face was bright and happy and she moaned as Harry penetrated her and began to move back and forth inside of her.

“Oh, I missed this so much!” she moaned. “It’s so good; _so_ good!” She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. “You seem even more confident than before! Have you been practicing while I’ve been gone?”

Harry didn’t answer her. Talking about other women you’d been with was a faux pas in the middle of sex, and even though they’d never been exclusive and had been apart for all of it, he didn’t know how Fleur would react if he let on that he’d had quite a bit of luck on the sexual front without her. So he stayed silent and concentrated on fucking her. Fleur moaned her way through it, and Harry hoped that the potential crisis was behind him.

He only managed a few more thrusts before Fleur pushed him off of her and down onto the couch so she could get on top. She held his cock steady so she could lower her body down onto it, and she quickly began to raise and lower her hips, riding his cock expertly. Fleur knew how to ride a cock; she’d proven that to him time and time again. There was something different about it this time though. Usually she moved her body sensually when she rode him, but there seemed to be far more force and aggression behind it this time. He didn’t think her hips and arse had ever slapped down against him this hard before.

It felt great, there was no question about that, and Harry had plenty to do despite being on his back. While Fleur rode him, he groped one perfect tit and licked and sucked on the other one. Most blokes would kill to be in his position, but as good as it felt, something was off for Harry. After all their time apart, and all the chances he’d had to flex his muscles with other lovers, he found that he no longer enjoyed letting Fleur take charge.

So he decided to take control over the encounter while still letting her stay on top of him. He grabbed her by the arse and held firm. While Fleur was still technically doing the riding, Harry controlled her pace and dictated the intensity of her ride. If Fleur objected to him taking control away from her, it did not show. She made no attempt to remove his hands and just moaned while her bouncing and rocking continued. 

“Mon dieu!” Fleur whispered as Harry squeezed her bum and made sure that she rode him at the pace he wanted. She generally only slipped into random French words and phrases during sex when she was feeling really good and was too focused on her own pleasure to notice, so Harry could tell that she was about to have another orgasm.

In the past Harry would have been unable to resist following her over the edge, but he had grown since their last encounter and he was determined to show her that growth. He closed his eyes for a moment when he heard her cry out and felt her already perfect veela pussy squeeze around him even tighter. This was the point where he would have broken before, and truthfully, lasting long enough to make a veela orgasm was a very admirable feat for even the most virile and experienced of men. But Harry was ready to go beyond his previous benchmark and show Fleur just what he was capable of now. It took enormous willpower on his part, but he was able to resist his body’s demand to pump her full of his cum. He made it all the way through her orgasm, and it became easier once she came down from that peak. He was able to go back to using his grip on her arse to bounce her on his cock, and it wasn’t long before Fleur was moaning loudly in French once again.

It was even harder for Harry to resist giving in the second time that he felt Fleur climax on top of him. He’d never pushed things this far with her, and he could feel his body straining in protest as he held himself back. But he refused to let his body win. Harry had trained hard to improve his strength in as many ways as he could, and this was one battle he wasn’t going to lose. He held on as Fleur screamed her way through her second orgasm on his cock, and her third of the day overall. She was gasping for breath when it was over, and then seemed shocked when she felt him start to move her again. Her blue eyes looked into his as she cocked her head like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

“H-how can you still be going?” Fleur asked shakily. “No man should be able to last this long without cumming once, not with _me_.” Harry stared back at her while his hands encouraged her to ride him harder, proving her wrong. “Comment est-ce possible?”

Harry didn’t need to be fluent in French to understand what she was asking. She couldn’t believe he’d lasted this long, and didn’t understand where he was getting this sort of stamina from. But he did. He had something to prove. Fleur might not want to be his girlfriend, but he was going to take this chance to show her that no one could fuck her like he could. If they wound up going their separate ways, whether because things got serious between he and Daphne or Fleur found a serious lover of her own, he wanted to leave a lasting impression on the beautiful French veela who had taught him so much.

Fleur’s third orgasm did the trick, as not even Harry’s willpower could hold out forever after having been forced to withstand so much. He grunted, squeezed her arse hard and held her body down on his lap while he fired a steady stream of cum inside of her. Fleur, who had been panting and screaming into his ear, brought her lips to his and kissed him desperately during their mutual orgasms.

While Harry would have been willing to give Fleur time to rest, that wasn’t what she wanted. She got off of his lap only to walk over, use her hands to brace herself against the wall and shake her arse at him.

“Come and bugger me, ‘Arry,” Fleur said breathlessly, the slurring of his name a sure indicator of just what a number he’d done on her already. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes and readied his body for what was to come. Maybe he could have used a minute himself, but he would never be able to resist such a perfectly round derriere wiggling at him as if in invitation.

Harry cast a spell on her as he approached so she would be clean and lubricated, and put a hand on her hip while guiding his cock into position with the other. Fleur wiggled impatiently when she felt the tip of his cock poking her rear hole, so he decided there was no need to ease his way in. He thrust his hips forward and penetrated Fleur’s perfect bum for the first time in far too long.

The buggering was every bit as hard as the initial penetration. Harry slammed his hips into her aggressively from behind, rocking her and making her press her hands to the wall harder so she didn’t slip. He nearly stopped, worried that he might be fucking her arse too hard, but Fleur alleviated his concern quickly.

“Yes, yes!” she shouted. “Do it harder! Harder, Harry! Fuck my derriere; do it!”

Well, if she wanted it harder who was he to refuse her? He buggered her without concern, and his hands left her hips to do a bit of exploring. He squeezed and spanked those lovely arse cheeks for a bit, and then switched to giving her some spanks. The first few were lighter and more playful, and when she seemed happy enough with those he got a little more daring and put more force behind his swings. She liked that as well, and she liked it even more when he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. She was seeing for herself just how much practice Harry had gotten at getting rough and dominating a witch, and she seemed to love it all.

Buggering her against the wall was fun, but it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable position. He carried her away from the wall and brought her over to shag her on the couch. Fleur smiled up at him as he fucked her, but when she tried to buck her hips to roll him over so she could get back on top, he did not budge. He just stared at her and smirked while staying on top and continuing to thrust into her. If she thought she was going to take control of this encounter over again, she had another thing coming. Harry had discovered his dominant side, and he was going to spend the rest of the day showing it to her.

\--

Nighttime had fallen and Harry’s curfew was fast approaching, but he and Fleur weren’t concerned about the time just yet. They’d spent too much time apart for either of their liking, and they were making up for it today.

They’d fucked through the evening and into the night with only the occasional break for them to recover before they got started all over again. Fleur had taken several more attempts at taking control back from him, but Harry had rebuffed her every single time. Being on top of her and controlling things felt natural to him now, and he wanted to establish the new order of things. So when she tried to roll them over, he held her down. When she tried to use her hands to claim control, he pinned her wrists down. Whatever she tried to do to assert the confident dominance she’d always enjoyed previously, Harry had an answer for and was able to shut her down. Fleur seemed frustrated by her ineffectiveness, but also impressed by this new side of him. And she’d very clearly enjoyed how he made her feel while he dominated her and fucked her.

They were currently taking another break, or at least they had been until Fleur decided she was ready for more. While Harry was sitting on the couch and catching his breath, Fleur crawled over across the floor towards him, looking incredibly sexy and seductive in the process. He’d watched her with interest, and groaned when she started to lick and kiss his cock. He’d intended to rest for a few more minutes, but if she wanted to suck him he wasn’t going to resist. He sat back and enjoyed the familiar, welcoming sensation of being inside of Fleur Delacour’s mouth.

She wasn’t fooling around either. Fleur treated him to the full course, bobbing her head down his cock until she’d taken him all the way down her throat. She stopped there, held him in her throat and stared up at him. There were few sights in Harry’s life that he’d ever been able to compare to Fleur Delacour’s beautiful face staring up at him while his cock was stuffed all the way in her mouth and down her throat, and she knew it. She knew how much he loved it when she stared at him like this, and she made sure he had plenty of time to stare down into her bright blue eyes before she pulled back.

Just because she took him out of her throat didn’t mean she was done with him though, thankfully. Her hand took over for her mouth, wrapping around his shaft and stroking him. That wasn’t to say her mouth abandoned him either though. She went down and started sucking on his balls, which made him groan as it always did. Even the _popping_ sound of her lips pulling off of his balls sounded erotic to him. There was very little that Fleur did that _wasn’t_ erotic to him, if he was being honest.

“I am very impressed with how much you’ve changed, Harry,” she said. “You’ve learned some new tricks while I’ve been away. Have you just been reading up, or have you found a partner to practice with?”

Her hand continued to stroke him, and her mouth returned to his balls. The pleasure was distracting, but Harry knew it would be dangerous to admit the truth regardless of whether they’d ever actually been dating or not. He couldn’t just say nothing though.

“Oh, you know, I’ve just had some time to do some studying since you’ve been gone,” he muttered, and then he groaned when Fleur gave his balls another solid suck. She released his balls from her mouth again and smiled up at him.

“Are you sure?” she asked teasingly. “You sound like you’re hiding something.”

He tried to shake his head, but she took his balls back into her mouth and it was hard to think straight again. Few things made him as weak-kneed or muddled his mind as successfully as a vigorous ball sucking, and Fleur was diving in with such relish that it was hard for him to remember any logical reason why he shouldn’t be straightforward with her. With her hand jerking from tip to base and her mouth worshipping his balls, the truth spilled from his mouth without him ever actually making the decision to share it with her.

“Yes, I’ve had sex since you’ve been gone,” he said. “I’ve actually had sex regularly.”

She stopped sucking his balls and removed her hand from his dick, and once the pleasure was gone and Harry’s brain caught up to what had just happened he worried he might have just screwed things up. Yes, it was true that she had no claim on him, and she’d even rejected him when he’d told her he wanted to be with her as more than just a casual sex partner. But admitting that he’d been having regular sex since she’d been gone might not have gone over well with her. He knew he wouldn’t exactly enjoy it if she told him she’d had a string of lovers since the last time he’d seen her, and since she’d stopped pleasuring him as soon as he admitted the truth, maybe she was similarly unenthused.

“It’s okay, Harry.” She smiled up at him reassuringly. “I’m not mad at you; it’s not like we were dating. I held no claim on you, and we’ve already talked about where we stand. I just wanted to know the truth. And thank you for being honest with me.”

“Uh, you’re welcome, I think,” he said. Being thanked for telling his first lover that he’d been having regular sex with other people wasn’t exactly what he’d expected today, but there could have been far worse outcomes to that admission.

Fleur popped back up to her feet and straddled his lap. “And now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I think I should reward you for your honesty. I hope I’ve given you enough time to recover your strength, but if not, there’s no shame in sitting back and allowing me to do the work for a bit.” She sank down onto him slowly, taking his erection back inside of her pussy.

“No need for that,” Harry said, smirking. He’d worked too hard at taking control of this encounter to let her snatch it away from him now. “You were nice enough to use your mouth to get me ready for more. Now it’s my turn to take care of the rest.”

Fleur shook her head, grinning and looking resigned at having her latest attempt rejected. Harry grabbed her by the arse and stood up off of the couch while keeping his cock inside of her, and when he began to walk across the room he kept hold of her perfect bum and bounced her on his cock. He wouldn’t be happy until he’d shagged Fleur in as many positions as possible. With any luck they might be able to make enough noise to get the Shrieking Shack renamed to the Moaning Shack. It didn’t roll off the tongue as well, but if the Shack itself were a living thing he felt sure that it would much rather be known for a gorgeous French veela’s erotic cries than a transforming werewolf and his animagus friends.

If the Shack _was_ a living thing, it had gotten one heck of a show so far. And the show was not over yet. Harry didn’t know what the long-term future held for him and his first lover, but he wasn’t going to stress out about that right now. He was going to make the most of whatever time he had with Fleur, and make every night with her count.

\--

Fleur sighed as she watched Harry finish covering his body back up. Obviously he couldn’t go back to Hogwarts naked, but she was missing his naked body already.

“Are you heading back now?” he asked, turning to look at her. “Want me to walk you out?”

“No, Harry, but thank you,” she said, smiling. “I’m going to stay here to rest for a bit before I leave. You really wore me out, you know!”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” he said, grinning sheepishly. She shook her head.

“Don’t be,” she said firmly. “It was wonderful.”

“It was,” he agreed, grinning. “I’m glad we did this.”

“So am I,” she said. “We will have to do it again soon— _far_ sooner than last time!”

“I’ll look forward to it,” he said. He looked down at his watch and frowned. “I really do need to get back though.” He looked like he did not want to leave her.

“Go, Harry,” she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left, and he turned his head back to give her one last smile before he walked out and closed the door behind him. Fleur smiled until the door was closed, but as soon as he was gone the smile dropped and she allowed the fury to run free.

What a fool she had been! Some Hogwarts whore, or perhaps more than one of them, had taken advantage of her time away from Harry, and it was her fault. None of what she had taught Harry was intended to be used for anyone other than her and a certain other special someone. But she wasn’t upset with Harry. She was upset with herself, because this was all her fault.

Rejecting Harry had hurt, but it had been the right thing to do; not for her, but for Gabrielle. She would do anything for her little sister, and Gabby had fallen hard for Harry after he’d pulled her from the lake. So Fleur had set out to teach Harry, to mold him into the perfect lover for her sister and also to learn what kind of girl he would be more likely to fall for. Gabrielle shouldn’t have any trouble with it, but Fleur wanted to give her every advantage she could. Everything had been going well, even if Fleur had found herself falling for him herself, which had not been part of the plan. It had been hard to reject him; she’d badly wanted to say yes. But she was too good a sister to do that. She knew how Gabby felt, and so she’d refused to let herself accept Harry’s offer no matter how much she wanted to.

It had hurt him, but it had hurt her too. She’d been feeling lonely and vulnerable after that, and that was when she made her biggest mistake of all. She’d fallen for the flirtations of Bill Weasley when she met him at Gringotts. He was a cool older man, and his timing could not have been any better (for him, at least. Fleur now wished she’d never met him, because that meeting had ruined everything.)

Being with Bill had helped her forget about the sting of saying no to Harry, and how her heart had twisted uncomfortably when she saw the look on his face and watched him leave her. But she’d allowed herself to get so swept up in the distraction that she failed to write to Harry for several weeks, and she now knew that those several weeks had been crucial. She’d already known by then that Bill was not what she thought he was and was not what she needed, and had broken things off with him. He wasn’t a bad man, but when she compared him to Harry she simply found him lacking in every area that mattered to her. But those few weeks of deluding herself into thinking Bill might be what she needed had opened the door for an opportunistic Hogwarts witch or witches to swoop in on Harry, and had created complications in her plan to teach Harry how to be the perfect mate for her beloved sister. 

The plan had suffered a setback, but she was determined to get things back on track. It should still be salvageable, especially if Gabrielle’s communication with her about her ongoing letters with Harry was any indication. Fleur had shared all that she’d learned with Gabrielle, who seemed to be using it wonderfully. She’d even shared with her the weak spot she had painstakingly conditioned into Harry, one she had exploited earlier to get the answers she wanted, whereby she could get him to be truthful with her or otherwise agree to what she wanted while she was sucking his balls. Hopefully the Hogwarts sluts hadn’t figured out _that_ little trick!

Today had been good, both as a chance for Fleur to finally feel satisfaction again and as a way to begin to salvage her efforts to set Harry up with her sister. Getting Gabrielle and Harry together would be beneficial, though it would take some work to convince her parents to let Gabrielle visit her in what had essentially become a war zone thanks to You-Know-Who. Fleur would find a way though.

And until she could arrange a meeting with Gabrielle, Fleur would do her part to keep Harry’s eyes from straying too far. With her foolish fling with Bill behind her, she could begin to meet with Harry more frequently again. She was going to remind Harry that there was no lover like a veela, and the only girl he should ever consider seriously was a veela. He’d looked her way for a reason; now she wanted to redirect his attention to her sister. He was already growing fond of her thanks to their letters, and once they met in person again Gabrielle could hopefully take advantage of the preparations Fleur had made.

Fleur was confident it would all work out, and determined to do her part. Harry and Gabrielle would be a perfect match, she just knew it. And hopefully once he became her brother in law Gabrielle would be willing to share him with her. That shouldn’t be too hard an argument for Fleur to win, considering she’d basically gift wrapped Gabrielle’s dream man for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Anal sex
> 
> Pairing(s): Harry/Fleur


	9. Twin Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets up with Padma for an evening in the prefects' bath. They think they're alone, but are they really?

"You look flustered," Harry said as he met up with Padma in a corridor behind a suit of armor. She blew some hair out of her face and shook her head.

"Bloody Mrs. Norris," she said, gasping for breath. "Stepped on her tail; had to make a break for it so Filch didn't catch me."

"Ah." Between the Map and his disillusionment spell, Harry generally didn't have to do a lot of running to evade anyone these days so he couldn't really identify anymore. "Well, let's step inside, shall we?"

She nodded with a grin, and he led the way into the prefects' bath. He did a quick sweep of the room with his eyes just to make sure no one else was there, and then he turned and nodded at her.

"We're good," he said. Padma eagerly started to strip out of her clothes, and Harry did the same.

"I've been looking forward to this all week," she said as she took her bra off and tossed it aside. "We haven't been able to do this nearly as often as I would like to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed. After she'd given her first time to him during that prefect patrol with Pansy, Padma had caught up to him outside of the transfiguration classroom the next day and pulled him aside to talk to him in private. He'd been able to tell that she had something she wanted to ask him, but she was embarrassed and that made it hard for her to get it out. But after many stops and starts, she'd finally been able to ask him if they could meet up on occasion to have sex. She'd enjoyed what they did and wanted more of it, but not with just anyone. She wanted a man who knew what he was doing and knew how to make her feel good, and she already had confirmation that Harry could give her all that she'd needed.

He agreed, of course; she was incredibly sexy, and he wasn't committed to any one witch yet. He would've been a fool to say no. But between their class work, their respective prefect duties and his training, not to mention everything that had been going on with Daphne, Fleur and Pansy, they'd only been able to meet up a couple of times so far. This little trip to the prefect's bath with the Ravenclaw Patil had been something he'd had on his mind frequently for the last couple of days.

Once they were naked she led the way into the bath, and Harry was happy to follow behind and stare at her bum as she stepped in. Padma slowly swam around the pool for a bit, likely working off whatever stress she'd had in fleeing from Filch.

"So how was your week?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it was fine," she said. "My potions essay was good enough that not even Professor Snape could come up with anything negative to say and just handed it back to me silently, so that was nice. And my prefect patrol with Hermione was pretty uneventful, so I can't complain. How about you? Anything interesting happen?" Harry thought about his reunion with Fleur.

"Eh, nothing too far out of the ordinary," he said. Somehow he felt that talking about shagging the woman who had taken his virginity and taught him about sex, who was also the first woman he'd ever felt strongly enough about to ask her to be his girlfriend, felt like it would be bad manners. "I'm looking forward to the next Hogsmeade weekend coming up though."

"I'll bet you are," Padma said, smirking and shaking her head. Harry cocked his head at her curiously, but he didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant because she swam over to him and took his cock in her hand. She slowly started to stroke him while bringing her lips to his and kissing him. Her kiss was soft and amateurish, showing her inexperience, but it was sweet. In its own way her lack of skill was a turn-on. It showed how little she'd done this. He was her first, and so far still her only lover. It probably wouldn't stay that way forever, unless they wound up actually dating (something she hadn't given any hint of wanting to do), but for now it was a definite turn-on to know that he was the only man who had done any of this with her.

Harry pointed his hand at the door to the bath and cast a quick spell to make sure no one would come in and interrupt them, and then he returned his full attention to Padma. They made out while Padma's hand slid up and down his wet cock, and even her slow and somewhat awkward handjob felt pretty good. But when Harry had a beautiful witch like Padma Patil with him, he wasn't going to settle for just a handjob for very long.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her handjob, then put his hands on her shoulders to push her back slightly. She looked at him curiously, then yelped as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slim body up out of the bath effortlessly. He sat her down on the edge of the bath, kissed her on the lips to silence her questions, and then kissed his way down her wet body and shifted in the bath to make it easier to do what he was about to do.

Padma realized where he was headed and what he was going for, and she showed how much she approved of that idea by spreading her legs wide and making it easier for him to bring his mouth to her crotch and take his first taste.

"Oh!" Padma groaned as he ran his tongue along her pussy lips and then started to rub her with his fingers. Part of the fun with Padma was how strongly she reacted to all of these things that she had little to no experience with, and she was as responsive as ever as he went down on her in the bath.

Harry hadn't had as much chance to go down on Padma as he had on some of his other lovers who he'd hooked up with more often. But he still knew her well enough to play her body well and lick her the way that she liked, and if he'd forgotten anything about her particular preferences her enthusiastic moans and the way she threaded her fingers through his hair when he did something she really liked led him right where he needed to go.

"Yes, Harry!" she whined when his tongue touched her clit. "Yes, lick me right there!" He slithered his tongue across her clit and worked his fingers inside of her, pumping her and bringing her closer. "Oh Merlin, Harry, it's so good! I'm so close! Yes, yes, _ohhhhhh_!"

Harry pulled back and stood in the bath, watching smugly as Padma breathed deeply and recovered from her climax. The sight of a pleased woman would never got old, and neither would the way she smiled happily at him when she opened her eyes.

"Time to trade places, Harry," she said. "You get up here and sit on the ledge, and I'm getting back into the bath."

"Yeah? You sure?" he asked. He'd thought they would jump straight into shagging now, but she seemed to have something else in mind.

"Very sure," she said. "I want to return the favor."

"Sounds good to me," he said as he moved to climb out of the bath. He was looking forward to shagging her, but if she wanted to suck his cock first he wasn't going to stop her.

They switched positions, Harry sitting on the ledge while Padma got settled in the bath, and she gave the head of his cock a few licks before taking it into her mouth. This was the first time Padma had ever sucked his cock, and as she got going he was reminded that she had not sucked anyone else's cock either. While her inexperience with sex could be fun at times, this was a case where it wasn't really a strong point. She couldn't bob her head smoothly, she didn't understand how to use her tongue during the blowjob to make things feel better for him, and she struggled to take him much more than halfway down without having to pull back and catch her breath. There were a few times that she tried to force herself to take him down deeper than she was ready for, and it always ended with her gagging and having to stop altogether for several seconds while she recovered. Padma tried her best, but with her current level of experience her best just couldn’t measure up in comparison to some of the other women who had sucked Harry’s cock.

He appreciated her for trying, and simply looking down and seeing Padma's pretty face with her mouth stretched wide around his cock was stimulating, but he didn't know how well this was going to work or how long it would take her to make him cum if she was determined to truly repay the favor.

As it turned out, they didn't actually find out, because he wasn't the only one who had doubts about how effective this blowjob would be.

"Merlin, you’re just no good at this at all," a voice said teasingly. But as the voice did not come from Harry, and obviously did not come from Padma since her mouth was still full of cock, it put them both on alert. "If you keep going like that we're going to be here all night."

Footsteps approached, but they got no closer. Padma pulled her mouth off of Harry's cock and scrambled into the water to try and hide her body from view, and while she attempted to preserve her modesty Harry went into self-defense. Most wizards would have been rather helpless nude in the bath with their wands not in easy reach, but Harry didn't need his wand for this. He fired a wandless petrifaction spell in the direction of the voice to keep the intruder from escaping or getting closer, and then levitated their motionless body towards him. When he saw the person's identity, he had a pretty good idea they weren't in danger from this person and they had no hostile intent, though there were still questions left to be answered.

"Parvati?" Padma whispered. Indeed, it was Padma's own twin sister who had somehow got in here, and she was nude. Her body was every bit as attractive naked as her twin's was, but Harry wasn't in the mood to do any ogling right now. He undid his spells and gently set Parvati back on the ground near the bath. As soon as she was no longer petrified and standing on solid ground, Parvati smiled at him.

"You're a quick shot, Harry," she said, making a joke out of it all. Harry prepared to ask her what the hell she thought she was up to, but Padma beat him to it. The Ravenclaw climbed out of the bath, water dripping off her gorgeous body as she got in her sister's face.

"What are you doing in here, Parvati?!" Padma demanded. "You're not even a prefect!" Parvati rolled her eyes, and despite himself Harry agreed with her. Parvati entering the prefect's bath despite not being a prefect was pretty far down his list of concerns. He'd gotten in as a fourth year after Cedric gave him the password, so it wasn't like it was difficult.

"More importantly," he said, taking over, "how did you get in here when I both locked the door _and_ placed a confundus on it to keep everyone away?" Breaking through those spells or even identifying that the confundus was there should be well beyond Parvati's capability.

"I was already in here before you came in," Parvati said. "I heard someone coming in and I knew I shouldn't technically be in here, so I hid."

"Ah," Harry said simply. That explained that. If he'd looked more thoroughly or used magic to do a sweep he surely would have found her, but he'd only done a cursory look with his eyes.

"But why did you _stay_ , especially when you saw what we were doing?" Padma hissed. She sounded incredibly embarrassed to have been caught sucking his cock by her twin.

"I was going to let you know I was here," Parvati said. "I figured you guys wouldn't turn me in or anything, so I was gong to reveal myself. But then you started making out."

"And you stayed to _watch_ , you pervert?" Padma snapped.

"Yep," Parvati said, shrugging. "I wanted to see how far my nerdy twin would go. And you went _much_ further than I expected you to." Padma shrieked in anger. "But I had to step out and say something when I saw how bad you were doing."

"I was doing poorly?" Padma asked, forgetting her anger despite herself. She looked from Parvati, who just nodded, to Harry. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was probably the worst blowjob he'd ever felt, but he wasn't going to lie to her either.

"I was happy you were willing to do that for me," he said, attempting to be diplomatic. She grimaced, too smart not to see what he _wasn't_ saying, and Parvati snorted.

"Well _I_ was insulted by your mediocre technique," Parvati said. "We're twins, you know. I can't let my twin sister give such poor blowjobs. You'll drag our reputation down!"

“Oh, bugger off, Parvati!” Padma said, humiliation and anger combining together as she yelled at her sister. “Leave us alone so we can get back to our _private_ evening together.”

Parvati didn’t say anything. She dismissed what Padma was saying, walked right by Harry and grabbed Padma by the arm, beginning to pull her out of the bath. Padma complained and struggled against her sister’s grip as Parvati tried to yank her out, and Harry’s eyes narrowed. His general philosophy when dealing with an argument between the Weasley brothers was to stay out of it and let them deal with it amongst themselves, but this argument between sisters called for his intervention.

“Stop it, Parvati,” he snapped. “You’re going to hurt Padma, or even yourself.” There was enough command in his voice that Parvati immediately let go and turned to face him, looking somewhat nervous and unsure of herself, which was not a look you saw on Parvati’s face often.

“But Harry, I was only just—“ she began, but he cut her off.

“No,” he said. “You need to stop pushing your sister to do things that she doesn’t want to do, or bullying her and pushing her around. First it was those beauty products you had her get for her that could have gotten her in a world of trouble if someone other than me had caught her, then you’re coming in here, spying on us and insulting her performance in what was supposed to be a private moment, and now you’re trying to pull her out of the bath. You’re being a selfish sister.” Maybe it was his own lack of siblings or a family that made Harry even angrier about watching Parvati take advantage of and push around her twin.

Parvati had the grace to look ashamed. She bowed her head and nodded. “I’m sorry,” she said, looking at him, but he shook his head.

“Don’t say it to me,” he said. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to. If you want to say you’re sorry, say it to your sister.”

“You’re right.” Parvati looked down at her sister. “I’m sorry, Padma.”

Padma said nothing, but she nodded and some of the tension faded as her body relaxed in the water, so Harry considered the matter settled. But Parvati seemed to feel differently.

“Can I talk to her in private?” she asked, looking back at him now. He shrugged. If the two sisters wanted to talk, it wasn’t his business. He decided to establish some ground rules though so Padma wouldn’t get pushed around by her bossy twin again.

“It’s fine with me, as long as Padma is okay with it,” he said, and Padma nodded. “And don’t bully her again.”

“Of course,” Parvati said. “Coming, Pad?”

Padma climbed out of the bath (on her own this time), and she and Parvati looked at each other. Harry expected them to walk to the other corner of the bathroom to talk where he couldn’t hear them, but they carried on their private conversation in Hindi so he couldn’t understand what they were saying even though he was still standing fairly close. He kept a close eye on them just to make sure Parvati didn’t push her sister around anymore, but it looked like he didn’t need to. He couldn’t understand Hindi obviously, but there were still cues in the tone of a person’s voice and their body language that he’d been taught to read. There was a bit of back and forth between the sisters, but it became clear to him that the conversation got very amicable towards the end. They had been in disagreement about something at first, but whatever it was had been resolved now and the sisters were back on good terms.

“Everything good?” he asked as they turned back to face him.

“Oh yes,” Parvati said. “ _Very_ good. Isn’t that right, Pad?” Padma looked nervous, but there was an excited tinge to it.

“Yes,” Padma said, nodding. “Everything’s good.”

“And it’s about to get even better,” Parvati purred. She looked at Padma, who took a deep breath and nodded.

The sisters walked side by side towards him in what was obviously supposed to be a sensual manner. Parvati pulled it off far better and was clearly more comfortable, but Padma’s attempt was cute in its own way. And far more important to him was what that walk suggested anyway. They were clearly signaling what they had in mind next, and he was one hundred percent on board. It wouldn’t be his first chance to bed two girls at the same time, but sisters, and _twins_ at that? This was the stuff of Playwizard fantasies, especially if those twins were as attractive as the Patils. When they got down on their knees side by side in front of him, he had to use his training to mask how excited he actually was. This was really about to happen.

“Are you ready to live every man’s dream, Harry?” Parvati asked. Was he?

“Do you think you’re ready to back it up?” he asked. She smirked at him.

“I think you already know the answer to that question,” Parvati said. “Or did my bargaining when you caught me out after curfew really make so little impression on you that you’ve forgotten it already?”

“I haven’t forgotten,” he said, smiling. A mouth like Parvati’s would be hard to forget no matter how well he did with the witches.

“And now it’s time for me to teach Pad how to suck cock properly,” she said. “By the time we get through today she’s going to be able to go down on you almost as good as I can. Won’t that be fun?”

“I’m not going to say no,” he said, smiling. He knew firsthand that Parvati knew what she was doing with her mouth, and if she could pass some of those skills on to Padma it seemed as good a way as any to show her she was sorry.

“Some quick licks and kisses are always a good way to start,” Parvati said as Padma first grabbed him, and the Ravenclaw twin followed her advice, giving him a few smooches on the tip of his cock and lapping at it with her tongue not unlike one would lick a lollypop. “Okay, good. Now take the head into your mouth.”

Padma did, but unlike when she was by herself and tried to start bobbing right away, this time she waited for more instructions from her sister.

“Suckle it for a bit,” Parvati said. “Throwing yourself straight into bobbing your head isn’t bad if you know you can handle it and you want to wrap things up and move on quickly, but that’s clearly beyond you right now. The tip is really sensitive though, so kissing, licking and sucking there will feel great for him. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

“That’s right,” he said as Padma began to suckle at the head. “Oh, that’s _definitely_ right.”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Parvati said, clapping her hands. “Make sure to make lots of eye contact while you’re sucking him. Blokes _love_ looking at your face while you’re sucking them off, and seeing as you’ve got _my_ face, I know it’ll work out really well. Oh yeah, and if you don’t have a good reason to keep quiet, don’t hold back on the noises either. I know you’re miss prim and proper most of the time, but when it comes to blowjobs, the sloppier and messier they are, the more the guy is going to enjoy it.”

Parvati wasn’t wrong about any of that, and as Padma put her advice into action the improvement was remarkable compared to her first try by herself. Seeing her pretty eyes looking up at him and hearing her moan around his cock while she bobbed her head was a totally different experience from what he’d experienced from her before. Compared to what she’d been able to do the first time, this was on a totally different level.

He was impressed, and so was Parvati. She kept kneeling and watching, nodding along with approval and giving Padma some advice when needed or a bit of encouragement here and there. She still wasn’t quite as good as Parvati was; knowing what you were supposed to do still couldn’t match having the experience. But it was a wonderful start, and if Padma kept what she learned here in mind she was destined to become a very talented cocksucker in her own right once she had a bit more practice under her belt.

Padma gave it her all, but it became obvious that her jaw was getting sore and she was losing steam in her blowjob. She looked like she wanted to try and push through it and finish him off, but Parvati placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and came to her aid.

“Go ahead and pull back,” Parvati said gently. Padma whined, and her sister giggled. “There’s no shame in it. You’ve done a great job. Fuck, I don’t know that I could have lasted any longer with a cock as big as Harry’s when I had as little experience as you do. Now let me take it from here. I’ll finish him off.”

Padma took her mouth off of Harry’s cock and wiped at her lips delicately before looking up at him. “Was that better, Harry?” she asked.

“Much better,” he said as Parvati took him between her lips and began to suck. “It was really good.”

“I’m glad!” Padma said, grinning. Then her smile dipped slightly. “I _do_ wish I could have finished you off though. It’s not like I’m always going to have Parvati there to take care of it.” Parvati stopped sucking his cock in response to Padma’s complaint, pulled her mouth off of him and looked at her sister.

“Well you _do_ have me for today, so don’t worry about it,” Parvati said. “But if you want to help, why don’t you suck on his balls while I finish him?”

Padma looked taken aback at the suggestion at first, but upon seeing Harry’s immediate and enthusiastic groan at just the mental image of the Patil sisters sucking him together, she nodded.

“I’ll give it a try,” she said, and then she and Parvati did exactly what Parvati teased they would do. They helped him live out every man’s fantasy, because with Parvati’s mouth bobbing on his cock and Padma’s lips wrapping around his balls and sucking hard, what else could this be called but the ultimate fantasy?

He could only imagine how envious his dorm mates would be if they knew that he’d had the mouths of both Patil twins on him at the same time, both sucking hard and doing their best to make his orgasm as great as it could possibly be. With her sister’s guidance, Padma had gotten him close by herself. Now the two of them together were rapidly doing the rest, and Harry was going to finish very quickly. For a brief moment he entertained the idea of staying silent and simply feeding Parvati his load, and then he had the very tempting thought of pulling out and trying to give both Patil twins a facial at the same time. He restrained himself, though it was difficult. It probably would have been one of the more erotic things he’d ever done, but they deserved the right to choose how they wanted to end this.

“I’m close,” he said, making sure they both knew what was about to happen and giving them enough time to decide how to respond. Parvati pulled her mouth off of Harry’s cock and looked at Padma.

“Do you want to swallow it, Pad?” she asked. “You did most of the work; you earned it.”

Padma eagerly took the head of his cock back into his mouth and sealed her lips tight, and after a few sucks and some quick rubbing of his balls by Parvati and her soft hands, he was cumming inside of the Ravenclaw’s mouth. Padma swallowed it, and though a little bit wound up running down her chin she did manage to gulp most of it down.

“Impressive, sis,” Parvati said as Padma took his cock out . “Do you want to go first?” It was nice of her to be so considerate; she was probably trying to make up for how poorly she’d been treating her recently. But if she was planning on sitting on the sidelines until Padma was done, Harry had other ideas. He grabbed Parvati and pulled her with him as he got down on his back. She was surprised initially but allowed him to pull her down, giggling all the while.

“I’m going to eat you out,” he declared, and smiled when he heard Parvati’s sharp intake of breath.

“Oh?” she said, recovering quickly. “You’re getting too cocky.” She said that, but she still shuffled up his body and prepared to mount his head.

“You won’t be saying that after I’m done,” he said confidently. He pulled her down onto his face and began to lick her, and Parvati groaned.

“O-okay, maybe you’re not cocky after all,” she said shakily as Harry got straight to work, probing and testing to see what she liked best. “That’s good, that’s— _oh,_ yeah, right there, Harry!” So she liked clockwise swirls of his tongue. That was knowledge he would commit to memory. “Pad, aren’t you going to climb on him? He obviously left his cock for you to take.”

Harry would have thanked Parvati for saying it out loud and getting Padma moving, but that would have required him to pull his mouth off of her cunt, which was something he did not plan on doing. Instead he showed his appreciation by speeding his tongue up, and she groaned and clutched at his hair. Padma, meanwhile, had straddled his hips and was slowly lowering herself down onto his cock. He was reminded of the last time she’d been on top of him, when she’d slammed herself down way too deep despite it being her first time. She remembered the pain much better than he did, and she was far more cautious and deliberate with how she lowered her hips now even though she’d had sex a few times by now.

Even though the Patil sisters were on top of him, Harry felt solidly in control of this threesome. It was his mouth licking at Parvati’s cunt and giving her clit the occasional bat while she just moaned and tried to keep her squirming to a minimum so he could keep hitting her sweet spots. And while cowgirl position was usually thought of as a position for a woman to be in control and take her man for a ride, that wasn’t what was happening right now with Padma. She was largely letting Harry dictate what happened. His hands were on her hips and he effectively held her in place so he could thrust his hips up off of the ground and into her. The Patils were on top, but Harry was dominating them both. And they both seemed perfectly fine with that scenario,

“Oh, _fuck_ , that’s good!” Parvati said. “Now I’m kind of disappointed it wasn’t you using your mouth on me to get out of punishment instead of the other way around.”

“He _is_ talented with his mouth, isn’t he?” Padma said with a giggle. “Though I don’t have any other tongues to compare his to.”

“You’re not missing out,” Parvati assured her. “He’s the best I’ve ever had!” Harry loved hearing that, and he decided to celebrate by licking Parvati even intently. He took her clit into his mouth and gently sucked on it, and she shrieked. “ _Oh fuck!_ ”

“His cock’s really good too,” Padma said, sighing happily as Harry held her by the arse and bounced her on his cock, physically pulling her slender body up and dropping it back down. “Again, I have nothing to compare it to, but— _oh!_ ”

“He’s the biggest I’ve ever seen,” Parvati said, panting. “I can’t wait to finally feel it inside of me. B-but I don’t mind having his mouth on me until _then_!”

That was the last intelligible word Parvati said for the next several minutes, because all that came out of her mouth staring then were moans that got louder and louder as Harry continued licking and sucking her. Padma’s own moans were getting more intense as well as Harry alternated between thrusting his hips up and using his hands to move her lithe body atop his, but her softer cries were drowned out by those of her more boisterous sister.

Harry had licked enough women to orgasm to tell when their pleasure was getting the better of them, and Parvati was even more expressive and vocal about it than just about anyone he’d been with. She screamed as she squirted all over his face and into his mouth, and Padma giggled.

“Done already, sister?” Padma said. “I thought I was supposed to be the inexperienced one here. Why are you cumming so easily? Maybe you’re not, _ah_ , as good as you t-thought!”

Padma’s attempts to taunt her sister were cute, and Harry felt she was entitled to do so after all of the teasing Parvati had done and how much she’d taken advantage of her and gotten her to do things for her. But her taunts were rendered largely ineffective when she trailed off and her body gave in to the pleasure the same as her sister had. She’d lasted longer than Parvati, that much was true, but it wasn’t by much. No more than a minute or so after his mouth had gotten Parvati off, Padma groaned and shook as she came on his cock.

Harry took a moment simply to appreciate what he had just done. Before today he’d already been fortunate enough to have Parvati suck him off to get out of a punishment for being out after curfew, and Padma had given him her virginity and shagged him a couple more times as well. Now today he’d gotten to play with both Patils at the same time, have them suck his cock together, and he’d just made one squirt on his face while the other came on his cock. Could this day possibly get any better?

Yes, he realized as Padma and Parvati got off, walked around and switched spots. It _could_ get better, because they weren’t done yet.

“Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this,” Parvati said as she straddled his lap and took his cock inside of her. Unlike her sister she didn’t waste any time. She dropped down quickly and began to bounce on him right away, moving around herself and testing out his cock. “Oh, Pad, you don’t know how lucky you were to have him be the one to deflower you,” Parvati said with a groan. “This is what it’s all about right here. I can’t believe I wasted my first time on anyone else when you were right there in the dorm for me to take.”

She probably would’ve had stiff competition in doing so with Fleur lurking around back then, but he wouldn’t say it and ruin the mood. And he couldn’t say much of anything anyway with Padma sitting down on his face, pressing her pussy against his mouth and getting comfortable

“Yeah, I knew I was lucky,” Padma said. “I’ll always be glad Harry was my first. And I’ll always be glad we at least had this one day with him together.” She wiggled her hip, rubbing her pussy against him. “ _Oh_ , and I’ll always be glad to feel his mouth on me!”

Padma seemed to take some inspiration from watching Parvati ride his cock so confidently, because she was more active here than she’d been before, wiggling and rubbing herself against him, doing more humping of his face than her sister had. This made it a bit harder for Harry to lick her, but he rose to the challenge and tracked her down no matter how she moved.

Eating Padma out was a pleasure, and that pleasure was not lessened just because he’d already done it that very day, shortly before Parvati made her presence known. He would never tire of licking Padma, but he was also enjoying his first chance to be inside of Parvati. They’d had their fun with the blowjob in the classroom during his patrol, but that had been the extent of their sexual contact until today. He was very happy to get to know her (so to speak) better today, and quickly compared the differences between her and her sister.

The differences between the Patils when it came to sex were pretty much along the same lines as the differences in their personalities. Padma was more reserved and demure while Parvati was boisterous and bold, and just as Padma generally laid back and allowed Harry to handle the sex (her irrational deflowering and her current rocking against his face notwithstanding), Parvati put her hands on his chest and rode him hard. His fellow Gryffindor had the boldness necessary for their house. Whether she was bouncing up and down and slapping her sexy arse down onto him, swiveling her hips around or grinding against him, Parvati saw what she wanted and she went and took it. She was no quidditch player, and he couldn’t remember seeing her on a broom outside of their flying lessons in first year now that he thought about it, but when it came to riding a cock she seemed as in charge of things as he felt with his Firebolt between his legs.

It was once again Parvati who came first, though Padma didn’t taunt her this time. She was too busy shaking and squirting as he licked her to an orgasm of her own. And as for Harry, he wasn’t too far behind the twins. Parvati was still shouting in bliss when he began to cum inside of her, and when she realized what was happening her shouts only got louder and happier.

“Yeah, fill me up, Harry!” Parvati said hoarsely. “Cum in me!”

That’s just what he did. He came inside of Parvati until he could cum no more. But even when his balls had emptied inside of her, they _still_ weren’t done.

“Switch again?” Parvati suggested. Padma nodded quickly, and they both looked to him. Harry chuckled and nodded. These witches were going to drain him like he’d rarely been drained before at this rate, but he wasn’t going to say no to more sex with the gorgeous twins.

\--

"Well, _that_ was fun," Parvati said, leaning in more against Harry's side.

"Really fun," Padma agreed, cuddling into his other side. Harry had an arm around each Patil girl, and he gave them both a squeeze.

"Really, _really_ fun," he chimed in, making them both giggle and shift in the water to press even closer against him.

They'd kept going for quite some time. The twins had kept switching back and forth every time they orgasmed, each cumming several times and wringing multiple orgasms out of him as well. All three of them were exhausted now, and cuddling together in the bath was just what their exhausted, sated bodies needed now. Harry would have been content to remain just like that, relaxing in the water with a gorgeous, naked, wet Patil twin under each arm, for the rest of the night. But Parvati eventually broke the comfortable silence with a statement that required a response.

"Ah, it was so nice. It's too bad this is probably going to be the only time we can do this," she lamented. Harry's eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just about everyone has heard that you have a date with Daphne in Hogsmeade this weekend," she said plainly. Harry was slightly surprised; he hadn't exactly spread that piece of information around, and Daphne wasn't usually the type to gossip with other girls either as far as he saw. Maybe it had come from Tracey.

"Yeah, that's true," he said, seeing no reason to deny it. "It's just a date though. It's not like we're a couple or anything, and nothing has happened between us yet."

"For now," Padma said, "but I know Daphne a little bit, and you probably know her better than I do after all the time you've spent as her partner in classes this term, right?" Harry nodded slowly. "So tell me, from what you know of her, does she seem like the type who would even give a guy the time of day and consider going on a date with one unless she was serious?"

Harry bit his lip, not really sure how to respond to that. He saw Padma's point; Daphne didn't go around flirting with just anyone, and in fact he couldn't remember ever seeing her allow a wizard close to her in that sense.

"Think about it some more," Parvati said when he didn't answer. "In the meantime, I'll do what I can to prevent several jealous Gryffindor girls from trying to interrupt your date this weekend." He smirked sarcastically at her, but she just nodded and looked at him seriously. "No, I mean it. Loads of girls aren't happy that you might get snatched up, and I wouldn't put it past them. But better they get cut off by me than hexed by Daphne or Tracey."

Harry groaned. Was he really going to have to worry about jealous fangirls when he tried to simply go on a date like any other wizard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Harry/Padma, Harry/Padma/Parvati


	10. A Date with Daphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes on his date with Daphne. But as always, where Daphne goes, Tracey follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

“This table looks good,” Daphne said, having led Harry to a table in an out of the way corner near the back of the Three Broomsticks. She sat herself down and patted the spot next to her, inviting him in. Harry took a seat, and Madam Rosmerta arrived seconds later.

“So good of you to visit, Harry,” the attractive older woman said. “And you’ve finally brought a girl with you! Oh, they really do grow up so fast!”

“Uh, yeah,” he said uncomfortably, noticing Daphne smirk as she enjoyed said discomfort. “Can I get a butterbeer?”

“Make that two,” Daphne said smoothly. Rosmerta smiled and went off to get their drinks, and Harry exhaled. Minor embarrassment aside, he felt like this date was going pretty well. He hadn’t screwed anything up as best he could tell, and he had a feeling that if he _had_ , Daphne wouldn’t have been shy about letting him know it. He knew he was having a good time with her, and he was pretty sure she was enjoying walking around Hogsmeade with him as well.

There had really only been one incident thus far, and it had been a rather mild one in his opinion. It had come when they stumbled across Pansy outside of Honeydukes. Comments from the Patils about how everyone knew about his date with Daphne aside, Pansy had certainly seemed surprised to see them out together. The silence as Pansy blocked their entrance to the sweets shop was just becoming uncomfortable when Pansy ran off in the opposite direction. Daphne had tutted and wondered what Pansy’s problem was. Harry had a pretty good idea, but he hadn’t been about to tell her that he’d been fucking Pansy and she was likely jealous about seeing him out on a date with another witch. That seemed like a good way to sabotage his own date.

“Here you are, lovebirds,” Rosmerta said as she hurried back over and put their buterbeers in front of them. “Will you be having anything else?”

“Not at the moment, thanks,” Daphne said. “We will be sure to get your attention if we need anything.”

Rosmerta walked off, and as soon as she was gone Daphne put up a silencing spell around the table so no one else would be able to overhear their conversation.

“This has been a very enjoyable date so far, Harry,” Daphne said. “You might know that I have something of a reputation for not giving boys the time of day,” Harry chuckled quietly, and she gave a brief smile.

“I might have heard something like that, yeah,” he said, grinning.

“It wasn’t that I wasn’t interested,” she said. “I merely wished to be selective and wait until I found a wizard worth my time before I consented to any sort of romance. Thank you for making the experience worth the wait.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said. It felt odd being thanked for taking her out on a date, but she was enjoying herself and that was all he was really concerned with.

“Now I would like to tell you a bit more about my family,” she said. Harry froze with his bottle of butterbeer halfway to his lips. He’d been nervous about the little fact that he’d slept with her half-sister Tracey, and how learning about it might affect this date. It wasn’t like he and Daphne were together when it happened or anything like that, but he felt that it still might be something that made her feel uncomfortable with dating him. He also worried about her reputation for dismissing boys in rather humiliating fashion. Was he about to be on the receiving end of that here?

“Okay,” he said cautiously. Whatever was ahead, he would face it.

“When she was still a student here at Hogwarts, my mother founded a certain group that you have recently run into several times,” she began.

“The smuggling, you mean?” he asked. Daphne had never outright said she was involved in all of that, but it hadn’t been difficult for him to figure out. He knew that Tracey was deeply involved in it, and there was no way her half-sister wouldn’t have had some sort of involvement.

“That’s not all we do, but yes,” Daphne said, nodding. “We offer several services, including the smuggling in of certain items that are banned but pose no actual danger to anyone, as well as moneylending. My mother created the group, and it has passed down through our family until it came to me. Tracey’s mother served as her lieutenant just as Tracey serves as mine now.”

Harry remained silent and just listened to her while slowly sipping his butterbeer. This history lesson was interesting for him as someone who still had limited understanding of the inner workings of pureblood political machinations, but he was curious why she was telling him all of this now, during their date. He knew Daphne was not the type to ramble needlessly, so there had to be a point to her telling him about this right now.

“As for my mother, although her maiden family maintained a seat in the Wizengamot, their money and influence was fading at that time. That’s why, when an old marriage contract with the Greengrass family activated, she jumped at it. My father hated it, but for her it was an amazing opportunity to marry into a powerful family. He actually was looking into having the contract cancelled, but she persuaded him to accept it with the help of her best and most loyal friend—her lieutenant, who would do anything for her.”

“So Tracey’s mum came in as part of the package,” Harry mused. It was easy to understand why this had been an effective tactic. If the beauty of their respective daughters was anything to go by, both Daphne’s and Tracey’s mothers were likely incredibly attractive. Having _both_ of them offered to him was too much for Lord Greengrass to resist.

“Yes, and she was happy to do so,” Daphne said. “Aside from her loyalty to my mother, it was also an incredible opportunity for her. As a muggleborn, the likelihood of her marrying someone of my father’s status was effectively nonexistent.”

“My mum was a muggleborn,” he pointed out. “Didn’t stop my dad from marrying her.”

“And a good thing it didn’t,” Daphne said with a smile. “Lily Evans’ reputation as a smart and capable witch precedes her, and is obvious in her son.” Harry smiled back, relieved that she wasn’t carrying any pureblood prejudices, though with how close she was to Tracey he should’ve known. “But your father, and indeed the Potters in general, are noted for their rejection of usual pureblood traditions and beliefs. Not many lords of families as old and powerful as yours or mine would have married a muggleborn witch, so between her status and her friendship with my mother, Tracey’s mother was in an ideal situation.”

“And did your father ever regret not holding firm and canceling the contract?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t take offense.

“Never,” Daphne said, shaking her head and smiling. “He eventually warmed up to both of his wives, and they became inseparable.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said, though he still wasn’t sure exactly where she was going with this.

“I’ve told you all of this so you can understand my family a little bit better, given what I hope to achieve,” she said. “And now that I’ve told you about our past, I should also tell you that I know about what you did with Tracey, and how she convinced you to not only not turn her in when you caught her but even allowed her to leave with our packages.”

Harry felt a cold chill as he listened to her. He’d let his guard down and forgotten all about his concerns with his night with Tracey and how Daphne might react to it if she found out, but now she was telling him that she already knew. She’d probably _always_ known; the half-sisters seemed to discuss everything, and the story about Tracey continuing in her mother’s image and serving as her lieutenant only reinforced that. So why had she asked him on this date? Was it all a plan to humiliate him, or maybe blackmail him into assisting her in some way?

“Listen, I didn’t—I mean, it’s not like you and I were dating or anything, and—“

“Stop, Harry,” Daphne said, shaking her head. She stuck her index finger in the air and made some kind of hand signal, but Harry ignored that and looked straight at her. “I’m not angry, and you have nothing to apologize for.”

Harry was confused. While it was true that nothing had happened between he and Daphne before he’d shagged Tracey, he’d expected at least _some_ kind of reaction. Did it really not bother her that he’d had sex with her half-sister?

Before he could figure out what the hell to say they were joined at their table by Tracey, who was obviously responding to that hand signal Daphne had just made. She smiled knowingly at Harry.

“So, Daph, has Harry done a good enough job on this date to earn himself a reward?” she asked. Daphne huffed.

“I was just getting to that,” the blonde said after an eye roll. “Is the room prepared?”

“What do you take me for?” Tracey asked. “What kind of a lieutenant would I be if I couldn’t even manage that much?”

Daphne ignored her and looked at Harry. “Please follow us, Harry. I promise you will enjoy yourself.”

Harry was slow to move. His mind was still struggling to understand what was happening and what they had in mind, but they were obviously up to something.

“C’mon, Harry,” Tracey chided playfully. “Remember how much fun it was the last time we were alone together?”

“I don’t think that’s helping,” Daphne said, looking at Harry. “Please come with us, Harry. We have important things to discuss, and we can’t do them out in the open like this.”

He was still feeling somewhat reluctant, but he followed Daphne and Tracey. They hadn’t given him any reason to think they were angry or had any nefarious plans for him, so he would follow and see where they led him.

Where they led him turned out to be up the stairs and into a rented room in the Three Broomsticks. Daphne cast silencing and locking spells on the door, and then turned to him with as serious an expression as he’d ever seen from her.

“I want to date you, Harry,” she said. “But I’m not looking for a casual school romance. I’ve spent years waiting for the right wizard to come along, and I’m now convinced that you are that wizard. I want to be completely transparent with you about my intentions, Harry. I hope for this to eventually end in marriage.” Harry’s eyes bugged out, but before he could say anything Tracey butted in.

“That’s what we’re _both_ hoping for,” the redhead interjected. “It’s not just Daphne who wants you, Harry. I want in too.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. Now it all made sense. Now he understood why Daphne had told him all about her family history. She was putting the idea in his head of taking both her _and_ her half-sister as not just lovers, but as wives. The idea that they were trying to entice him with the promise of marrying both of them, trapping him just as their mothers had trapped their father (even if he’d eventually come to appreciate them, or so Daphne claimed at least) wasn’t a pleasant one.

Daphne must have seen his expression and realized he might be about to react negatively, because she spoke again quickly. “Let me first assure you that in no way am I expecting you to sign any contracts or agree to any betrothals today,” she said. “I did not tell you about my family history or my hopes for where this eventually leads because I hope to get you to commit to anything today. I only wanted to be upfront and honest with you about what I—“

Tracey cleared her throat to interrupt her half-sister. “ _We_ ,” she said. Daphne nodded.

“What _we_ want,” Daphne amended. “But you don’t have to agree to anything today. We’re not here to trap you into making any commitments that you’re not sure of. Do you believe me?”

Harry looked at her hard for several long seconds. Most would have flinched away from him when he stared at them with such intensity, but Daphne met his eyes and did not look away. She wanted him to see her sincerity, and after staring at her he finally nodded.

“I do,” he said. He still thought all of this was a bit crazy. Who states their desire to get married on a first date? (He couldn’t really find any fault with the bit about sharing him with her half-sister. Unconventional as it was, he _had_ recently shagged the Patil twins at the same time so who was he to talk?) But in a weird way, them laying all of this out there right now was a sign that they were not trying to trap him. It would have been far more manipulative to wait until he’d been on several dates with Daphne and grown attached before revealing their hopes to him. They were being incredibly forward, but they weren’t trying to hide anything from him.

“As for why I am so intent on a marriage and why I brought it up now, I have obligations to my family,” Daphne continued. “My father has left my marriage status up to my mother, and there is an agreement between us. I can choose my own husband, provided he is of suitable breeding and influence, but only if he and I have entered into a betrothal agreement by the time I’m done with Hogwarts. If my time as a student ends and I remain unbetrothed, my mother will choose a husband for me. I have kept my eyes open since my first year, trying to decide on a wizard who would meet my mother’s criteria but would also be someone I could see building a life with. You were already someone who interested me, and the time we’ve spent together this term has convinced me that you’re the one.”

Harry nodded slowly, accepting her reasoning. Being upfront about her desire to get married made more sense now that he knew the conditions she faced. She was on a time limit, and in a sense so was he. But they would still be in Hogwarts for well over two years, so she would not need an answer from him today, tomorrow, or next month. Hopefully by the time she actually felt the need for a yes or a no, he would have a much better idea of how compatible they were and whether or not he was ready to commit to marrying her.

“As for me, I already liked you even before this term,” Tracey said. “I could tell you were something special, and the time we’ve spent together has only made me like you more. So since we know you’ll need two wives eventually anyway, we figured it would work perfectly if we offered ourselves up for the role together. Being one of two wives could be tough for pretty much any other witch you might choose, but we already know we’ll get along. We’ve been together all our lives, so there’s no reason to worry about any rivalry.” That honestly wasn’t something Harry had ever considered, but she made a good point.

“And of course, what wizard could resist the chance to bed two sisters? Isn’t that the ultimate dream?” Daphne said dryly. Harry’s eyes widened, and even Tracey looked surprised. A dirty comment like that from Tracey would have felt natural, but Daphne doing so was unexpected. It made Tracey giggle though, and Harry cracked a smile too. 

Now that Harry had accepted that there were no hidden tricks here and they had in fact told him all of this because they wanted there to be no surprises in the future about what they wanted, he could relax and look at the situation more seriously. If they'd tried to spring this on him later it almost surely would have ended poorly, but since he knew what to expect heading in he was prepared to see where it would go. He was still wary because of the similarities between the situation with their father and mothers, but with all of the facts out there he was willing to explore this.

And Daphne was right; who _didn't_ want to bed two sisters? Having already experienced that male dream with the Patil twins, he could confidently say that reality more than lived up to the fantasies.

"Okay," he said. "I will date you; both of you." Daphne's stiff body posture relaxed and she wore a small smile, while Tracey was even more expressive with her pleasure, clapping her hands and whooping with joy. "But it's _only_ dating for now," he stressed. "Now that I know your situation I know that you'll need an answer from me eventually, but I'm not ready to make any decisions on marriage yet."

"Of course," Daphne said, nodding. "That's fine; take your time. We'll show you that we're genuine about wanting you. And not just because of your family influence and wealth or your personal fame. Those things might be the only reason my mother would accept you as my husband, but I want to be with you for _you_."

Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body against his and gave him a kiss on the lips. Harry immediately hugged her around the waist and returned the kiss, happy to meet her passion and return it. Harry had been fortunate enough to bed several attractive witches this term, but that didn't make his desire for Daphne any less. He kissed her back and threw himself into the kiss, only breaking away from her when Tracey took them both by the hand and dragged them over towards the bed. Harry allowed himself to be led there, very much liking where this was going.

Then the flirty Slytherin took her robes off to reveal some sexy dark red underwear underneath, and Harry decided he liked this direction even more. Tracey pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his lap to take over in kissing him, and Daphne took this opportunity to undress him.

"Are we maybe going a little fast?" Harry asked in between heated kisses with Tracey. It felt somewhat ironic asking the question given his recent sexual history, but this was his first attempt at a proper relationship. Weren't the rules different with a girlfriend (or girlfriends, in his case) than in a simple casual hookup?

Daphne raised her eyebrows while continuing to undress him, and Tracey smirked down at him. "Are you really complaining about having sex with your new girlfriends?" the redhead asked.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No," he said. This didn't feel like the way most relationships would start, but then again he supposed nothing about this was really normal. If his girlfriends wanted to jump straight into bed with him, what kind of idiot would he be if he said no? He showed them that he was all in by fondling Tracy's half-naked body, enjoying this chance to get reacquainted with her.

"With you all over him like that, I can't get him naked," Daphne complained. Tracey showed no signs of wanting to get up off of him, so Daphne sighed. "Fine. This is nothing a little magic can't fix." Harry felt his clothes disappear as Daphne vanished them straight off. He couldn't see Daphne with Tracey's sexy body dominating his vision, but he heard the blonde's noise of delight upon seeing his naked body, and it made him smile against Tracey's lips.

"As always, Daphne, you're full of good ideas," Tracey said after breaking the kiss. She reached over, picked up her wand and vanished her underwear, giving Harry his first look at the redheaded Slytherin's wonderful body since that night that he'd caught her during his prefect patrol.

She allowed him to admire her for just a few seconds before sliding down his body. Harry certainly couldn't complain about losing the view when she instead kneeled in front of him and started to lick at his cock. She licked and kissed at the head briefly before taking him between her lips and beginning to suck. He'd gone down on her during their first time together, but they'd gone straight from that to him fucking her. This was his first chance to feel her licking and sucking him in return, and he was not disappointed. She didn't seem nearly as practiced at it as, say, Fleur or Pansy, but she knew enough to make him feel very good. Between her mouth sliding down his cock and her hand gently touching and stroking him, Tracey definitely had what it took to get him off.

His pleasure was only magnified when Daphne climbed into bed with him and began kissing him again. They picked up right where they left off, and getting a blowjob from her half-sister made Harry kiss Daphne back with even greater hunger than before, and when she stroked his upper arms through his clothing he took it as permission to touch her as well. He started on her lower back and slowly worked his way down, but when he reached her full arse and gave it a squeeze she jumped back suddenly.

"Sorry, I thought you were up for a little touching what with, well, everything," Harry said, looking up at her in concern. The moment had led to Tracey pulling back, taking away what had been a pretty damn good blowjob. That was regrettable, but he was more concerned with Daphne than his own pleasure at the moment.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong," Daphne said, shaking her head. "I _want_ you to touch me there, but I can't afford to allow it yet." His confusion obviously showed on his face, because she sighed and gave him more of an explanation. "Part of my agreement with my mother includes a chastity spell. It prevents me from going beyond kissing."

"Ah." So he wasn't going to be bedding Daphne today then. That was a shame.

"I'm sorry about that." Daphne sounded sheepish and frustrated. "I wish I could rip these clothes off and have sex with you right now, but I can't."

"That's one of the reasons I'm here today," Tracey said. "Along with wanting you for myself, of course. You can't have sex with Daphne today--but you _can_ have sex with me. No chastity spells here."

"Yeah, I picked up on that," he said, smiling slightly as he remembered their first time together. He didn't need to ask why she wasn't under the same restrictions as Daphne. Tracey's mother was a muggleborn, while Daphne came from pureblood stock. Their mothers obviously took very different stances on their love lives and future marriages as a result. "Sorry if you felt like you needed her to take your place and satisfy me," he said to Daphne. "It's not like I expected anything from you today, or would have been disappointed without sex."

"Don't worry about it," Daphne said dismissively. "Now can we get on with the sex, please? I've been looking forward to this all week." She sounded dead serious about it. Even though she wouldn't actually be able to participate, it seemed that the idea of watching him shag her half-sister had Daphne very excited.

"You think _you've_ been looking forward to it," Tracey said sarcastically. She got back up and climbed back into the bed with Harry, and after a brief bit of kissing they wound up with her down on all fours and him behind her, preparing to fuck her again. He admired her naked arse for a moment, before twin huffs of impatience from both Tracey and Daphne made him chuckle. Both half-sisters were eager for him to get on with it, and he wasn't going to deny them.

He pushed back inside of Tracey, making her groan as he slid his cock in. "Fuck, just as big as I remember!" Tracey said, and it definitely didn't sound like a bad thing with the way that she said it.

The first time they'd done this, she'd been in his lap and he'd allowed her to ride him however she wanted. This time he was the one in position to control the shag, and while he took it slow with her at first, he wasn't able to hold back for long. The combination of Tracey's sexy body and the way she moaned, plus the open interest on Daphne's beautiful face as she watched them go at it, got him speeding up quickly and thrusting into her harder than he'd originally planned on.

Luckily it seemed to be welcomed by Tracey, who only moaned louder when Harry's hips sped up and smacked against her harder. She hadn't been all that experienced when he'd been with her the first time, and he doubted she'd been anywhere near as sexually active as he had in the time since, but she was proving more than ready for him to fuck her hard from behind. He put even more force into his thrusts, and she kept on moaning and encouraging him to keep going. He responded in kind, grunting with exertion as he gave it to her harder still.

Tracey cried out in orgasm, and Harry heard a very interesting intake of breath coming from around where Daphne was standing. He looked at her watching them out of the corner of his eye, and she looked as excited as she sounded. Daphne might not be able to participate, but she was enjoying the show. It provided Harry a bit of extra motivation, as if he needed any beyond simply wanting to enjoy Tracey's body and make her feel as good as he possibly could.

Determined to satisfy both of the sisters, Harry not only kept up his efforts but continued to push the envelope by switching to different positions. He rolled Tracey onto her side and took her from a spooning position, sliding his cock inside of her and playing with her breasts until she came with another cry. This too seemed to drive an excited noise out of Daphne, and between her interest and Tracey's pleasure, not to mention his own persistent desire, he pushed forward and into another position.

His third go of the day with Tracey saw her still on her side, but with him now kneeling and straddling her lower leg while he fucked her. He was able to move his hips harder and get a deeper penetration from this position, returning to something far closer to the hard doggy style sex that he'd started out with. Tracey approved.

"Oh fuck!" she whispered. She'd been really loud before, but after her second orgasm she seemed to have some of the wind fucked out of her. That didn't mean she wanted him to stop or slow down at all though. She might be getting tired, but her moans were still there even if they didn't have quite as much strength behind them now.

Harry still had plenty of strength though, and he put it all into this fuck, wanting to not only give it to Tracey and make her cum as many times as he could, but also wanting to leave an impression on Daphne and show her what was waiting for her if they ever got to the point that her chastity spell was removed and she was free to shag him. He had two gorgeous witches to impress, and he was determined not to stop until he'd done so. In actuality he'd already thoroughly impressed both of them, and he knew it. But as long as he could keep going and as long as Tracey still wanted it, he wasn't going to let up.

He fucked Tracey to a third orgasm, after which her head seemed to be lolling and her breath seemed to be getting very short. He got the feeling that she wouldn't be able to take much more, so he made the decision to push now towards the end. And he knew just how he wanted to finish her.

Tracey moaned quietly as he moved her onto her back, pushed her legs up and pressed his against them while he fucked her once again. She was close to finished, but now wasn't the time for him to hold back. Now was the time to go as hard as ever and ensure that he finished strong. She grunted every time he slammed forward and gave her a balls-deep thrust, which happened more often than at any point that he'd fucked her either today or that first night on his prefect patrol. Only now was Tracey seeing what it was like when he put his all into fucking her hard, and as her mouth hung open and she stared up at him in disbelief he knew that he was reshaping her opinion of what sex could be.

She wasn't the only one. While he was fucking Tracey, on the periphery he noticed Daphne getting up and walking behind him. somewhere out of sight. He was curious to know where she was going and what she was up to, but didn't dare look away from Tracey or take his attention off of fucking her for all he was worth. He didn't need to hunt Daphne down anyway, because he soon felt the bed shift as her weight settled behind his body. He tested his ability to multitask by continuing to fuck Tracey while looking back over his shoulder to see what Daphne was up to.

The blonde was now lying down on the bed, and her head was very close to where his cock joined with Tracey's cunt. She stared at the point of contact and watched his cock move, seemingly mesmerized by the sight. She didn't seem to understand the situation she was putting herself in, but Harry was worried that if she got any closer his balls might very well slap her face while he fucked Tracey. The idea of his balls touching Daphne's face was admittedly erotic, but he was worried that it might affect her negatively thanks to her chastity spell. If it had activated when he touched her bum with his hands, and through her clothes at that, there was no way it wouldn't reject his balls touching her face!

He wanted to tell her that it might be a good idea to lean back a bit, but before he could say anything a high-pitched whimper escaped from Tracey's throat, and he felt her cunt clench around him one more time in orgasm. Lasting through three of her orgasms so he could keep fucking her and impressing Daphne had been difficult enough, but he couldn't make it through a fourth even if he'd wanted to try.

Since Harry now always took precautions, he didn't worry about the consequences. He thrust in and kept trying to get as deep as he could get while he came inside of her, following an instinctive desire to try and fill this beautiful woman with his seed even if his brain knew that she would not be getting pregnant today. Every pulse poured more cum inside of Tracey, who mewled her way through it all. Daphne, still watching it all with the best seat possible, let out a moan that cut through all else and shot straight to Harry's groin.

"Is it always that fucking exhausting?" Tracey asked as he finally finished cumming and pulled out of her.

Harry laughed. "Not always," he said. "Only when I've got the time. Unless that was a complaint just now. If that was too much for you, I'll be easier on you next time."

"Don't even fucking think about it," she said, and there was strength in her voice despite her exhaustion. "Hell, I'm not even finished with you yet."

"Oh yeah?" Harry looked down at her, surprised to hear her say that. He'd thought for sure that she was spent, and might even need assistance to make it back to the castle, or a pepper-up potion at the very least. "You really want more?"

"Fuck yes," she said. "Just, you know, not yet. I need some time to rest. But when I'm all rested up, you'd _better_ slide that cock back inside me and give me enough to tide me over until the next time we can meet up." She wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully. "Unless _you_ don't think you'll be able to handle any more?"

"You don't need to worry about me," he assured her with a smirk. "Let me know when you're ready, and I'll pound you into the mattress one more time."

\--

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting to happen on this date," Harry said as the three of them walked through Hogsmeade together and slowly made their way back towards the castle. Daphne was happy to walk as slow as possible to extend their time together a little bit more, but the primary reason for their slower pace was because Tracey's entire body was sore. After her brief break, they'd gone back at it, putting on a show that Daphne hadn't been able to look away from. The three of them had remained in bed until it was getting late enough that they really had no choice but to head back to school, however much they didn't want to.

"That's a good thing though, right?" Tracey asked, smiling at him and lightly poking him in the chest. She might be sore, but there was no mistaking how happy she was. Daphne shared in her happiness; the day had gone even better than they'd expected, honestly. She was also more than a little jealous though, because Tracey had been the only one who actually got to enjoy the benefits of Harry's interest.

"It's a great thing," Harry said. "I took one beautiful girl on a date, hoping we might hit it off and even start dating, and we did. Only I got a second girlfriend out of it too."

"And she's pretty beautiful too, wouldn't you say?" Tracey asked, giving him another playful poke. Daphne rolled her eyes, but Harry just smiled.

"She's _very_ beautiful," he agreed, which earned him a quick kiss on the cheek from Tracey. The three of them were attracting plenty of attention on their way back to the castle, and Tracey's little kiss, harmless as it was, got tongues wagging even more. That was fine though. It wasn't like they had any intention of hiding this. On the contrary, they _wanted_ everyone else, and every witch in the castle specifically, to know that Harry was now dating both of them. Plenty of witches were interested in claiming a place by Harry's side and potentially become one of his two wives. Let them all know that both Daphne and her half-sister were dating him. It would only play into their favor.

"And she's more than happy to share that beautiful body with you whenever you want," Tracey whispered into his ear, though Daphne was close enough on his other side to hear it as well. Harry licked his lips, and if he hadn't spent all day fucking her Daphne wouldn't have been surprised to see him pounce on Tracey then and there. He seemed to notice Daphne rolling her eyes, and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he said, but she shook her head.

"Don't be," she replied. "I'm glad one of us can enjoy ourselves freely with you."

It was frustrating for Daphne that she couldn't join in, but that would only be temporary. She couldn't wait until she could tell her mother that she'd found her husband and have the spell of chastity taken off, and then she could give herself to Harry and experience all of the things that she'd only been able to watch and listen to today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Voyeurism
> 
> Pairing(s): Harry/Tracey (w/Daphne)


	11. One on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry runs a tutoring lesson for his fellow students, and stays behind afterwards for a more intimate session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See author's notes below for content warning/themes and pairing(s) for this chapter.)

“Make sure you keep that wand straight all the way through, Susan,” Harry said. "Don't let your arm drop; it's throwing your aim off." The redheaded Hufflepuff nodded, calmed her nerves and repeated the spell, and this time her arm didn’t waver. “Much better,” he said, smiling as her face filled with pride and Hannah gave her a high five.

Harry was running another tutoring session in the Room of Requirement, and thanks to Umbridge’s ineptitude their numbers seemed to grow every week. It was becoming a bigger demand on his time, though fortunately Daphne and Tracey had helped him with that. They’d come through and gotten him a time turner, as he’d guessed they had been referring to previously. He’d made good use of it so far, but he’d never forgotten the drain it put on Hermione in their third year and so he’d been taking extra time to let his body rest as well.

He hadn’t known if they would be forthcoming with information when he asked them where they got a time turner from, but perhaps owing to their attempts to be honest with him while they tested the waters in this budding relationship, they had actually answered honestly. It turned out that the Greengrass family actually had a certain amount of time turners secretly stashed away, and they only brought them out when they had an interested buyer or to lend one to someone they trusted. Daphne, Tracy and Astoria had all been provided with their own, so Daphne had needed to tell her mother why she needed a fourth.

According to Daphne, her mother had agreed to convince her father to lend it to her on the condition that Daphne keep her updated on how their courting went, and also to invite him over for a visit during the summer. Harry had agreed to that request, however nervous it might have made him to think about meeting his girlfriends’ mothers (both of them.)

“That’s good, Parvati,” he said as he continued his rounds. The Gryffindor Patil smiled, and then gave him a flirty wink that made him chuckle. He moved on, and was giving a top to Lavender when he could hear the all too familiar sound of Ron and Hermione arguing elsewhere. It wasn’t the screaming match that they got into when they were seriously worked up, but you never knew how quickly it might devolve into that. Neville was trying to play peacemaker, but he wasn’t having much success.

“Dumbledore thought it was a good idea when we went to him for permission to found this group, over Umbridge’s complaints,” Hermione insisted. “Do you think you know better than him?”

“I know that Slytherins are always looking for an opportunity to stick it to everyone else,” Ron said, and Harry noticed a few nods from others as he walked towards his two oldest friends.

“Many are,” Harry agreed as he walked up to them. “Even most of the Slytherins that I’m on friendly terms with usually have some plan or other they’re working on.”

“But Harry—“ Hermione began, looking frustrated. He talked over her.

“That doesn’t mean they’re all villains or dark wizards in waiting,” he continued. “There are also cowardly Gryffindors, disloyal Hufflepuffs and scheming Ravenclaws. Not all Slytherins are bad.”

“So what, are we going to let all of them join?” Ron asked, frowning. “I’m not going to let bloody Malfoy point a wand at me without drawing my own on him, I’ll tell you that much.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I’m not letting Nott anywhere near me, and if Malfoy tried to walk through that door I’d throw his arse out myself,” Harry said. Ron smiled slightly. “But that doesn’t mean we have to shut them _all_ out, does it?”

Hermione looked thoughtful, and he could practically see her mind at work. “Maybe we get together as a group, identify a few of the Slytherins we’ve had more positive interactions with, and bring them in on a trial run?” she suggested.

“Yeah, that could work,” Harry said. “There’s only a few weeks left in the term. If it doesn’t work out we can just continue on without them when we come back.”

Ron grumbled, not looking convinced, but Neville jumped in. “Dumbledore _did_ specifically ask us to try and include some Slytherin students in the name of school unity.” Ron nodded reluctantly, and Harry smiled. He was happy to see Neville continuing to assert himself. Harry had been working with him, trying to build up his confidence, and the results were beginning to show themselves. His newfound confidence had recently landed him in detention with Snape when he punched Malfoy in the face to shut him up during potions rather than letting him continue to bully him as he had since they came to Hogwarts.

Thinking of Neville knocking out Draco made Harry think of Pansy, and that quickly worked to kill his good mood. Pansy had not taken it well when he told her he was going to date Daphne and Tracey officially, and it had only gotten worse when he made it clear that their sexual relationship had to stop so he could give this thing with Daphne and Tracey a chance. There had been a lot of crying and yelling from her before he managed to calm her down, and while he didn’t exactly relish having to upset her, it had needed to be done. She’d always known that their fling was not going to continue forever, and it was probably for the best that it ended now before she allowed herself to get even more comfortable with the way things were.

“Keep practicing, guys,” Harry said, breaking away from Ron, Hermione and Neville and resuming his rounds. But even though he did watch his classmates, correct their technique and make suggestions where necessary, his mind continued to reflect on how things had ended with Pansy.

That day that he’d told her it could not continue still hadn’t been the end of it. The next time he and Pansy had been on a prefect patrol together, she’d come in wearing the same tight white blouse, scandalously short skirt as always, and she’d been quick to flash her bare arse at him and show him that she still wasn’t wearing any knickers beneath it. It had been an attempt to seduce him into breaking his promise, going back on his word and cheating on Daphne and Tracey, which of course would have ruined whatever they might have had before it could really even get started. But he hadn’t taken the bait. Attractive though Pansy’s bum was, it had not been able to tempt him into being unfaithful. He’d resisted Pansy’s charms, and it had led to what was perhaps the most awkward prefect patrol he’d ever been on.

Pansy hadn’t made any more attempts to seduce him into fucking her since then, so he hoped that it was behind him. With any luck she was taking notice of Neville beginning to come into his own, and she might consider him as an option. But even if she didn’t, she needed to accept that he was with Daphne and Tracey now and there was nothing she could do to change that.

\--

“That was another good lesson, guys,” Harry said. “Remember what you learned, and we’ll see you back again next time.” They’d gone for another hour or so after the brief interruption of Ron and Hermione’s argument and the agreement to try bringing in a select few Slytherins and see how it went.

Most of the students filed out quickly while chatting with their friends about what they’d just been practicing, and some of them thanked him for his help. Neville gave him a handshake and headed on his way as well, but Ron and Hermione lingered behind. Often he would leave these meetings with them and the three of them would talk about how it had gone, make plans for next time and just enjoy being around each other in general. They looked at him expectantly, but he shook his head.

“I’m going to stay behind for a bit,” he said. “You guys go ahead.” He expected company, and it would not be a good idea to keep them waiting for the room to clear out.

Once his friends were gone, Harry took a seat and waited for his guests to arrive. While he waited he thought about the other person he’d needed to make a point of informing about his new relationship with Tracey and Daphne, that being Fleur.

He’d been loads more nervous about Fleur’s reaction than Pansy’s. After all, he’d been very clear from the beginning with Pansy about what they were, and more importantly what they _weren’t_. Fleur was different though. She was his first, and she’d taught him so much. Even though she’d rejected him when he’d confessed his feelings for her, they’d patched things up and moved on, and there had been that amazing day in Hogsmeade.

He hadn’t seen her in person and had needed to do it through a letter, but her reply had not been angry, demanding or anything of the sort. Fleur had only asked that they arrange a time to meet up again, and also requested that he continue to write to Gabrielle, which was something he was happy to do and continued to do every week. He’d agreed to meet with Fleur as well, but he didn’t expect anything to come of it. He’d been clear about his commitment to being faithful so long as he was dating Daphne and Tracey, and Fleur knew him well enough to know that he did not go back on his word. He doubted she would try anything to tempt him like Pansy had.

The door to the Room of Requirement opened, and he was broken out of his musings as Tracey walked into the room. The redhead ran up to him, and he held his arms out to her, inviting her to run into them. When she got to him he wrapped his arms around her sexy body, smiling as she quickly brought her lips to his in a kiss that he was more than happy to return.

He was very happy to kiss Tracey and always enjoyed her company, but as they broke apart and he looked over her shoulder, someone was conspicuous by their absence. “Where’s Daphne?” he asked. Every other time they’d done the dueling practice it had been both of them who had shown up, and he’d expected it to be the same this time as well.

“What’s the matter, Potter? Am I not enough for you?” Tracey asked, but the way she smirked at him would have told him she was just teasing even if he hadn’t already known her well enough to recognize that she was just being playful from the tone of her voice.

“You’re more than enough,” he said, which earned him a smile and a second kiss.

“That’s good to know,” she said smugly. “But as for Daphne, no, she won’t be coming for dueling practice today. My half-sister has something important to take care of tonight, but she sends her love along.”

“I hope it’s nothing dangerous,” he said. Knowing what he did about the group her mother had started and Daphne now controlled, plus her ongoing struggles with Theodore Nott, it wasn’t entirely out of the question.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Tracey said, shaking her head. “She’s meeting up with Pansy.” Harry was surprised, for more reasons than one. He knew that Pansy wasn’t exactly on friendly terms with either Daphne or Tracey even after her relationship with Malfoy ended, so Daphne skipping out on these lessons that she seemed to enjoy so much to talk to her was peculiar. Could this have something to do with his former fling with her?

“Yes, we know that you and Pansy have hooked up,” Tracey said before he could even think about what to ask.

“Did she say something?” he asked. He saw no point in denying it, and had nothing to hide anyway. It wasn’t like he’d done anything wrong.

“No, she never said anything. It was pretty easy to figure out though,” Tracey said, smiling and shaking her head. “Especially after our Hogsmeade date. She was being pretty obvious in how she looked at you. It wasn’t hard for Daph and me to connect the dots.”

“There’s no reason for Daphne to confront Pansy about anything,” he said, feeling slightly upset. “Pansy and I were never serious; it was just sex.” It had been pretty obvious that Pansy would have been fine with it being more than that, but he chose not to say that. What he’d said was true, and for him that was all it had ever been about. He didn’t hate Pansy like he had when she hung off of Malfoy’s arm and said nasty things about him, his friends and his parents, but he’d never loved her or felt any desire to date her either.

“Good sex, I have no doubt,” Tracey said, smirking. “Parkinson might be a bitch, and I question her standards since she let Malfoy put his disgusting hands on her for so long, but even I’ve noticed that she’s got a hell of an arse.”

Harry wouldn’t argue with that, any of it, but it wasn’t the point. “It ended as soon as we talked in Hogsmeade and agreed to give this thing a try between the three of us,” he said, remaining serious even as Tracey joked. “I told her I wasn’t going to do anything with her or anyone else while I was with the two of you, and I meant it. I would never cheat on you or Daphne, or any girl I was dating for that matter.”

“Oh, Harry, of course we know that,” Tracey said quickly. She took his hands in hers and squeezed gently. “We trust you, Harry. We’ve shared things with you we wouldn’t trust anyone else with, and believe me, we don’t put our trust in people lightly, Daphne especially. We’re not mad that you fucked Parkinson, or whoever else you might have shagged before we started dating, and we know you would never cheat on us.”

“Then why is Daphne with Pansy right now instead of in here with us?” he demanded. “If you trust me, why did she feel the need to talk to Pansy?”

“Because that level of trust doesn’t extend to Parkinson,” Tracey answered. “We know she’d never be able to convince you to be unfaithful or do anything you didn’t want to do, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t still screw something up in some other way. Like I said, we’ve seen the way she’s been watching you lately. Daph just wants to warn her not to do anything stupid.”

“If it’s a warning, and _only_ a warning, fine,” he said.

“That’s all, I swear,” Tracey said, nodding. “We might be a _little_ jealous that she got to you first, even if it was only physical, but we don’t want to hurt her or anything. Daph even mentioned offering her a place in our group. Give her a chance to earn a little gold, you know, with Draco no longer giving it to her.”

“If there’s one thing that might settle Pansy down, it’s money,” he said. Well, that or a good fuck, but he wasn’t in a position to offer that to her anymore and he doubted Daphne would be taking his place, exciting though it would be to watch. He also quickly concluded that Daphne, ever the Slytherin, was prepared to bring Pansy into her group at least in part so she could keep closer tabs on her. That didn’t bother him though. The closer they watched Pansy, the more they would see that she was harmless.

“Money really is a great motivator,” Tracey said. “I’d rather not talk about it right now though, if you don’t mind. Daphne and I spend enough time worrying about money and business as it is, and I was hoping to take my mind off of that stuff tonight.”

“Sure, I get it,” he said. “What would you like to talk about instead? I wouldn’t mind hearing you say a little more about Pansy’s arse. That seemed pretty interesting.”

“I’m sure you _did_ find that interesting,” Tracey said, rolling her eyes and smiling. “But I’d prefer to leave Pansy to Daphne for the night, and you could show me what you went over with your tutoring group before I got here? That is kind of why we agreed to meet in here in the first place, you know.”

“Personally I think the first option was loads more interesting,” he said, smiling. Being around Tracey seemed to bring out his sarcastic and playful side, and he embraced it. “But if you insist, I guess we can get in a little practice.”

\--

“That was good,” Harry said some time later, lowering his wand. “You’re working hard, and it shows. You’re getting better every time we do this.”

Tracey said nothing. As soon as he’d called an end to their practice she had doubled over and put her hands on her knees while she tried to catch her breath.

“Sorry, did I push you a little too hard?” he asked, watching her with something between concern and amusement. Generally he didn’t actively participate with the bigger group beyond an initial demonstration of what he wanted them to work on, as after that he would make his rounds to see how everyone was doing.

His separate sessions with Daphne and Tracey were usually pretty similar; he would tell them what he wanted them to do, demonstrate it a few times, and then they would practice it on each other. But with Daphne otherwise occupied tonight he had needed to step into her place and serve as Tracey’s partner, and perhaps he’d gotten a little too caught up in it. Without being cocky, he felt he could say that he was in a different class than Daphne when it came to this sort of thing, so working with him might have been more than Tracey could really handle at this stage.

“No, no,” Tracey said, with some difficulty since she was still breathing heavily. She looked up at him and smiled, looking to be in a good mood even though her pretty face was covered in sweat. “I mean, yeah, you kind of did,” she said, “but it was good. I’m glad I got to feel what it would be like to trade spells with somebody really strong.”

“Glad I could help,” he said. Daphne was pretty good; if she’d been part of their regular lessons she would surely have been among the first to get proficient at whatever he was demonstrating, right up there with Hermione and some of the upper year students. But again, he didn’t think it was arrogant for him to think that he was in a different category than all of them. After nearly three years of Dumbledore’s personal mentorship, he’d better be.

“You really did help, and I’m so glad you decided to help me and Daph,” Tracey said. “We’re learning so much, and I appreciate it. Thanks, Harry.”

He smiled, happy to have been able to help. “You’re welcome.”

Tracey stretched her sore arm above her head, and then she turned her head to the side and her nose wrinkled in disgust as she caught a whiff of what she smelled like. “Now I think there’s nothing I’d appreciate as much as a hot shower,” she said. “I’m sweaty and I stink. Hopefully Pansy and Millicent aren’t hogging the showers in the dorm again.”

Harry smirked. Had she forgotten what room they were in, and the things it was capable of? “No need to wait for that,” he said. All it took was a thought from him, and the room provided two showers, one for both of them. “Do you want the left one or the right one?” They were identical, or at least they should be, but it wouldn’t hurt to let her choose.

Now it was Tracey’s turn to smirk. “Oh, there’s no need for that,” she said. She pulled off the thin shirt she’d worn for practice, leaving her in only her bra from the waist up. “We only need one shower.” It was a simple black bra she was wearing, and it was clearly designed more for athletic support than appearances, but it turned him on anyway. It was still his gorgeous girlfriend standing in front of him in her bra, and she also happened to be sliding her black athletic shorts down her legs to reveal her knickers. That would never fail to turn him on, regardless of how functional her underwear was or how sweaty and dirty her body might be.

That was an arrangement Harry would get behind every single time. At a thought from him, one of the showers disappeared and one remained. He started to undress quickly, though he did get distracted once or twice as he tried to take his clothes off and admire Tracey’s body at the same time. His shirt got caught around his neck when she unsnapped her bra and her breasts popped out, and he nearly tripped over his own trousers when she turned away from him, shimmied out of her knickers and exposed her bare arse, but he got there eventually.

By the time he was naked and heading into the shower, Tracey had already made it inside and had turned the water on. She let the hot water rain down on her and sighed at how good it felt on her body. Harry knew the feeling. He’d become very familiar with working himself to the point of exhaustion under Dumbledore’s watchful instruction, and he’d also learned to appreciate the benefits of a nice hot shower afterwards. Now Tracey was getting to experience the same thing. But as for Harry, well, he had other things on his mind. He’d worked up a bit of a sweat, sure, but he was used to working much harder than this. And even if he’d been feeling much more drained than he actually was, he still would have had higher priorities right now.

“Ah, the water feels so good,” Tracey said as he walked in behind her.

He stepped in close to her and wrapped his arms around her naked body from behind. “That’s not the only thing that feels good.”

She giggled when he kissed the side of her neck, but shook her head after a moment. “I’m still dirty, Harry,” she said.

“Well let me help you out with that,” he said. He stepped away from her body to grab the soap, and he took it upon himself to wash his girlfriend by hand. Naturally he was very meticulous and thorough in his cleaning. He ran the soap down both her arms and underneath, and washed her neck and her breasts.

He kept washing them, soaping them up, rubbing them with his hands, letting the water wash the soap away and then repeating the process all over again. Tracey moaned the first few times he soaped up her breasts, but she raised her eyebrow at him as he continued to linger on her chest to the point that it couldn’t fairly be called anything other than a shameless excuse to grope her tits.

“I do have a body below my tits, you know,” she said. As always, any heat or anger that could have been felt in the words was softened by the playful smile on her face.

“Oh, I’m aware,” he said. He showed just how familiar he was with the rest of her body, moving the soap down to wash the rest of her. He washed her belly, then crouched down on the floor of the shower to wash her legs and feet as well. After that he switched to her backside, and he showed a similar level of attention to her arse as he had to her breasts.

Tracey sighed softly as he washed her, and when he finally got back to his feet she was smiling at him with a look on her face that he had come to recognize. He knew this look, he knew what it meant, and if he hadn’t already been hard this would have done the trick. She was aroused, and an aroused Tracey generally meant very good times were ahead for Harry.

She took the soap from his hands. “My turn,” she whispered.

Washing his body had never been an activity Harry had considered particularly erotic, but everything took on a different feel when it was being shared with a beautiful witch. Tracey took a page out of his book as she washed him, and he did not complain about how long her hands rubbed his chest or how much she seemed to like washing his legs or squeezing his arse.

She paid special attention to his cock, but she didn't really bother to try and pretend that washing it was her primary interest. Tracey was open about what she was there for; her hands stroked up and down his cock and played with his balls. She watched him as she did it, brushing her wet hair out of her face so she could smirk up at him He didn't stop her, but it got to a point where he wished she would stop playing with him and either let him finish showering or shag her, whichever she intended. Obviously he would prefer the latter, but at this point he would rather have the teasing stop unless it was going to lead somewhere.

"Well, Harry?" she said, cocking her head. "I've been teasing you pretty damn deliberately since we got in here. Are you going to fuck me already, or should I go dry off and count on having to get myself off tonight instead?"

Harry had assumed she was taking things at her own pace and would make it clear to him what she wanted when she wanted it, but if she had been waiting for him to pounce, he could certainly oblige her. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her hands away from his groin, then smashed his lips against hers in a kiss hotter than the water that continued to spray down onto them. Tracey moaned into his mouth, and her hands went to his face. She held on and kissed him deeper while he brought his own hands down to her bum.

He squeezed her arse cheeks and stuck his tongue out, and she quickly allowed it into her mouth and met it with her own. They forgot all about the shower and lost themselves in the snog, kissing and groping each others' wet bodies.

They weren't going to stop there though. Tracey had made it obvious that she wanted to be shagged, and Harry was fully on board with that plan. They both wanted it, and Harry was going to make it happen. He continued to hold her by the arse while he lifted her up off of the floor. Tracey went along with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and moaning into his mouth as he held her up against him. They could both feel his cock rubbing against her vulva, hard and ready to go. After a night of physical exertion, they were about to exert themselves some more in a far more fun and satisfying way, and Harry knew that Tracey was every bit as excited about it as he was.

Harry slid his cock forward carefully, not wanting to mess anything up with her body wet and slippery from the shower. He knew he'd hit home when Tracey moaned into his mouth and grabbed at his hair. She was as excited as ever to have him inside of her, but this was only the beginning. He didn't know about her, but their workout had gotten his adrenaline pumping and their fun in the shower hadn't done anything to quell it. Now he had an outlet for his energy at last, and he wasn't going to waste it.

He carried her over and pressed her back against the shower wall, keeping her legs wrapped around him while he did so. She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes as he pressed her against the wall, and he could see his own lust reflected back at him. Despite not being a virgin, Tracey had obviously not had loads of experience that first time they shagged during his prefect patrol, but she was catching up quickly now that they were together. His girlfriend had a very high sex drive, which was something he was quite appreciative of. He no longer had Pansy to satisfy his urges with, nor could he indulge any of the opportunities that had previously fallen into his lap with the likes of the Patils, Angelina and Alicia. He couldn't even turn to Daphne thanks to the magic of the chastity spell. Tracey was all that he had currently, and after going from Fleur to Pansy and enjoying the other opportunities that had popped up along the way, that was a tall task for her to fulfill.

But fulfill it she did. Tracey was an enthusiastic lover, and she seemed to relish the chance to shower him with enough physical affection for both her and Daphne. He might only have one witch in his life to satisfy his physical needs at the moment, but he wouldn't complain. He knew that he would sleep very well tonight, having worked pretty hard with her during practice and capping it off with a memorable romp in the shower with his sexy girlfriend.

Was he going to accept the offer Tracey and Daphne made and follow them down the path that they hoped this would eventually lead to, which was betrothal and later marriage? That was a question he didn't have the answer to just yet. But as far as right now was concerned, he had absolutely no issue with the way his life had turned. He'd wanted to take a try at an actual relationship, and though they were in the early days, things were going well so far.

Things were going _very_ well right now, because he was pinning Tracey against the shower wall and slamming into her hard. He didn't need to worry about trying to take it easy on her now, because she wasn't the inexperienced witch she'd been during their first time. She was his lover now, and she'd thrown herself into the role and proved that she could take whatever he could throw at her.

He was able to hold her against the wall of the shower and pump his cock deep inside of her while focused on his own pleasure first and foremost, and Tracey not only could take it but could thrive off of it. She was moaning every bit as loudly as he was, and Harry knew that as he pushed towards his own end she was going to be right there with him.

Their shag in the shower did not last long, but that was honestly for the best. Between his tutoring with the larger group and then his one on one session with Tracey, all of which had taken place after classes were done for the day. He could get away with more than most thanks to his status as a prefect as well as his relationship with his mentor Dumbledore, but it still probably wasn't a good idea for him to stay out until the middle of the night fucking Tracey in a marathon test of endurance, however fun it might have been.

This wasn't that. This fuck was short, but it was still incredibly satisfying and memorable. Harry drove his cock inside of Tracey again and again, pushing ever onwards towards the pleasure, and she moaned along with him every step of the way. He grunted as he felt himself go over the edge, and Tracey seemed to realize it was coming before he actually announced it. Or maybe she was just caught up in her own world and her own pleasure. Regardless, she pressed her lips over his and kissed him hard while he came inside of her, and even while he was in the midst of his orgasm he could feel her clench around him in a climax of her own. That seemed perfectly fitting. She wasn't just keeping up with him; she was joining in and sharing in the pleasure. Why shouldn't she get off at the same time that he did?

"I'm sure Daphne hated to miss out on it, but I have to say I really enjoyed our one on one lesson tonight," Tracey said a few moments later, after he'd put her down and turned the shower off.

"I'll go one on one with you any time, Miss Davis," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Tracey said, giggling. "We should schedule another session as soon as possible. After all, practice makes perfect, as they say." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing(s): Harry/Tracey

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
